Forbidden Companion
by Abbycats
Summary: Tobias isn't your average Werewolf. Chester wouldn't consider himself a true Vampire. But when they have to put aside their differences, and fight for what's right and wrong, they discover something that should have been discovered 576 years ago.
1. Prologue

Forbidden Companion Prologue:

Andorra, 1207

The hammers clang on metal as sweat beat off the foreheads of a hundred slaves. Maybe there was more. No one could ever know, or tell for that matter. Whips were cracked in the air and on bare backs, slaves were whelping through their gripped teeth, afraid for THEM to hear. Because any sign of weakness would just get lashed at more. Some have been slaves all of their lives. Born a slave and died as one. But every new life brought them happiness, knowing that this new life, (Soul) would possibly be saved. Saved and brought to Paradise. A land where they were free from chains. Free from whips and sandy mud and the thirst for water, with the sun beating down their backs.

They were gypsies, nobodies, who wonder the land. The earth was their home and the moon is their guidance. They believed that the moon would one day bring them a "Deliverer" who would strip away this burden to do THEIR bidding. It was whispered to the ears of many that this Deliverer would take all of the slaved gypsies to Paradise. A place so beautiful that everything was given life from the moons beams. The moons light would lead the way, and the gypsy who found it would live forever.

But Paradise wasn't the only place powered by the moon. These gypsies were not ordinary gypsies. They were the sons and daughters of the night. The moon powered them as well. And on a special moon phase, a Full Moon, it gave these chosen gypsies a special phase too. They could take a normal skin, the skin that the enemy had, but they could also take the skin of an animal. An animal that could stop this slavery once and for all. The Full Moon was the only night they could possibly think of overpowering the enemy. They were known as, Lu Garou.

But the enemies also had an ability on their side. They were also sons of Night, forbidden to step into the daylight, but only to come out in darkness. These creatures were called Vampires. They had taken over the land and captured all the Lu Garou and used them as their slaves. They were to remain human, and if one should change, that Lu Garou would be killed. They are strong in numbers, and there isn't much that kills them. Except for Silver. Silver is the main killer to all werewolves; once in the veins, it is nearly impossible to cure. It kills the blood cells and breaks down the oxygen inside, causing the veins to run cold, a blue-gray death. The worst way to die in a Lu Garou's eyes.

But on this particular night, a young gypsy wolf noticed a gapping hole in the line of guards protecting the boarder of the reservation that kept the slaves in. He stood up, his chains clanging and this collar squeezed against his bare skin. His hands flew up to prevent the silver thorns from going into his neck. He had been bent over for so long, the collar stayed in one place. Like it was welted into his skin. His name was Yuk, and he had been born a slave. He had lost his mother to the merciless Vampires and his father shared the same fate. All he had was his Uncle, but he rarely saw him during the day, only at night where he would talk about the Moon Goddess, Selene. They lived in a hut made of stone and mud, with potato sacks as blankets to warm them from the cold.

Yuk dropped his shovel and moved toward the gap. He didn't look back as he moved quicker, shouts calling toward him.

"Yuk, what are you doing? You'll be killed!" An old man called, grabbing for his arm. He caught him for a second and Yuk turned around, his eyes; blazed in a deep gold color, shown nothing but determination.

"I must go. This may be our only chance in escaping this fate. I will come back with help. I will save you all. But now I must try. There's more to life then digging graves for ourselves in this unforgiving sand!" He said and turned toward the gap. He dug a key out of his pocket. "I made this key, its for our freedom, and I will use it first." And he did, he unlatched his collar, and it fell to the sand.

"Yuk, what are you doing? We are forbidden to take the collar off. If they see that it is off, they will kill you!" The old man said. Yuk turned around and put the key in his hands.

"Then so be it, I'll die trying. Better then dying a slave. Use it when the time comes." And then he was gone, he moved swiftly, running straight ahead. Toward the hole in the fence, toward freedom, toward Paradise.

"HEY! What are you doing gypsy?" A guard called out. "Stop him, he's getting away!" Guards began to chase him down, closing in on him. Yuk got to the fence and dumped over, and continued to run. The guards had stopped and stood on the other side of the fence. Watching as he went.

"Oh Goddess, give me power to keep moving, lead me to Paradise, lead me to my-" Yuk yelled to the moon, but was cut short by a swooshing noise that cut through the air. In that instant, Yuk was down, face buried in the sand. He lifted his head, gasping for breath. He had been hit from a guard in a tower, that was why the Vampires had stopped chasing him, he realized. "No… I-I can't… end like this." But it was too late, the arrow that struck him had silver at the tip, and was sticking out of his back. By now the silver incense would have gotten into his blood stream, moving its way through his body. Down his spine to his legs, to his arms, and moving rapidly to his heart. "I had gotten so far, and for nothing…"

The veins in his forehead had turned blue and he began to gasp for air. The silver had gotten into his lungs, and now closing in on his heart. He reached for his heart, as he saw the enemy coming closer to him, holding spears and knives. His eyes were beginning to close, as his body was going numb.

"He's still alive, but barely breathing, one more jab in the heart shall finish him off." The vampire said as he stood over Yuk's crumbling body. A five minutes ago, Yuk was on his way to freedom, and three minutes later, he was on the ground, gasping for his very last breath. Yuk used all his strength that he could muster up to look at the monsters who imprisoned his people. They spoke a different language then the Vampires, but shouted from the inner core of his soul, as if swearing on the moon.

"_Maldición a todos por lo que has hecho a mi pueblo! Nuestra diosa te herirá a todos y nuestro libertador nos conducirá al paraíso__!" _The slaves that were watching bowed their head to the Moon Goddess, Selene as he yelled her name, "Curse you all for what you have done to my people! Our goddess shall smite you all and our Deliverer will lead us to Paradise!"

The Vampires looked at Yuk, and smirked. The main guard looked down at him and said in fine English that both creatures understood, "You filthy animal, your race shall be erased, one day or another." And with that, he stabbed his spear into Yuk's heart, and instantly, he was dead. They burned the young man's body down to ash and dumped the remains in the sand, forever being mixed in the land.

The Vampires had a castle that was made for them by the gypsies themselves. They mostly stayed in to hide from the sun, but they ruled the land and the humans that lived in the city nearby. Seasons came and went, and the slaves remained their solitary figure, but many still mourned the loss of Yuk. Especially his Uncle, who swore that he would get back at the Vampires for what they had done. One day as the sun had begun to set, an old woman came into the barricades of the castle, with a large basket in hand. She walked past the 'wolves that worked inside the castle, and right up to the two guards blocking the huge doors.

"What are you doing here old woman?" One of the bigger guards asked. The old woman looked at the man, and then the walls, and finally on the slaves.

"Just looking around Sir, is that a sin?" The lady said, smiling under her bonnet.

"It is when you have no reason to be here. Now leave, before we escort you out of here." The other guard said, patting the club in his hands with a smirk on his tiny face.

"Oh well, then I'll be on my way, I must be lost, old age does that to a woman."

"What is your name?" Asked the first guard, squinting to see her in the bright light. The woman looked at the slaves, one in particular, a young female, and smiled.

"My name is Selene. That is all you have to know. I do not have a last name, nor am I bound to any particular piece of land. Good Night, Sir." And with that she walked toward the exit. When she was out of sight, the old woman hid behind a stand of weapons and barrels of water. The young female slave came to her then and kneeled down, bowing her head.

"It is you, our Goddess." She said in a soft whisper. She looked at her then and saw that the old woman's features had disappeared and a youthful looking woman was in her place. Her eyes were a deep gold, and hair that was pure white. Her skin was flawless, unmarked and unblemished. Sun seemed to glitter off her face and her eyes grew more intense.

"Yes, Rissa, my Daughter of the Night, it is I, your Goddess. I have come to grant you a special gift. This is the gift of life." The Goddess put her hand on the female's stomach and kept it there, "You will bear two children. My Children that I have created out of my image. One a female, and one a male. They will be Lu Garoo, but a special kind. And they will survive. What I want you to do, is the next day after they are born, put them in this basket, and set them in the river here. They will be safe. And I will watch over them." She said as she slid the basket toward her. "But there is one thing I must tell you, my Daughter. After you put them in the river, all of you will die. The Vampires have a plan to kill you all, but do not be afraid of death. It is a normal part of every creatures life. Tell them to not be afraid, but to look toward the future, knowing that the race of your people will live on as strong as ever!" The Goddess stood, "Now go Daughter, take this basket and keep it safe, no normal basket will protect your heirs as they are riding the river's rapids. And remember, Paradise awaits those with open eyes, and an open mind." And with that the Goddess Selene disappeared and Rissa was alone. She picked the basket off up from the ground and hid it where no harm could come to it. And when it was time to go to their home's she took it there and hid it again.

Months had passed and her pregnancy was becoming more apparent, and it wasn't long before Selene's Children would be born. Rissa had told the story of how the Goddess herself had come to her and bore her with Her Children. And to Rissa's surprise, they believed her. An old gypsy woman had prophesized it in her sleep, and had spoke of it before it had happened. The slaves had started to believe that she, Rissa, was the Deliverer, the one who would lead them to Paradise. It had made sense, she thought to herself at night, as she rubbed her belly with two growing babies inside of her, that she would be the Deliverer. She would be delivering Selene's children into the world, and possibly starting a new race, as the old was taken to Paradise. She also wondered what the New World would be like with a whole new brand of Lu Garou to live off the land. She hoped these two children did not have to suffer as her people now had. And would look to the Moon for guidance.

When it was time for Rissa to have the babies, the old woman who had the prophecy, another female, and the male leader of the Lu Garou slaves', Gideon, who had taken Rissa as his wife, were there to help her. After a long night, Rissa had given birth to the Goddess's Children. Just as she had said, there was a male and a female. The infants hadn't opened their eyes, but they cried like every infant does. The Moon was full, and had shown brightly then ever before, as Rissa and the babies slept close together, along with Gideon, for one last night together.

Rissa awoke that night to screaming and cries of woman and children. Gideon was nowhere to be seen, and her babies cried as smoked filled the roof of the hut. The female that helped her the night before burst through the door.

"Deliverer, we must go now. You slept all day and not its happened. The Vampires have started to kill, just as the old woman had prophesized and just like you said. I'll hold onto the basket, as we run for the river." She cried, standing at her bedside.

"Where is Gideon?" Rissa asked, getting up from the bed, and wrapping the infants in blankets.

"He is, still out there, fighting. The males have decided to fight back, if we are to be killed, we might as well bring them down with us!" She yelled, picking up the basket. "I will protect this with my life, Deliverer. Now please hurry!" Rissa wrapped herself and picked up the babies. She poked her head out of the door frame and looked around. There was fire everywhere, and screaming in the distance. Rissa left her home and ran down the narrow streets, and up the steps, stopping every so often to make sure no one was following. She needed to get them to the river, so the Goddess could keep them safe. The female followed her every step of the way, holding onto the basket tightly. When they would stop, Rissa would try to quiet the babies by humming, and it seemed like they responded to her quiet singing. As they got out of the city, the two females saw the destruction the Vampires had caused. Bodies were on the ground, still burning and people were screaming with flames on their body, running into a trap laid out by the Vampires. And then not far from view, guards were running away from whatever was chasing them. And then, the werewolves came from around the corner, closing in on them and tackling them down, ripping them to shreds. Among them, Rissa noticed, was Gideon. He was a large male with broad shoulders and bright yellow eyes. His fur was as black as the night and claws were dagger-like. The only chance they would have is to run past them, which was the fastest way to get to the river. But also the most dangerous because they would also be running straight into the Vampires. But Rissa was determined to reach the river and nothing was going to stop her. So she ran forward, toward Gideon and his wolves, and toward the Vampires. Gideon must have had noticed that Rissa was coming their way with the Children, and he let out a howl. All of the 'wolves that were busy killing the Vampires stopped, and turned toward her. Standing on their hind legs and howling too, showing that they understood the situation. And so did the Vampires. But they had underestimated the powerful bond that the wolves had. There was no way in hell that they would stop Rissa from delivering those babies to the river. The wolves would put their life on the line, if it meant protecting a female and their belief in new life.

So that is what they did, the Vampires tried to get at Rissa, but failed, ending in killing. Some of the wolves died too, but not as vain. Gideon ran in front of Rissa, clearing the path so she and the other female could get through. Then Gideon stopped, and looked at Rissa, for right in front of him was the river. They both knew they would not see each other after this, so this was their good-bye. She put her hand on his large forehead and smiled. "I will see you in Paradise, my love." Gideon closed his eyes then opened them, then ran away, back to his pack, and to his doom.

When Rissa reached the river, the waves were calm and slowly hitting the shore. Rissa unwrapped the cloth on the two children's faces and set them gently in the basket. She walked into the river waist deep, holding basket in the water. She looked at the children one last time, and saw that they had finally opened their eyes. The male had brown eyes, and the female a beautiful blue, unlike the gypsies usual gold yellow eyes. She smiled, then closed the basket with the top. She gently pushed it into the current, which swept the basket with the babies inside of it away. Rissa stood there in the water watching as the basket as if moved out of sight down the stream. She was in a tranquil state, as if the Goddess herself had placed her hands on her shoulders and took away her pain, fear and longing. And as if all of those things disappeared, something from her inner core came out. A song, one that she had never heard before, and never knew she knew, had come from her mouth. It was in a language that she had never heard before, but it calmed her. And in that moment that it came out, it had ended. And the reality of death crept behind her, as a Vampire guard grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water. She was no longer afraid, she looked ahead, as he people were killed one by one. She saw a black mass of fur laying on the ground, motionless, along with other wolf bodies. _Gideon, _Rissa thought, then looked away. She was thrown down on her knees next to other slaves that she knew and worked with.

Her job was done, and they saw it in her eyes. She had Delivered the Moon Goddess's Children, their future into the New World, and now she would Deliver her people, slaves who had been slaves all of their life, into Paradise. That simple thought made something boil inside of her, so she sang, sang alone, but loud enough for her people to hear. A song that would never be forgotten even in the New World.

"_I am the voice of the past that will always be, Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields, I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace, Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal._

_I am the Voice, I will Remain…"_


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise.**

Eastmoor, England. 1783. 

It was a dark night in the streets of Eastmoor, England. The thunder rumbled through the sky threatening to make a mark on an innocent tree or even a house. Clouds had covered the sky, making the night even darker. The moon was barely visible behind the clouds, only showing a small hint of light. And the windows of the houses were lit with little light as well. It was nearly twelve o'clock at night when the Theater doors let out a crowd of people. People in their fancy suits and dresses, topped with bonnets and tall black hats. The men looked stunning, and the women equally so. They lived a good life, everyone pretty much had the same salary, if not more then others. There was a rich, middle, and poor class in Eastmoor. The middle class, (which was most of the population) lived in neat little houses, with little shops in front of their windows. Selling apples, tomatoes, shoes, and hot bread from the bakery, anything you could think off. The Theater was a very popular place when new shows and plays came around. It was in the middle of the city, mostly where the rich lived, so it was easy to get too. Farther north was the wealthy. A tall mansion stood there with huge iron gates surrounding it. Guards stood there day and night in front and around the back. The family that lived there were royal, richest in all of Eastmoor. Mysterious people they were, you would never see them outside during the daylight, but then again, you would never see them at all. They've lived in that big house for as long as anyone could remember. Past down from generation to generation, was everyone's guess. They would get visitors once in awhile, but only at night would they come, and depart. A truly fine place, very clean and orderly. They basically owned the whole city, from the doorsteps of the rich houses, to the dusty streets of the poor.

Somewhere among the middle class area, Tobias Lynch walked down the street with his hands in his ripped up shorts and a dusty hoodie covering his eyes. His dark brown shoes were worn out, but still hung on his feet. He always held his head down to the ground, never looking up. He had nowhere to go, and he definitely didn't want to go home. It was a run down place in the deepest part of the city, where the poorest of poor live. They barely had money, and the little that they had, went toward what ever food they could afford. Why he was in the middle class part of town, he had no clue, maybe to look at the fancy people, or maybe to score some money off of them. Either way, he kept on walking.

Two men in fancy tuxedos and top hats walked down the same sidewalk as Tobias. Both of them laughing with slurs in their voice. _Must have been a good 'ole time at the Theater_, he thought. He didn't have to look up to know that the men were approaching, he could smell them with his sensitive nose and could hear their canes clopping on the stone with his in tune ears.  
"The play was marvelous! The actors couldn't have acted it better!" The tall man said, as he swung his cane in the air and then behind him.  
"I have to agree with you there, my good friend!" The shorter man said, holding on to his hat and laughed. He was all beard with a round stomach, no doubt from all the beer he had slurped in his lifetime. "I cannot wait for the next play, that should be a good one!"  
"Indeed, its about myths and such, so I've heard, don't hold me to it, but about the creatures of the night." The tall man said as he finally dropped his cane to the ground and used it for walking. As they drew closer and closer, Tobias hunched his shoulders more, ready for anything to happen. He had a habit of doing that, always alert and ready for a fight. Then as they passed, Tobias accidentally bumped into the tall man, making him lose his balance, and whirl around. Tobias continued to walk as the man started to shout, "Watch where you're going kid! You're lucky its not light out or I would give you the beating of your life!" Tobias stopped and turned around, looking straight at them. He smirked and tilted his head, letting out a laugh.  
"_You_ should be lucky it's not a full moon out tonight, or there wouldn't be much of a life that you can call yours." Tobias snapped at the tall man who got redder by the second.  
"What did you say to me? Isn't it past your curfew anyway, boy? You obviously didn't come from the Theater." The tall man said as he pointed his cane toward Tobias.  
"Don't worry about him, he's just a dumb kid! Everyone knows his people believes in that moon crap anyway! The beer is just getting to your head…" The short man said, waving off Tobias.  
The tall man looked at Tobias, and then shrugged him off. "Maybe your right, let's get home, its getting cold out here." He said, slapping his friends back and laughing as they continued walking. Tobias watched them walk away and growled under his breath. "Damn vermin." He turned around, and continued walking.

In the same part of town, a young boy was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was out patrolling with his brothers and separated himself from them. He stopped on one in particular, and dangled his feet off the edge. He leaned against a chimney and let out a big sigh. "I'm starving…" He says as he looks down the street. A man, was staggering, tripping over his feet and tumbling into an alley way, drinking and cursing to himself. "Pitiful," Chester said to himself, "And to think Father wants me to kill one person who doesn't deserve his life." He pauses for a second. "I wonder… does this drunk cherish his?" The boy smirked as he jumped to a lower roof, closer to the man in the alley. "To think I have to stoop this low for a meal… but Father would be happy… I guess he'll just have to do." The boy jumped down from the roof, landing perfectly on his feet, in front of the man. The man jumped as he stared into the boy's demonic red eyes.  
"Your really acrobatic, that was pretty impressive boy, where did you come from anyway?" The man said looking up at the buildings. "Did you fall from the sky? Are you an angel?" The drunk slurred out a chuckle. Chester rolled his eyes, "Oh please, your drunk out of your mind if you think _I'm_ an angel. Far from it, actually." Chester let out a laugh now, and grabbed the man. Pulling him closer.  
"Huh! What's going on?" The man said dropping his beer bottle and grabbing hold of Chester's arms. "Let go of me!" Chester slammed him into the wall and covers his mouth with one hand.  
"Shh, now. It'll be over quick, I promise." Chester tilts the man's head, exposing his neck. He opened and closed his mouth, drooling for a taste of him.

The man tried to break free with all his strength, but was put back in place, obviously weaker then Chester.  
"W-What are you doing?" He screamed through Chester's hand. Chester looked at him and then looked away, mumbling, "Sorry man…" He quickly opened his mouth, exposing impressively sharp fangs, and bite into his neck, his hands bracing the guys shoulder and head. The man cried out in pain, but quickly stopped and his body slumped underneath Chester's iron hold. He backed away from the body and looked him up and down. The holes on the mans neck was already starting to close, erasing any trace of what _really_ happened to him. Only a little blood had spilled out.  
"Tastes good…" Chester said to the dead man laying against crates. "And not a spot on me… but now I feel horrible. Ugh!" Chester snapped, wiping his mouth and walked out of the alley.

Back on Oak Street, Tobias moves swiftly through the cold night, every so often, he looks over his shoulder. Two mysterious people in dark clothing are following him.  
"Damn it." He says under his breath. "Just what I need, beggars following me." Tobias took a quick left into a cluttered alley with scraps on the ground and wooden crates backed against the building walls. In one leap, he jumped over a wooden picket fence and quickly jogged around the corner. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. He was a paranoid kid, but he had to be. At any given time, at any moment, he could get attacked by people who figured out what he was. Or who knew, and waited for the right second to jump on him because he was alone. _I can't be the only one out here_… he thought. Then as if the right time came, the wind picked up and he stopped right in his tracks. _Blood, there's fresh blood around here_. He closed his eyes and tilted his head in the air. Another old habit of his, but everyone did it in his family. When you're a toddler, you pick up those little things. Everything was still and calm before he was shoved into the wall and braced there. Tobias let out a low growl and was ready for a fight, but a familiar laugh made him drop his guard.  
"You always so edgy Tobbie? Its not good to turn your back on your opponent." Tobias's brother, Liko laughed. "If I was a leech, you would have been done!" Tobias rolled his eyes at him.  
"Will you get off of me already! I would like to breathe again ya know?" Tobias snapped. Liko laughed again and let him go, backing away a couple feet.

Liko was a medium sized kid with shaggy mud colored hair. He had dark green eyes that always blazed with fire. He was a fighter, a good one, and lost only a couple times. Once to their father, Eros. He was head of the family, so it as obvious that he would be "the best." Liko always wore a smirk on his face, and always leaned to one side or the other. He kept switching off, like he was getting agitated. Which he probably was. After a long moment of silence between them, Liko spoke up.  
"So what are you doing out so late, Tobbie?" He asked, snickering as he looked Tobias up and down. "Oh, you can take off your hood now, you know? No ones around. Relax a little." Tobias looked around then slowly pulled it down. He wasn't a bad looking kid, with sandy brown hair. He had tan skin and was shorter then Liko. What made him look so unnatural was his eyes. He had one baby blue eye. His other eye, the left one, was blood red. It wasn't that color when he was born, in fact he had two beautiful blue eyes. But when he turned thirteen and changed for the first time, the red took over and forever stained his face and his reputation. That was why he wore his hood far over his eyes, so no one could see them. He wanted to be normal, but it was impossible for his kind. Especially him. Tobias blinked and sighed.  
"You obviously aren't alone, so where's Zolfo?" Tobias challenged his brother, smirking back at him. Liko caught onto Tobias's statement and snapped back quickly, "Zolfo is not my sitter, what makes you think he's with me?"  
"Well, we're never supposed to go out alone, and knowing you and your…temper, someone has to be with you."  
"Hey! I'm glad you brought up my first question, what are _you_ doing out here alone anyway, Mr. Hypocrite?" Liko laughed, quickly changing the subject off of him. "Mama noticed that you were gone, and got worried. Told me to go out and find you. Eros isn't happy either, but what else is new?" Liko folded his arms and kicked an invisible rock.  
"Ah! Finally! You found him, Liko!" A voice called from behind Liko. Liko opened his eyes and a pissed look appeared on his face. Tobias leaned back against the wall and smiled at him, almost to say, _Who told you_, or _I knew it_!

Liko composed himself and turned around. "Thanks for showing up Zolfo, we were so scared that you weren't around to protect us!" Zolfo was the oldest brother, and the biggest out of both of them. He had chocolate brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He had a gentleness about him that anyone who didn't know him would feel comfortable, and safe.  
"I knew you were worried, but I'm not your babysitter. I've got better things to do then watch out for my baby brothers." He joked, rubbing Liko and Tobias's heads.  
"Hey, back off will ya! I'm not a baby, Tobias is the baby of our little group here!" Liko snapped, hitting Liko's hand away.  
"Hey." Tobias said but got little notice.  
"We're always watching out for him, making sure he's staying out of trouble." Liko scoffed and backed away from them and onto the street.  
"Not true, you're the one who's always picking fights, I stay out of the way." Tobias protested, but Liko was on him in an instant.  
"Yeah, just like your wol-" Liko snapped, balling his hands into fists and holding them in the air, but was interrupted by Zolfo.  
"Shut your mouth, do you want the humans to hear you? And Tobias, don't agitate him, you know how he gets. Lets go home, now." Zolfo said, speaking in a commanding tone.  
"Why do we have to listen to you, your not Alpha!" Liko spat.  
"Speaking of humans, do you guys smell blood? Do you think its them?" Tobias asked, looking at Zolfo and Liko, then glancing over his shoulder.  
"It better not be _them_… damn Mades always making a mess!" Liko growled.

Zolfo fell quiet and sniffed the air. "I don't think so Li, I think it was a vamp." Liko and Tobias looked at each other and then at Zolfo. Liko was the first to speak.  
"You really think it's a leech? Damn vamps run this place!"  
"Mama says that the royal family are a whole coven of'em. They obviously don't want blood to spill on their side of the road, but on our side, where more killings have been happening." Zolfo said, crossing his arms. "It'll all point to us cause of their dirty work."  
"They're a royal pain if you ask me." Tobias growled looking the way the scent came from.  
"All the more reason to leave now, before something happens, like more of'em showing up, we don't want any trouble. I can smell them around this area." Zolfo said, looking up at the rooftops. Tobias looked around and then, pulling his hood over his head, started walking behind his two brothers.

"There's no way you can beat Beck! He's been on his game lately! He's a shoe-in for sure!" Liko laughed as he walked next to Zolfo. _Here we go again, they're talking about fighting. What a surprise…_ Tobias thought, he had no choice but to listen to them bicker back and forth.  
"Well I have to move up sometime, might as well try now. Everyone knows its all to impress Liliana. It's like a… mating ritual." Zolfo countered, scratching the back of his head.  
"It _IS_ a mating ritual." Liko mumbled, but loud enough for all three of them to hear. Tobias wasn't right behind them, so he wasn't in on the conversation but a sickly scent invaded his nose and made him stop dead cold. His eyes widened and he spun around. "Guys…" He said in a hushed tone, but there was some edge to it.  
"Tobbie? What's-" Zolfo asked as he turned around after Liko did. He was about to finish his sentence when he saw it. A boy. But more then just a boy, a vampire. Liko let out a low growl from deep in his throat.  
"I didn't think he was that close. I should have smelled him earlier." Tobias whispered, still staring at the vampire not twelve feet away from them.

Chester walked down Oak street, feeling slightly off. _It shouldn't be like this, he thought, I just fed, its supposed to be a good, full feeling._ He walked for a little while longer and turned the corner. "You can really see the stars over this way. Looks like the clouds have gone away for the most part." Chester said to himself. "But the air is picking up so there must be another storm com-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked straight ahead. "Wolves." At the same time he said the word, the three 'wolves stared him down. The one that was the closest, the smaller one, started to move toward him, growling under his breath. The one with the shaggy brown hair joined him in growling. Chester backed away slowly. _Damn it, it would be just my luck that I run into Werewolves tonight. I just hope Liham or Dave are nearby cause this can't be good._ As the smaller boy came closer, the bigger one lunged for him instinctively. "Tobbie, let's go… now!"


	3. Face Off

**Face off**

"Tobbie, let's go… now!" Zolfo shrieked as he lunged for him. He grabbed his arm and was trying to pull him back. "Tobias!"  
"Well, would you look at that, he's alone too!" Liko laughed, turning his head back and forth. Tobias looked him up and down, then, as if a light bulb flashed over his head, he leaned forward.  
"It's him…" He growled, squinting his eyes to get a better look.  
"You think?" Liko replied moving closer to him and Zolfo. Tobias shrugged him off and stood very still.  
"No!" Zolfo yelled at his brothers, grabbing Liko's arm now. "Come on!" Just then, Tobias moved forward, approaching Chester.  
"Tobias NO! Let's go now! It's not him… none of these leeches are the ones from back home! Just let it go!" Zolfo yelled in a low growl. But as quick as it started, Tobias stopped. Chester watched as the three wolves fought amongst each other. _I don't want to fight… that's not my thing. Dave and Liham would have jumped in in a second. But me… what would I have done if they decided to attack? I would've been in deep trouble_. He thought, and moved back. Going against everything his father had taught him and his brothers, Chester turned his back and continued to walk toward the northern part of town. Toward his home.  
"I guess your right… it's not him." Tobias frowns, and turned to face Zolfo. "Let's go home now." He pulled up his hood and walking back towards them.  
"Uhh! You two I swear! I was about to leash you both!" Zolfo snapped, pushing Liko away into the empty street.  
"Hey, we're not your dogs." Liko mouthed, laughing as he stomped back up on the sidewalk.  
"We're Eros's dogs, but that doesn't mean we don't follow the rules." Zolfo laughed back, moving out of Liko's way.  
"Damn straight."

Tobias flinched as Zolfo spoke their father's name. Eros had always been the authority figure of their family. Well, he WAS the Alpha. He was more Alpha then he was a father, but what could you expect when his mate, Lucinda gave him three sons to fight for the throne. It was normal for their people to have more sons then daughters. But when a daughter did come along, well, you saw more of a father than before. Because daughters don't fight to become Alpha. They grow up, get picked by a worthy male, and make babies for the rest of their life. Tobias and Eros weren't always on the same page no a days. Before Tobias's twelfth birthday, before he changed, their relationship was mutual. But ever since that day, Tobias was looked down on and practically banished in his own family. But there was no way he could be left alone, not with his _Condition_. That was what his mother called it. Eros was leaning more toward the _Cursed_ word instead. It didn't help that he was also the Omega. So while his brothers laughed and joked around, Tobias was alone in his wondering mind. He didn't notice the black blur in front of them until he ran into Zolfo's still body.  
"My my, look at what we have here, Liham." The tall figure said, as he crossed his arms. The other figure stood next to the him, with a smirk plastered on his face. His unmistakable long slender teeth gleaming at a point. _Vampires._  
"Thought I smelled them." The smaller one said, chuckling.  
"Not hard to miss, it's an awful wet dog smell."

Liko stopped in his tracks, with an already pissed look on his face.  
"Liko, just keep walking. Come on Tobias." Zolfo said evenly, eyes locked on the vampires in front of them. The two shadows stepped into the light, both smiling as the tall one said, "How rude of us. I'm Liham, and this is my brother Dave. And you are?" Liham asked, as he held out his palm toward Zolfo. Liko glancing at it and looked back at them.  
"Leaving." Zolfo said flatly. Although he hated the creatures in front of him, with a strong passion, he was given an order to bring his brothers home, and engaging into a fight was the last thing he wanted. Because he knew, his brothers knew, and the leeches that stood before him knew, that this battle wouldn't be one to walk away from easily. It would be a fight to the death, even with a simple encounter like this, it meant war. It had always been like that, this feud against both races, since the dawn of time. Both histories stained with loss and blood, and the future to come would be the same.  
"Leaving? But we just met, that's kind of rude, don't you think?" Liham said, taking back his hand from the empty space. He cocked his head to the side and continued, "So what are you three doing here? You know this is Vamp territory, right?"  
"Yeah, and one mistake and your gone, or a.k.a… dead." Dave grinned, crossing his arms. Zolfo sighed and signaled to Tobias to follow behind him. Ss he stepped onto the street, he looked back over his shoulders and said, "Liko, come on… lets go." But Liko wasn't listening, instead he stood his ground and braced himself.  
"Dead! Oh you damn leech, I would like to see you try! Who died and made you princess of the streets?" Liko snapped, the veins in his neck starting to bulge as he yelled.  
"Liko!" Zolfo turned around quickly, returning to his brother's side. Tobias stood in the street between them, looking at his brothers, but not fully taking his eyes of the vampires. Dave approached Liko and grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him on the ground. He landed on his back with a thud. Liham squinted his eyes as he flanked Dave, ready for anything.  
"Oh, your messing with the wrong guy tonight buddy! You see that in the sky!" Liko snapped from the ground, as he scrambled to stand up. Zolfo glared at the two vamps, bracing now too. Tobias joined his brothers the moment Liko stood back up.

Dave looked up at the sky, gazing at the moon, and looked back at Liko. "A moon. So what, everyone knows it gives you power."  
"This is so boring… come on, lets annoy Chester." Liham yawns.  
Liko snarled as he rips off his shirt, tossing it aside.  
"No, you're staying right here, you piece of shit!" Zolfo then stepped in front of him, with his arm on Liko's chest, making it look like he's holding him back.  
"Listen, we were just passing through, minding our own business. No harm done. So if we can leave before this gets ugly, then please move aside…" Zolfo said with a steady voice. Tobias stared at Zolfo's face, noticing it had no expression on it, which was unusual for him. But was surprised that he handled this in a calm manner. Then Tobias looked at Liko, who was never calm. His actions were an example of typical Liko behavior. So he was not surprise that Liko demanded war when the enemy stood no more then four feet away.  
"Zol! What are ya talkin' about! We were here first! They can't treat us like, like those Mades! We're nothin' like them!"  
"Ooh, scary. Come on Dave, lets go." Liham says as he pushed Dave the other way. But Dave kept his gaze on Liko.  
"What are you looking at stud! Keep looking, and I'll make sure I'm the last thing you see!" Liko snapped, pushing Zolfo's hand away.  
"What was that mud?" Dave yelled in Liko's face.  
"Liko, calm down, now!" Zolfo yelled in his face, now placing both hands on his chest. In the back Tobias took off his hood and sniffed the air. He turned around to see the vampire from before, the smaller one, walking towards them. As he drew closer, he started to talk to the two vampires.  
"Can there be one day where you two don't try to find someone to pick a fight with?" Chester asked, throwing out his arms, then slaps them down on his side.  
"Aw Chester, you know us better then that." Liham said as he tried to drag Dave along. Dave, wouldn't move and continued to glare at Liko, their faces so close they could feel each others breath. Tobias whipped around, and starts to growl, knowing now that the fight was even, which would make it one on one. Chester stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with Tobias.  
"Zolfo! Let go!" Liko shrieked as he pulled against his brothers grip. Seeing that Liko was shaking and ready to change at any second, he let him go and backed away. "I hope you know what your doing…" He mumbles as he and Tobias glance at each other, not needing words to know what each other were thinking. Tobias starts to pull on his jacket, not moving his eyes from Zolfo's.

Liko started to shake even more, a sharp bark coming from his throat as his hands clenched into tight fists. His fingers turned into dagger like claws. His whole body was covered in thick brown fur and his ears went up on the side of his head and twitched as he homed in on every sound around him. His face went out into a point and his mouth slid back into what looked like a smirk if he was still human. He had four long canine teeth and clicked them together to probably make a point to Dave as he continued to stare at the changing wolf. He wasn't the strange looking creatures like the Made wolves, he was more wolf like, only difference was that he was standing on two powerful hind legs. He had grown in size and stuck our his broad chest, breathing deeply as he bore down on the small vampire. A growl burst from his throat as he unclenched his fists and held his claws out, almost like he was ready to give Liham a hug. Chester gasped as he sized up the wolf in front of him. Tobias held back a smirk as he watched his brother, so powerful, so full of energy from the moon, a gift from the Goddess, Selene. Almost laughed as the skinny little vampire next to him gaped. Like he had never seen such a thing before, for he was too stunned to move. Everyone stood in either appreciation or fear, and was brought back to reality when a piercing laugh filled the night. Dave laughed as he looked up at Liko, like he had something wrong with him. Liko's ears perked up and the skin on his face balled and rippled as he pulled his lips back from his teeth.  
"You think you're the only one who can change!" Dave laughed as he started to change into a demonic looking creature with huge wings and pale white skin. Dave's clothes ripped from his body as he began to screech at the wolf.  
"Dave!" Liham yelled, as he was pushed back, leaving enough space for him to change. Chester watched in horror as he backed away. "Stupid!" He shrieked, "You know we can't expose that form in the open!" But Dave wasn't listening as he started to circle, making Liko do the same. He flattened his ears to the back of his neck, and attacked the creature. Howls and shrieks filled the air as the two creatures fought, both switching positions as they threw themselves against the walls.

"Liko!" Tobias yelled as he watched his brother get clawed at and bit. The wolf clawed back with all his might, leaving fissures in the pale bat creature's skin, biting at its wings and ripping through the thin skin. Tobias backed away as he and Zolfo take off their shirts and toss them aside, and just as Zolfo was about to help Liko, Liham had already changed, and attack Zolfo, slamming him into the ground.  
"Zolfo!" Tobias cried as he watched his other brother being attacked.  
"I'm not going to change into that! Never did, and never will!" Chester yells as he turns to run away. Tobias watched as he left then turned to his brother who was still unchanged and vulnerable.  
"Tobias! Follow him! Don't let him get away!" Zolfo shrieked as he tried his best to hold off the monster. "We'll be fine, now go!" Tobias watched as Zolfo then changed into a white/brown wolf and began to bat Liham out of the way. He growled as the creature came back for an attack. Tobias turned away and dashed down the street, following the vampire. Chester looked over his shoulder as he saw his brothers getting smaller and smaller as he ran further away, while Tobias got closer and closer. _Great! Liham and Dave start a fight and I'm the one getting chased for it!_ Chester thought as he dodged this way and that, trying to lose Tobias.  
"Come back here, leech!" Tobias yelled as he closed the space between them. Just then, a howl sounds off in the distance.


	4. Scram!

**Scram**

"Get lost!" The vampire shouted as he ran as fast as he could away from the approaching wolf. Tobias was so close to him, that he could almost reach the vampire's shirt. Even though both different, Tobias's kind always had the advantage over the vampires. They were much faster. Tobias pushed his legs as fast as he could and was about to leap on the young vampires back, when all of a sudden, people were everywhere in the streets, filing out of buildings, slowing him down.  
"Move out of the way!" Tobias yelled, as he pushed off from people and dodged this way and that. The vampire turned into an alley and raced for a ladder that scaled up side of the butcher shop. He stopped for a moment to see if his pursuer was still chasing him, but sure enough, Tobias rounded the corner and stopped in the alley.  
"Stop!" Tobias shouted as he watched him climb up the ladder and onto the roof. He looked down at Tobias and smirked, breaking the ladder and letting it fall, making a loud pang as it hit the stone ground. And after a second, he turned around and walked away.  
"Typical leech. Thinks their so much smarter then us." Tobias said under his breath as he raced toward a ledge, where a clothes line was hanging. He jumped for it and using his legs as he hung to the railing, pushed off, landing in the balcony. He then made another jump to a higher balcony, swinging his away to the top of the building. In a matter of seconds, he was on the roof, staring at the vampire.  
"Stop." Tobias breathed as the vampire took off running. "Stop! I won't fight if you hear me out! We can't have our brothers being seen like that, and you know it."

The vampire was about to jump onto the next roof when he came to a halt. He turned back around to face Tobias.  
"Please, I swear on the Moon I won't hurt you. And believe me… it's taking everything I have to stop myself." Tobias pleaded as he stood his ground. The vampire look away as if he was thinking, then looked back up at him and said, "Fine. What do you want?"  
"I just told you, to get our brothers away from those people. They're heading toward them now, and it can't be a good thing if they see them like that. It's bad enough that they will find the man you drained earlier." Tobias said as he stepped forward, then stopped again. "We're the only two that can snap them out of it, and believe me, when my pack gets here, and sees yours brothers, they won't stop either. And I can't control them." The vampire's posture slouched as he realized that it was true. He moved closer to Tobias, and sighed.  
"Your right, and if my father sees this, then I'm dead too."  
"So lets go then!" Tobias said as he ran toward the edge and jumped down, landing in a crouch. "Hurry up Vamp! We don't have all night!" The vampire looked down and muttered under his breath, stepping off the roof and landing behind him. Together, the wolf and the vampire ran until they reached a wall with two alleyways going in opposite directions.  
"Hmm, which way would be faster." Tobias said as he scratched the back of his head, looking back and forth between the two ways.  
"This way." The vampire said as he ran past him into the right alley.  
"Uh, no vamp, this way's faster." Tobias pointed at the alley on the left.  
"Oh is it? I walked these allies my whole life, now follow me!" The vampire snapped as he started to run again. Tobias stuck out his tongue and yelled back to him. "You gotta be kidding me! That must've been a pretty short life, cause I've been running these streets longer then you! Mostly running from YOUR kind that is. I never took advice from a leech, and I'm not starting now!"

Tobias took off running again down the alley, when he got closer to the street, he put out his mind so that he would be open to his brothers thoughts. But as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't because the closer he got to them, the more clearly he could hear their threats. Tobias broke into the street and turned a left, leading toward the two wolfs. Liko had just been tossed into a wall, struggling to get up as Zolfo came to stand in front of him, his claws out and ready to attack again. Tobias stopped short of the battle and yelled to them, hoping they would notice.  
"Liko, Zolfo! I'm here, you need to calm down, now! People are coming and they'll see you. That vamp I chased down is coming back for them too. So please, back off!" Tobias pleaded with the giant wolves, hoping for a head nod or a whine that said they were listening. But the growling and screeching started again and Zolfo pinned his ears back trying to get rid of the terrible noise. Liko started to growl louder, and pull back his lips, showing his teeth.  
"Zol! You have to stop! The pack is coming, and they'll make a scene! Please brother, calm down." Tobias said to the bigger wolf who was closer, holding his hands up in defense. Zolfo, tilted his head down a fraction of an inch and took his eyes of the vamp creatures, focusing on his human brother. He breathed out of his mouth, as his chest heaved and his fists clenched and unclenched. Liko was still staring at the creature, about to attack. Just then, the young vampire comes around the corner and stops short from his brothers. "Liam, Dave! Stop!"  
"Stay out of it!" The creature that was Liam yelled and the other hissed.  
"We have to go now, we should have never stayed out this late, now Dad's looking for us." As soon as their fathers name came out, the two creatures stopped. It was quiet between the three until a loud snapping noise broke the silence.  
(Are you on their side Tobbie!) Liko growled as he got up and moved past Zolfo. Zolfo moved back and looked from Tobias to Liko and whined.  
"No! I'm not! I'm telling you that there are humans coming, so the fight needs to stop!" Tobias yelled back, sounding like it was a one sided conversation. Liko moved closer to Tobias, towering over him and shouted in his mind to Tobias to get his point across.  
(You're a leech lover! What, did he suck your brain out too!) Liko's brow furrowed as he lowered his head. Tobias looked up at him and stood his ground.  
"No way and you know it Liko! It's your big ego that started this fight! Someone has to end this before it gets out of hand! We don't have to be like this, like a bunch of blood hungry dogs!"  
(I didn't start this, that damn leech did!) Liko snapped as he pointed a claw toward the now naked vampires. (And you better look in the mirror because you don't have any room to talk and YOU know it!)

Zolfo stepped in a growled at Liko, getting close to his face. Then he snapped his head at Tobias.  
(Enough! Both of you!) Zolfo commanded them but Liko pushed him aside.  
(Your just as blood thirsty as they are, your more like them then you are a wolf!) Liko smirked as he saw the flick of fire in Tobias's eyes. Tobias let out a growl from deep in this throat and changed. He had sandy brown fur with white ears and white around his eyes. His paws were also white. His eyes turned gold and his lips curled back showing his now menacing teeth. He stepped back a couple of feet from Liko, then attacked him. Both wolves scratching and clawing at each other as they tumbled about. Zolfo let out sharp barks as he watched on the sidelines, trying to get his brothers to stop. His pinned back his ears and closed his eyes tightly as his brothers voices snarled in his head, shouting threats and expletives. He looked over at the three vampires who were watching in amazement.  
"Well I'm not going to be responsible for that, huh Chest?" Dave said as he smacked Liam's arm. Chester watched as the two wolves tumbled and snarled at each other, backing away then charging back again.  
"How… how could they?" He whispered. Zolfo looked back at the gapping vampire again and made a chuckling noise. He then closed his eyes and shrunk back to his normal size and sighed. He looked down at his pants like he always did, hoping that they were still on. And the were. There was only one time where they didn't show up.  
"Peace and quiet." Zolfo sighed again as he watched his brothers fighting now. "Your SO glad you don't have to hear them."  
"What?" Chester asked, keeping his eyes on them.  
"It's like an on and off switch, I can hear them when I want to." Zolfo said still watching Chester. The two wolves smash into walls and light posts. Liko grabbed Tobias's scruff on the back of his neck and tossed him into crates and stands. Tobias shook his head and got up wincing at the blood running down his arm and got on his hind legs, walking toward him.  
"Boys! Your wrecking everything…" Zolfo called to them, but they kept growling and clawing at each other.

A wolf howled in the distance, much louder then the one before, then after that, others joined in. As if the sound of a whistle, the two wolves stopped. Tobias shrugged Liko off and started to nip at his ears. Liko just fell on four legs and started to trot away from him, grunting.  
"Finally. The madness stops. Better finds some clothes boys," Zolfo said to the two naked vampires, " It gets a little cold out here, but you wouldn't know that huh? Being locked up in that nice warm castle of yours." Zolfo laughed as the two vampires grumbled and disappeared into the night. Chester kept his eyes on Tobias, watching as he moved. His powerful legs and shoulders moving gracefully along the stone street. How Liko would run up next to him and push him down and run away. How his claws clipped as he walked. Tobias sat up and stared back at Chester, grunted, and turned toward Liko.  
"Hey little vamp… Don't worry about them. It's nothing serious, our kind fight like this all the time. If anything," Zolfo says, moving closer to him but keeping his distance, "they'll come out of this laughing. I mean, look at them now."  
"I don't understand. They were just clawing at each other! They looked like they were going to fight to the death!" Chester answered quickly, looking at Zolfo.  
"Yep, that's how it works. They were just blowing of steam, that's all. Like I said, happens all the time with our fam-" Zolfo looked down, then away at the two playing wolves. "Why am I telling you all this? You're an outsider, a Vampire no less! Not like you would understand anyway."  
"Right." Chester sighed as he looked away too.  
"You better get out of here."  
"Oh yeah… I'll be grounded for another month now." Chester sighed as he noticed his brothers were gone.  
"Grounded?" Zolfo asked, as he tilted his head to the side.  
"You don't know what grounded is?"  
"Nope, never heard of it." Zolfo said.  
"Well, let's just say, if I get grounded, I wont be allowed to leave the house for some period of time." Chester answered, turning away.

Zolfo looked at Tobias for a second then looks up at the moon. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean, but I don't think its called that for him." Chester looked at him, his mouth open as if he was going to ask, but shut it quickly. He looked up at the moon too, then looked north, toward his home.  
"Anyway, I should go." Chester said sheepishly.  
"Yeah," Zolfo said as he sniffed the air, "Go now, I'm sure your grounding would be a lot nicer then what Eros will do to you…"  
"Yeah. See ya around." Chester said as he turned to take off into the darkness as well.  
"I don't think so…" Zolfo laughed as he straightened up and looked ahead. "Hello, Eros." Eros stood over him as a wolf, breathing down Zolfo's neck. Zolfo looked up to find two bigger males snapping at Tobias and Liko, to move them along. Eros fell on all fours and flicked his tail for the other wolves to follow. Zolfo looked around at the two other males and laughed, then changed himself and join his family as they ran through the streets yipping and barking as they raced to beat the sun.


	5. The Harvest Moon

**The Harvest Moon**

Tobias sat in his room with his chin on his arms, looking out the his bedroom window. People passed by, talking to each other. Most of them should have been in their homes by now, but the few late nighters were still around. He looked up at the clear gray sky. No stars were shining, and they never had on a night like this. The only thing in the sky was a big reddish orange moon. A Harvest Moon. To the people walking the streets, it was a beautiful sight. But to Tobias, it was the sign that told him he was doomed. Doomed the moment he took his werewolf form. As the legend went, if a male was born on a Harvest moon he would be cursed, so when he took his second form, he would become possessed with the urge to kill. And on the last day of the Harvest moon, the instinct to kill is so great, that if he get out, and he killed, he would be stuck that way forever until someone killed him. It wasn't something that he wanted to talk about. Everyone Lu Garou around him automatically knew he was different, so when a newer wolf asked, he would have to explain, and that wasn't much fun either.

Tobias held up his hands, blocking the moon. He studied his hands, turning them this way and that, then dropped them so they were hanging out the window. He continued to watch the people pass by when he muttered, "You don't know how easy you people have it…" He sat there for a minute and jumped when he heard a knock on his wooden door.  
"Tobias, are you in there?" A familiar female voice asked, with its usual curiousness. The door opened and Lilliana, his cousin stepped in. She was medium sized with full dark brown hair. Her eyes where a brilliant green, with a hint of gray. She walked up to him and pulled a stool around to sit down.  
"I take that as a yes. So, how do you feel?" Lilliana leaned against the wall with her head resting on it. She watched him with sharp eyes. Tobias looked down at his hands again. "Nothing yet." He replied. He continued to stare at the cursed Harvest moon. Lilliana sighed and leaned forward to look at it too.  
"You know, it is a pretty moon phase, it just has so much baggage that sometimes its hard to look at." Lilliana whispered as she stared, almost in a trance. She snapped back out of her stare and started to rub his back. "You'll be ok. It's just for a week, then when your time is up, you can run around out there again! Hunt with the pack and everything, you'll see, just like last time!" Lilliana said as she shook him gently. Tobias let out a sigh again and buried his face in his arms. He wished that she would stop, but knowing her, she was here to stay and to get her point across.  
"No one would have wanted to put this burden on your shoulders, you know that. You've got it worse then anyone! But that's what makes you stronger. You'll pull through like you always have… we won't let anything happen to you, we're your family, and we'll always be here." Lilliana kissed the back of his head and stood up. She rapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face in the nape of his neck. Tobias didn't cringe away like he would have any other time, he just sat there and breathed in and out, his face still buried in his hands.

A minute passed when Lilliana finally loosened her grip on Tobias, and started to walk for the door. Tobias then turned around and watched her. How her hair swung when she walked, how she went for the door knob but hesitated, turning back to him. Tobias winked his dull red eye at her, then rubbed it.  
"Hey, make sure those two brothers of mine stay out of trouble.. Ok?" Tobias said, looking at his bed to his right. Lilliana laughed and rolled her eyes hissed under her breath.  
"Will do." She said biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling. It would be Tobias who would think of someone else other then himself at a time like this. She opened the door a little, then closed it. "Oh, and Tobbie, Happy Birthday." Lilliana whispered, and watched as Tobias's cheeks twitched a little. Lilliana looked down and then opened the door and closed it behind her and looked down again. She put her back against it and let out a sigh.

Tobias looked up at the moon and closed his eyes, letting a breeze blow into the room. He didn't move as the cold air wiped his hair out of his eyes. After it died down, he opened them and stood back from the window. Tobias closed the window and locked it, before walking over to a small mirror hanging on his wall.  
"Let's see, what would I like to wear for my birthday party? Not my jacket, I don't want to ruin that." Tobias takes off his tank top and throws it on the ground. "Looks like I'm going shirtless. Not like it matters what I look like anyway." Tobias finally looked up into the mirror for the first time that day, knowing very well what had changed on his face. His normal bright blue eyes had turned dull, leaving his right eye an even duller color. Every Harvest moon he had ever lived through started off with his eye becoming a grayish red, while the other turned to a dull blue-gray. Tobias blinked a couple times and pulled down his lids. The veins were darkening too. At that moment, Tobias shivered, even though the room was no longer cold. For the first time in a long time, Tobias felt unsure about everything. He longed to be normal, to live like his brother's and sister's. Dread also crept into his body as he shook, not looking forward to the next couple days locked in the cold, damp musty basement. There was a sudden knock on the door and then his brother, Liko voice.  
"You ready?" Short and sweet, he never said much, he figured as long as what he had to say was short but got the point across was enough. But even Liko didn't know what those words meant to Tobias. No he wasn't ready, but he didn't want to look or sound weak in front of Liko, of all people. Tobias sighed and opened the door to Liko and Zolfo. As Tobias crept out of the room, he noticed that more of his family were scattered in different places. He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone of the other wolves that lived under the same roof. Liko and Zolfo followed behind him, escorting him towards the basement door. As they walked, the younger wolves clung to anyone who was near, pressing their faces into the adults legs, and moving as far away from Tobias as possible. Eros stood at the end of the hall, before the door, along with Beck, Vince, Lilliana and his mother, Lucinda. Eros wrinkled his nose and made a hsssst noise which signaled Liko, Zolfo and another bigger wolf to lead Tobias down into the cellar. Lilliana held onto Vince as he lead her downstairs after them. When they got to the bottom, Eros said in his normal deep voice, "Hook him up." Lucinda stood by Eros, with her fist pressed against her mouth and watching every little movement. Lilliana went over to stand next to her, and then in a matter of seconds, they were holding each other tightly. The three boys hooked Tobias into the wall, the chains rattling and shaking. The bigger male pulls a harness around Tobias's bare stomach, making him flinch from its cold touch. He pulled the strap so that it was good and tight. Liko worked on Tobias's left arm while Zolfo worked on his right. They had hung his arms over his head in chain locks. Tobias felt his body naturally fall forward but didn't bother to lift himself up. He wouldn't fall, the harness would keep him back and locked in, just like it was meant too. Tobias let his head dangle and hair fall into his eyes.

Liko watched his brother's head fall in defeat and for the first time in a long time, his face crumbled in sorrow. "Sorry buddy…" Liko whispered, "I wish this wasn't you. I really do." As if Liko had broken the tension in the room, Zolfo countered with his own words.  
"You'll be ok Tobbie," Zolfo said, resting his arm on Tobias's bare back. "We'll be here to help you." Tobias shook for whatever reason, not because of the cold, but for himself. Tears fell from his eyes and landed in little drops on the cement floor. From outside the cage that he was in, his mother gasped and rushed forward to hold him before she left.  
"Oh my baby!" Lucinda cried, holding Tobias's wet face in her always warm hands. "I love you Tobias. Remember that. When you think your about to lose yourself, think of everyone here. And think of everyone who will be waiting for you when this is over. It will pass, it always will. So always remember." Tobias let out a whimper and closed his eyes.  
"Momma…" he cried into her hands, leaning his left cheek into her hands, the side of his face that was still his. Lucinda bit her lip and breathed, "This is for the best, my Tobias, for all of us. I love you so, so much." Lucinda kissed his forehead then drops her hands from his face and walks out of the cage, then Beck closes the bars to the cage. Tobias didn't pick up his head to know that the pack was leaving him alone with his thoughts. Their footsteps pounded the stairs and after the door shut, the sound of clicking locks filled the empty silence.

For awhile there was utter silence in the room. It had been probably ten whole minutes before the rats started to move around again, and the crickets outside started to chirp their songs. Tobias finally let out a deep breath, and continued to weep in self sorrow. He looked up at a small crack in the basement where only a little stream of light shown through. It would be the only light Tobias would see for a whole week.


	6. The Delivery

**The Delivery**

Chester sat in his room with his knees curled close to his chest. He had been locked in the house since the night that he and his brothers, Liham and Dave, got into a brawl with the three wolves. He was sitting on his furnished bed with the blankets sprawled this way and that. His room was in the attic of the mansion and he would have to stay locked up for a month. Liham and Dave got off easy, two weeks worth of extra work. Chester scoffed at the thought. It had always been easy sailing with those two, but he and his father, Travis, never could see eye to eye. _I didn't do anything!_ Chester thought, _What do I have to do to get my father's respect? Kill everything that moves and fight of an army of Werewolves!_ Chester shut his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wonder what that wolf is doing now…" Chester said, staring at the walls of his room. "He's probably living it up right now, going home to a loving family." Chester thought back on the night when it was just him and that Wolf boy, on the roof, making a compromise, while both of their brothers ripped at each other. He remembered running away from him, how it had been the first time he had ever been so close to a wild Lu Garou before. And nearly dying. How he climbed the ladder to get onto that roof and make a clear run for it, but wasn't fast enough. The wolf was on the roof in no time, but he didn't come any closer. Chester clutched his knees tighter. He remember his body working over time as his breath picked up. His heart beating with incredible speed as the adrenaline was at its highest. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong could have, and he was sure that the wolf felt the same way too.

Chester thought of all the stories he was told when he was little about the Werewolves. How they were disgusting, terrible creatures who you couldn't trust if your life depended on it. All the stories about his family, being hunters, and killing off big clans, or packs. Chester could remember his grandfather's stories when he came back from his most recent raids in the country sides. He remembered him coming home and he and his father celebrating. Us kids gathered around, while he told the story. Their brilliant steeds with so much speed and power, their armor that was made of steel and silver, with a red flag hanging from the top. That would always be the highlight of the story, hearing about the army of Vampires riding off into the night, toward their destination, toward the enemy.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Chester snapped out of his train of thought and turned his head ever so slightly. "Go away and leave me alone." Chester said with glum look on his face. As if he had said nothing at all, Dave opened the door and walked toward the bed.  
"I know you hate US now, but I came to tell you that Dad is willing to let you out for a day to run a little errand and then come back inside for the rest of your punishment." Dave said with a smirk on his face. Chester looked at him then looked away, letting his legs straighten out on the bed. For a moment, he had forgotten about how unfair it was that he was locked up and not his two troublesome brothers. But thanks to Dave, he remembered.  
"Joy. How come I get a full month and you guys only have two weeks!" Chester snapped, setting his feet on the ground.  
"Because WE work hard."  
"Funny… asshole." Chester put his feet on the ground and stood up. "What does dad want?"  
"I don't know, he just told me to get you." Dave shrugged. _Typical, Travis. He couldn't come get me himself, he had to get someone else to do it._ Chester thought as he followed Dave downstairs and toward his father's work room. Chester knocked on the door and let himself in. His father was sitting at his desk with his glasses on, writing something at the looks of it.  
"You wanted me?" Chester asked, standing in front of the desk.  
"Yes, I want you to deliver this letter to Eros Lynch." Travis said, with a frown on his face. He was always frowning.  
"Eros…Lynch?" Chester asked confused.  
"Yes, why do I have to repeat myself? Eros, the leader of the Wolf pack that's in the slum part of the city."  
"Oh. That's all I have to do?" Chester asked a little nervous.  
"Yes, yes that's all, and if something goes wrong, there will be back up, so don't worry to much." Travis handed him the letter and went back to his study. "Go now, and hurry back."

Chester didn't say a word as he slipped out of the house and into the night. He moved through the gates and into the streets, toward the south side of the city. The sun was setting and the people of the streets were reloading items on their wagons and carts. No one noticed as he slipped silently into an alley and climbed up a ladder onto the Bakery roof. He sighed as he looked out toward his destination. _How am I going to find their place?_ He said to himself as he ran forward and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Back in their part of the city, Zolfo was leaning up against the wall of an alley. It had been a couple days since Tobias had been caged up, and that meant there were less people going out and find food. Zolfo looked out toward a fruit stand where a chubby man was closing up shop. Freshly picked yellow apples were still out on the side of the street, waiting to be taken inside. Zolfo made a 'mmm' sound and countered with a yawn. He turned his head when he heard Liko yapping at some girl about how incredibly cool he was. Zolfo rolled his eyes and walked toward the apple cart. He made sure the coast was clear when he swiped apples from the cart and putting them into a sack. He had gotten the bag halfway full before he set it down behind the wall so the owner wouldn't see.  
"So baby, when are we gonna go out on that date?" Liko asked as he towered over the pathetic human girl. If only she knew.  
"I'm not doing anything with you, I don't even know you! And besides, I am already fit to be wed." She replied snobbishly.  
"Oh come now, don't be that way babe. Me and my brother here, we just want some fun, that's all. Is that so much to ask?" He said, smirking at her.  
"Get away from me you pig!" The girl yelled, slapping his face and running inside the fruit store. Zolfo laughed as Liko came stomping over to him and steam practically come out of his ears.  
"Who does that girl think she is! Calling me a pig!" Liko snorted, his face turning red.  
"You are a pig." Zolfo reply, snatching two apples and tossing one to him. "I'm sure you smelled lovely too dog breath." He slings the bag full of apples over his shoulder and takes a bite of his own apple. Liko looked down at his apple and bit into his as well. The two started walking back toward their home when Zolfo said, "Maybe Momma will make her apple pie. I sure am hungry for one of those." Zolfo rubbed his stomach and looked at Liko when he didn't respond. Liko was looking up at the red moon, and Zolfo looked up too.  
"Do you think we should have gotten something for Tobbie?" Liko asked, looking at his apple.  
"I think an apple would be the last thing on his mind right now."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."

Liko sniffed the air and let out a laugh.  
"Well well well, look who came to stop by, Vamp #3." Liko snorted and smirked. Zolfo looked ahead and saw that Chester was walking toward them. "Just don't pay attention to him. Keep walking." Chester stared blankly ahead. _Great. The two wolves I don't want to run into._ Chester thought glumly. He watched as Liko ripped a bite off of his apple and moved his eyebrows at the older boy. He could faintly hear the two talking to each other.  
"No. No Liko… no trouble." Zolfo breathed as the got closer.  
"Three… two…" Liko smiled.  
"Li, no."  
"Showtime." Liko said, dusting what was left of his apple on his shirt. He stopped in front of Chester and smiled. "What do we have here? You seem lost in the wrong part of town. So what brings you here to our hood?"  
"Oh dear God…" Zolfo sighed, stopping next to his brother. Chester looked back and forth between the two and pulled the letter out from his pocket.  
"I just need to deliver something." Chester said, not meeting their eyes.  
"Deliver what exactly?" Liko said, crossing his arms.  
"A letter."  
"No shit." Liko snapped, rolling his eyes in the process. "But maybe I could point you in the right direction?" Zolfo grabbed Liko's arm and spun him around. "Liko, its none of our business."  
"Look, I just need to deliver this to Eros. But, I wanted to give it to someone else first." Chester said, looking at Zolfo instead of Liko's stone cold stare.  
"Eros. Hmm." Liko thought for a second then clapped his hands together. "Well lucky for you we know Eros personally."  
"Who do you need to give it to first?" Zolfo calmly asked.

Chester didn't know what to say. It was obvious that the youngest brother, the one that followed him on the roof, was no where in sight. But he had no way of knowing that for sure. It was their part of town, and he was sure that they knew a thing or two about these alleys that Chester wouldn't. He didn't know if he could trust these two, but something told him that he would be fine if the older brother was there to stop the other one. Chester mustered up what was left of his voice. "I wanted to show it to…Umm, I forgot his name. Something with a T?" Chester stuttered as the two looked at each other. Zolfo was the first to speak up. "Are you asking for Tobbi- I mean Tobias?"  
"Yeah. That's him!" Chester said, "Is he here?"  
"No he's not. He's, uh, not available right now." Zolfo whispered, looking at Liko as if he wanted him to speak up. And as if on cue, Liko added, "Yeah, he's as sick as a dog." Liko made a noise like a laugh, but it wasn't a full out. Zolfo glared at him and looked back to Chester. "He's a bit under the weather right now, so why don't we escort you to Eros. If it's important, then he should be the first to know."  
"Yeah ok." Chester said as the two boys walked past him and he followed. He wasn't sure what to do. Everything that he ever knew about Werewolves pounded through his head. The main rule was not to trust them, but what was he to do? He had to deliver this letter, what ever it said. It took him everything he had to not put his instincts on full drive and run away as fast as he could. But he didn't. He continued to follow them, thinking of Tobias. If he was really sick, how sick, and if he was ok. _Chester! Stop it! You shouldn't be thinking of him! He probably doesn't even know your name like you couldn't remember his. You're just going to give this damn letter to Eros, and be done with it. So stop thinking about it!_ His inner conscience yelled in his head giving him a headache. Chester squinted his eyes, and when he opened them he noticed he had stopped walking, and the two wolves were looking back at him. Liko rolled his eyes and tossed the apple core on the street and Zolfo sat his on a crate.  
"You coming?" Zolfo asked, with more concern then he would have expected coming from his enemy. Natural enemies.  
"Y-yeah." Chester said, as he started to walk again. They were natural enemies. Vampires and Werewolves just didn't get along. They couldn't. Chester looked down and again thought of Tobias. Wouldn't that be something if they _could…_


	7. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"This way, my leechy friend…" Liko said, with a grin spreading from ear to ear. They were leading Chester toward their home deep in the slums of the city. Everything on the street caught Chester's attention. It wasn't that the junk filled crates that were lined up on the streets were interesting, he just didn't want to let his guard down. "It seems a bit strange that your daddy sent you here… alone." Liko continued to talk out loud, but neither Chester nor Zolfo, were listening to him.  
"And why's that so strange?" Chester asked.  
"Well I don't know. Seeing as how your kind hate our kind…I just think its funny how you guys have so much faith in us to do the right thing." Liko said simply, shrugging his shoulders.  
"I don't know either. I wish I wasn't involved in this stupid war thing. I wish everyone could leave well enough alone. Who cares who's better and who isn't." Chester said in disgust, his face dropping.  
"We care who's better. And as long as there are Vampires walking around, we will too. It's been that way for centuries." Liko snapped back. Chester could feel his glaring eyes on the side of his face. Soon after that, the two wolves stopped in front of a tall building with many windows. At one point in time, it had to have been an Inn. He could only imagine where the REAL owners of the Inn went. Chester shook his head. _Ok. You knew this would happen. They were going to take you to Eros. He couldn't be THAT bad…right?_ Just like the rest of the buildings, this one wasn't very different. It was right off the main road, a couple of people had just passed going the way that the three just came from. The only thing that set off this building from the others was that their were claw marks on the wooden door, the sidewalk, and some on the side of the brick house itself. Zolfo sighed, like he was relieved to be released from his burden of dragging around a Vampire. Liko stood with his hands behind his head.  
"Home sweet home!" Liko smiled. There was a loud thumping noise coming inside and then came a couple cheers. Chester strained to hear what was going on, then slunk back when he heard a crash. Liko laughed at Chester and went toward the door.  
"You might wanna stick close to us vamp. Our pack is a little bitter toward your kind. And they won't think twice to attack." Zolfo warned as he stood where he was. "They won't care if you have to deliver a letter or not."  
"Ok." Chester didn't know what else to say. He was about to walk into the belly of the beast. The same beasts that killed many Vampires before him. The beasts that killed his mother.

Liko opened the door, but the commotion didn't stop. "Hey everyone! The future Alpha is home at last!" Liko yelled, holding his hands in the air as he disappeared to his right of the door. Inside, a female's laugh cut through the air.  
"Keep dreaming kid!" She shrieked as others laughed.  
"We'll see who's laughing when I'm in charge!" Chester's eyes looked down. There would be total chaos if he was in charge of a pack. Chester didn't know the standards on becoming an Alpha in a wolf pack, but he was sure a hot headed guy like Liko wouldn't be very good if a fight got heated. Liko's own brother couldn't stop him from lunging at Dave's throat. Zolfo walked in then and Chester followed, keeping his eyes forward. The wallpaper was peeling from the many claw marks that scarred the room. There were more on the inside then out. The house smelled musty and…dirty.  
"What's he doing in here!" The female from before screeched, making the room fall silent. That had got their attention. Chester underestimated the amount of people in the room. At one point it was probably a living room. Their were a mixed variety of people. Ranging from toddlers to a graying lady. Most of them were younger boys and a couple females. Liko and a couple other big looking males stood to the side, both battered and bruised like they had just got in a fight. Which would explain the room.  
Chester stood close behind Zolfo, but gave him enough breathing room. Behind him, the front door shut and an even bigger guy stood in it's place. He growled as he moved toward Chester, sniffing the air with his human nose that couldn't pick up a scent that was a mile away. But then again, what did he know? The guy got close to Chester's face and snorted.  
"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? Fresh meat?" The big male said, laughing in Chester's face. The little hallway made Chester claustrophobic. And to make it worse, he was pinned between two wolves. The male was a big guy with broad shoulders and a thick chest. He had thick curly hair and was in badly need of a shower and shave.  
"You wouldn't want to eat THAT! It's all skin and bones!" The scrappy looking guy said that was in the middle of the living room. His left eye was bruised and he had a fat lip.  
"And it smells horrid!" The female said again. She had to be about thirty, with sandy pin straight hair. The big male from before laughed with them.  
"So what are you doing outside your comfort zone boy?" He asked, sniffing Chester's neck. Chester tried to move away, but it didn't help that Zolfo was behind him. He hoped that he was keeping the others away.  
"I'm just here to deliver a letter." Chester said still trying to move away.  
"Aww is the leech getting crowded? Is he scared?" The curly headed guy asked, moving closer.  
"A letter? Oooo! Who for?" Scrappy snorted. Zolfo pushed the male back as he got closer.  
"It's for Eros, and I'm sure he wouldn't want your hands on it. So back off." Zolfo warned as he came eye to eye with him. The male growled at Zolfo and got in his face.  
"Why so uptight Zolly? Why are you protecting the messenger boy? Got nothing better to do?" He smirked, but it didn't phase Zolfo.

Just then, a man came around the corner and walked straight into the room. When the others saw him, they moved out of the way and became silent. This guy demanded attention. _Was this Eros?_ He wasn't a big guy, but he wasn't small either. The dumb sniffer that hovered over Chester was easily a foot taller then him, but he didn't seem as important as this new guy.  
"Back off, Sneer. Zolfo, what's this letter about?" The man asked, as he walked closer. And sure enough, the curly headed sniffer named Sneer, (which fit him well) backed away, giving Chester some breathing room.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever Beck." Sneer said. Zolfo took a glance at Chester then looked back at Beck. _Nope, not Eros._  
"I don't know, but it's for Eros. He wanted to give it to...to Tobias so we brought him here instead." Zolfo said, he was the only one talking in the room now. Chester watched as Beck came closer, standing only a couple feet away.  
"Yes well, we better get that letter to Eros, now." Beck turned around leading them through the hallway he had just come from.  
"Follow, and keep up. You stay back and these wolves will eat you up." Zolfo said over his shoulder. Chester picked up his pace so that he was in the middle of Beck and Zolfo.

As Beck walked through the halls, Chester noticed that kids were everywhere. They didn't seem to notice that Chester was in the mix, an unwelcome quest. They would bump into the walls and tumble on each other, shouting and growling. It had been so different for him when he was their age. For Chester, it was sitting up straight, with your nose in a huge literature book, and not speaking unless you were addressed. There was never a time when he, Dave, and Liham were tumbling through the halls, shouting and laugh and causing a ruckus. Most of them were boys, but there were a couple girls in the mix like before. They were just as rowdy as the boys. One of the boys, a chubby face kid, with freckles that dotted his checks, ran up to Beck, and hugged his leg.  
"Becky, Becky! Will you wrestle with me?" He asked, his bright brown eyes beaming up at him. Beck looked down at him with a frown.  
"No, not now, later." Was all Beck said before he started walking again.  
"Oh, alright." The boy let go in time and charged at the closest boy, tackling him to the ground, making them bump heads. Chester moved around them, to avoid contact, but Zolfo just stepped over them. "I wonder where Liko went?" Zolfo said out loud, it sounded like he was talking to himself, until Beck answered him.  
"Causing trouble, probably." Beck stopped at the end of the hall where there was a door right in the middle and turned to face them.  
"You still got that letter?"  
"Yeah, its right here." Chester said, showing him the letter. It had gotten a little crumbled, but he hoped they wouldn't notice.  
"Fancy letter at that." Beck frowned and opened the door. "Eros, there's a message for you." He stepped through and so did Zolfo, leaving Chester to stand behind them. He could see that there was a table at the end of the room-so far the biggest room in the house-and there were five men sitting all around a table. The other four were still laughing as they laid their cards down. But all of a sudden, the man in the middle, stood up. _Eros_. This was the guy that his father wanted the letter delivered too. This was him, the Alpha of a pack of Lu Garou's. He had to be the biggest man Chester had ever seen. He was tall, but not to the extreme. He was simply thick. He was by no means fat, but all muscle. He also need a shave, but it fit him more then it fit Sneer. His hard set cheekbones and mean looking frown plastered his face. He wasn't ugly, he looked tough. He demanded people's attention, more then Beck did, and if he didn't get it, there was going to be a problem.

"What is HE doing here?" Eros said in a booming voice. By then, the four other guys turned their heads and watched. Chester felt everyone of their gazes burning craters into him.  
"He's got a letter for you Eros…I think you should take a look at it." Zolfo answered, his voice was calm.  
"Oh really?" Eros replied walking toward them. He stretched his arms outward, then folded them across his chest. "What does this letter say, leech?" Zolfo watched Chester. His face said caution.  
"I don't really know. T-Travis didn't say anything, just that I had to bring this to you." Chester gulped, he himself heard his voice crack.  
"Hmm… well why would HE send you here alone? In the middle of a pack of wolves?" Eros said mockingly, squinting his eyes. At that time, Liko stepped into view and walked toward them. So this was where he ran off too.  
"I was wondering when ya'll get here." Liko laughed, looking at Eros. "He wanted to give the letter to Tobias. But we told him he was under the weather." From where Liko came, a woman stood up. She also looked young, probably in her early thirties. She had golden blond hair that curled around her face, and eyes as blue as the sky. She began to walk forward but when she got half way, one of the guys at the table growled at her, stopping her in her tracks. Her left hand rested just above her stomach and her right balled into a fist and was blocking her mouth.  
"Tobias… you know Tobias?" She asked her eyes searching for the answer. Eros kept his eyes on Chester, and Zolfo glared at Liko. After a minute of silence, Chester found his voice.  
"Y-yes I know him." Chester's hands began to shake as he held out the letter. "Here's the letter Sir, please take it so I can go." Chester stuttered. Zolfo took it and then handed it to Eros.

Eros smirked as he examined the fancy letter, then looked back at Chester. "Don't you want to see if he's ok? I mean, if you know him, don't you want to see how he's feeling?" There was no sympathy in voice when he spoke of Tobias.  
"Eros." The woman whispered.  
"What? He can't see Tobias-" Zolfo started to say but was interrupted by Liko.  
"I'm sure Tobbie would love that!" He stood next to Eros and smiled wickedly. _I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree…_ Chester thought. "Where is he then?" He asked, looking at Eros.  
"Follow me." Eros smiled as he pushed past him and out of the room. "Come now." Liko followed behind him and laughed. Zolfo frowned as he moved after Liko, with a blank stare on his face. The men from the table got up and walked toward Chester, making him moving along with the group. Beck had stayed behind with the woman, but soon joined the crowd.  
"Eros! No you can't!" She cried as she forced her way toward the front.  
"Do not question me, Lucinda." Eros snapped, not bothering to face her. Lucinda kept quiet after that, falling back to where Beck was walking. _What was going on?_ Chester thought as he walking silently to their destination. _Why was it so bad to sneak a peak at Tobias?_

They took a left at the end of the hall where a girl sat and hummed to herself. She stopped her humming as they approached.  
"Good afternoon, Eros" The girl smiled as she closed her eyes and continued to hum. Eros nodded at her and kept walking. As Chester passed the girl, her eyes snapped back open. She and Chester locked eyes before she stood up quickly and ran up to Liko. "Liko? Who's he?" She asked, he acted like he didn't hear her, and kept on walking. This time she asked Zolfo, "Who is he? What's going on?"  
"We're taking him to see Tobbie." Zolfo said, still frowning.  
"What! You can't! Zolfo, he can't see him!" The girl pleaded, her brown hair getting in her eyes.  
"Is it that bad?" Chester asked, starting to rethink the visit. But he was ignored.  
"Eros wanted him to see Tobbie, cause this vamp knows him." Zolfo said.  
"How does he know Tobias?" The girl looked from Chester back to Zolfo. "Why isn't anyone listening to me? This wouldn't be what Tobias wants!"  
"Lilly." Beck said with sympathy in his voice. The girl ran to him and held his arm.  
"Please, Beck! He can't!" She pleaded, but she was too late. Eros had unlocked the cellar door. It was a thick door with a bunch of different locks. Everyone held their breath as he opened it, waiting for him to speak.  
"This way." He said, as he walked down the stairs. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
"Eros please… you can't" The girl cried from the back, still holding onto Beck.  
"Lilliana! Shut your mouth. NOW." Eros snapped from deep in the basement. Chester could feel the echo of his voice start in his ears all the way down to his toes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she was frozen, and he didn't blame her, for he was still too. The group of guys stayed back while Lilliana, Lucinda, and Beck followed them down behind Chester.

The cellar was pitch black, and somewhere in the darkness, chains jingled. _What's going on?_ Chester thought as he saw that someone was chained in the back of the room. Eros clicked on the ceiling light bulb as it flickered to life. Chester squinted his eyes from the sudden brightness, then gasped. Tobias was chained to the back wall, a harness wrapped around his body and his arms dangling from cuffs above his head. His brown hair covered his face as his head hung low. His hands would twitch every now and then, making the chains rattle. Around him, there were dark stains everywhere. Chester's brain instinctively knew what it was. Blood. Chester didn't know what to do as he stammered back, his hands shot up to his mouth. "T-To-Tobias? What happened to him?" He gasped, locking his eyes on the boy's battered form.  
"What happens to every child born on a Harvest Moon. For a week, he has to be chained down here to suppress the true monster inside of him. But only on a Red moon. The night when he was born will be the worst, which is in a couple of days. That night will be the night when his urge to kill will be completely overwhelming. He would kill almost anything in his path. The hunger for flesh and blood is too strong. In essence, he's more like your kind, Vampire." Eros said, his voice not wavering once.  
"I'm sorry." Chester said. He could feel his face dropping.  
"What are you sorry for? He's a curse. He means nothing to me." Eros said, looking at Tobias too.  
"Eros! Don't talk that way about my son!" Lucinda shouted, standing behind Eros. In the cage, Tobias looked up and let out a menacing growl. His eyes were locked on Eros as he fought to break free of the harness, his eyes were blood red.  
"If it would have gone my way, he would have been dead already." Eros said, not worried about the angry creature that was just a couple feet away from him.  
"Eros!" Lucinda cried.  
"Beck, please!" Lilliana joined in. But Beck was watching Tobias, along with Liko and Zolfo. Chester looked away. He couldn't watch as the boy thrashed again the chains. The murdering look in his eyes that were locked on Eros. He wondered what would happen if Tobias got lose and went straight FOR Eros. One would win, and one would lose, there would be no questions about it. _It would be a fight to the death, I'm sure of it._ Chester didn't notice the sound of the cage door as it squeaked open, he also didn't notice the sound of Tobias's growling going up a notch. But what he did feel was the sensation of falling. He was falling forward and the only thing he could do was spread his arms out to catch him. But when he hit the floor and looked up, he realized he was in grave danger.


	8. The Escape

**The Escape**

"Stop!" Lilliana yelled as Liko shut the cage door, locking Chester in with Tobias. "What's wrong with you Liko!" Chester jumped to his feet and quickly moved to the far side of the little cage. He knew Tobias couldn't get him, but that didn't stop him from straining to get loose.  
"W-what are you doing?" Chester said, as he watched them helplessly.  
"Beck!" Lilliana gasped as she frantically searched for something in his eyes. "Do something!" Tobias watched Chester with blood red eyes. He tried to rip out of the chains but it was no use, they held him tightly against the wall.  
"T-Tobias what are you doing? Snap out of it!" Chester cried, but to no avail. Tobias continued to growl and claw at him, "It's not working." Eros let out a deep throaty laugh.  
"Of course its not working vamp! He wants to kill you!" Eros continued to laugh as he turned away.  
"Where are you going? Don't leave me in here!" Chester pleaded, slowly looking back at Tobias. Everyone else turned to walk away but Lilliana stayed where she was. She looked like she was deep in thought, analyzing what she was going to do next.

In a split second, she lunged for the cage and threw the door open. She leaned in and pulled him out by the arm. "Quick! Come with me!" She said as she pulled him through and slammed the gate shut. The loud clatter of the cage made the others whip their heads around, but didn't react until Lilliana and Chester were halfway up the stairs and on the main floor. Lilliana turned a quick right, still holding onto Chester's arm. Chester kept up with her, but it was hard when he had only one arm to balance himself with. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said, as they moved quickly down the hall.  
"What for?" Chester asked as she flew into a room and ran for the window. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in days. Lilliana opened the window. "For all this. For them bringing you down there. I'm sorry, but you have to hurry!" She said as she slipped out the window and started to run. Chester got out too and ran after her. From back in the house, the people were yelling and fussing, probably ready to get out. He was still following close behind her through the streets, even though he knew where he was. For the first time that day as they ran, he noticed how graceful she was. Her long brown hair whipping in the wind and the way her feet barely touched the ground as she ran. She was as quiet as a deer running through the forest, unlike his his feet as he clopped loudly down the pavement.

They started to slow down once they got closer to Chester's home. She was trying to catch her breath as she leaned against the wall. Chester put his hands on his knees as he panted as well. Lilliana looked up at the sky and slid down the wall, landing on her butt. Chester watched her as tears welded up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.  
"What happened to him?" Chester asked between breaths. His chest burned from running and his throat was tightening. That familiar pain that started in the back of his throat was nagging at him now, telling him he needed to feed. But he ignored it with ease, it wasn't that unbearable.  
"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying like this… like a big ball baby." She said as she wiped her eyes.  
"It's ok. How did he get that way?"  
"Who Tobbie? He's been that way ever since he changed.… It's because he was born on the Harvest moon. You can never tell until they change into a Werewolf. He's had it bad ever since." Lilliana frowned as she curled her black feet in and hugged her knees to her chest.  
"Does he recognize any of you when he's like that?" Chester asked, straightening back up.  
"Well, Luce and I think he does. But the rest of them don't."  
"Luce?" Chester asked, not remembering anyone named Luce.  
"Oh, Lucinda, Tobbie's mom." Lilliana said, looking up at him. "I know it might not seem like it, but Zolfo and Liko are effected by it too. Zolfo hasn't talked much this whole week that Tobias has been down there. Almost like he doesn't want him to miss anything he talks about. And Liko, well, he gets too aggressive. I guess that's their way of dealing with it."  
"I guess it's my turn to say I'm sorry." Chester smiled at her and held his hand out. Lilliana watched it for a minute, then slowly put her hand in his. Chester pulled her up and when she was on her feet he let her go. She smiled at him and slowly moved away.  
"No I'm sorry they had to put you through that. But I must go now. They're getting closer." Lilliana said as she continued to move back. "I helped you escape once, and if they catch you this time, I can't help you again."  
"Ok. T-take care, and thanks again." Chester said sheepishly, but she was already gone. In the distance, he could hear footsteps pounding on the ground, and they weren't as graceful as Lilliana's. _Shit, they're coming._ Chester started to run down the street and turned left, just a couple more blocks and he would be in the home stretch.  
"Quick this way! I have his scent!" Beck voiced called. They were right around the corner where moments ago, he and Lilliana stood.  
"You think he took her?" Zolfo's voice asked, even as they ran, Chester could still hear a hint of calmness.  
"There's no doubt about it! Lil's scent is mixed with his!" Liko's voice yelled, he sounded meaner, if that was possible.  
"Well find her and get her back!" Eros's voice boomed the loudest. _Where did Lilliana go? And why didn't she pop out at that moment. They're going to kill me if they caught up!_ Chester had turned right at the street and was almost home.

Eros stopped and yelled to his pack that continued to run. "For the Lu Garou who catches him, his life is yours!" Eros started to run again, but in the other direction. Some of the males that were there were running up the side of the buildings and swinging themselves on the roofs. Others followed as they jumped from one to another. _Damn it! I can't lead them to the mansion! It'll be a massacre!_ Chester thought and turned away from his home. All of a sudden, Liko jumped a fence and was right behind him.  
"Your mine Vamp! There's nowhere that you can hide!" Liko howled as he ran after Chester. Chester picked up the pace after he almost tripped when Liko popped out of nowhere. Liko made a yipping noise and a couple houses down, came the same call.  
"Keep running prince, I love the chase!" Liko laughed as he ran.  
"But I don't!" Chester called back, throwing down crates and cans in his path but nothing stopped him. Other wolves caught up and were joining in on the chase too. All of them yipping and laughing as they pushed each other to get to Chester.  
"He's mine! I saw him first!" Liko shouted as he pushed them out of the way.

Chester jumped high onto a fence and climbed over, dodging into an alley right away. Liko stopped in front of the fence and looked up. "He's heading for a dead end! Hurry!" Liko climbed up the fence like a monkey and dropped back down on the other side, starting the chase back up again. From up on the roof, Lilliana heard the yipping and yelling. "Liko?" Lilliana looked down to see the pack chasing after Chester, and that they were heading for a dead end. _I told him to run home!_ She said to herself as she started to follow them from above, jumping from roof to roof. Chester kept running ahead until he saw that he was at a dead end. "Oh no." Chester said as he slowly turned around to meet his fate. Liko stopped in the front of the alley, while the rest of the pack filed behind him.  
"Nowhere to go… huh pal? Too bad." Liko said, licking his lips.  
"Liko!" It was Beck's voice, then Beck's body followed with it, as he jumped from the roof and landed in a crouch. He stood up in front of Liko and turned to Chester. "Where's Lilliana?" Zolfo and a couple others rounded the corner, panting.  
"What? She went back home, she's not with me!" Chester said as he watched them.  
"Obviously! But she's not with us, so all fingers point to you." Liko snapped and pushed forward, but Beck held him back.  
"Where is she!" Beck yelled, holding up his hand to silence the pack behind him.  
"I don't know! I swear to God!" Chester said, clenching his fists at his side.  
"You better tell me boy… I swear to YOUR God, if you've done anything to my Lilliana. Your dead." Beck threatened. Now THAT made sense. Lilliana was with Beck, which would explain why he was so frantic to find her.  
"I haven't done anything to her!" Chester said with his back against the wall.  
"Stop!" The familiar voice said from the roof top above him. Lilliana jumped down, also landing on her feet, and she sprung back up, standing in front of Chester. "Beck, leave him alone. I'm here, see? I'm fine." Lilliana said in a calm voice.  
"Lilliana!" Beck said with a huge smile on his face. He finally looked relieved.  
"Your not dead!" Liko said, his mouth slightly hanging open.  
"I was never dead." Lilliana replied, with her hands on her hips.  
"See? I haven't done anything to her!" Chester breathed.

Beck walked up to her and braced her in a hug, the others stood back. "Where have you been?"  
"I was going back home. Shouldn't all of you be back there too? Maybe to watch out for Tobias so he doesn't get out?" Lilliana snapped, and to Chester's surprise, the pack bowed their heads a little. "Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves. Throwing him in the cage like that!" Glaring at Liko, she continued, "What if Tobias got loose and killed him? Then what Liko? I don't want to see more of my family die at the hands of his kind! There won't to be any killing tonight. I'm not dead, and I'd like to go home now." Lilliana said, as she looked at Beck. Beck looked at Chester then looked at his pack, then back to Lilliana.  
"Ok, lets go."  
"What!" Liko snapped, "I mean WE were this close to getting him! And now we're not! Am I missing something here?"  
"Yes you are, there's nothing to fight about. Lil's fine, so now its time to head home."  
"You can't stop a hunt Beck! Just cause she said so!" Liko mouthed back, pointing at Lilliana.  
"I'm second in command! And you will NOT argue with me, now move!" Beck yelled in Liko's face, pushing him back. "You want to be treated like an adult, fine, but if you ever want to be ranked high in this pack, you have to follow orders! Just because your Eros's son, doesn't mean you don't have to follow them like the rest of us!"  
"Yeah well, just wait till I'm OLD enough, then we'll see who's high in the ranks." Liko snapped back in Beck's face. Zolfo grabbed Liko's arm and pushed him away.  
"Let's go Li, just keep moving." Zolfo sounded defeated and tired. Liko shrugged him off and stomped forward. "Whatever.…"

Beck pulled Lilliana close and kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him and looked over her shoulder. Chester was still standing with his back against the wall and was watching her. She didn't have to say anything to let him know him what she was thinking. Beck watched Chester for the last time, then wrapped his arm around Lilliana's shoulder. Chester nodded as he looked up and saw a ladder that hung on the wall. Chester jumped onto it and climbed up. He turned back around and saw Beck and Lilliana turning the corner, laughing out loud about something. _Thank you,_ Chester said as he turned and headed home once again.


	9. The Thief

**The Thief**

Lilliana hummed as she walked through the crowds of people in the market place. It had been a week since the vampire, Chester had come to her home and caused a ruckus. After everything cooled down, her family got back into the old routine of looking for food. That was what she was doing today. She was dressed up in her best dress which was light green with ribbons and a white apron on the front. She wore a white bonnet and dark brown flats on her feet. This was her mother's dress a long time ago. Before she died, she would make all of the clothes for the pack, and they were beautiful. Now, Lilliana followed in her mother's footsteps, and made the clothes. The only problem was that they didn't have much money to buy the supplies to make clothing. The pack never did have money, but that didn't slow them down much. Why would they need money when during the winter months, they would fall into their wolf skins and live off the land? What was the need for clothes when you had a fur pelt to keep you warm. Most of the family still slept as wolves at night. Everyone got milk on their doorsteps in the morning, which tasted good every once and awhile. The only time they ever did shop was when Lucinda was baking and needed ingredients. She would be making a apple pie later and needed a couple more essentials for it to be complete. Nothing tasted better than Luce's pies, and when Beck and her father, Vince would build a fire and everyone huddle around and enjoyed each others company.

Lilliana continued to walk further into the market and looked around. She stopped at the bakery and leaned over the tray of muffins. "Mmm, those smell like they just came right out of the oven." She smiled as she took in their scent.  
"They sure were." The baker said as he smiled at Lilliana. "Banana muffins. Would you like to buy some?"  
"Hmm, tempting, but I have to stick with the list of things we _really_ need." Lilliana smiled sheepishly and waved the little sheet of paper. "But thanks anyway."  
"Suit yourself. I'll be here if you wanna come back." The baker winked at her and turned to another lady in a bonnet who asked about the muffins. Lilliana kept walking with her basket tucked under her left arm. She held out the paper and read out loud, "We need sugar, lemons and oh! Look at those apples!" Lilliana gasped as she walked over to the apple cart. "They're so red! I've never seen so many with such a pretty color!"  
"Yes, freshly picked from the grove. You're an apple person, I can tell." A woman said as waved her arm over the apples.  
"I do love apples." Lilliana said, her hand on her heart. A man from inside the fruit store yelled for the lady who was selling. "I'll be right back." She said as she left Lilliana alone.

Lilliana looked at the shiny cart of red apples and looked around. _We do need apples, and Luce IS making apple pie, but I don't know how many she has. With these, she could make a couple pies, or just have extra to eat. Lucinda likes to eat these just as much as I do._ Lilliana stood there staring at the apples, while people passed by her. She picked up an apple. "This one is beautiful! Oh I want to eat it right now." She tossed the apple up, but before she could catch it, a hand swiped it out of the air. "Hey, that's-" A loud crunch sound came from behind her, then a chuckle. Lilliana didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her. "I should have known, you two."  
Liko chewed the apple and smiled. "Hey Lilly, great pick on this here apple."  
"Liko! Give it back, we'll have to pay for it!" Lilliana snapped at him in a hushed tone. She looked around to see if people were watching.  
"Calm down Lil, you're too paranoid. That's no fun." Zolfo said as he laughed at her.  
"You boys think you own the place."  
"Ha! We do, if you think about it, they're our prey." Liko said, still eating the apple.  
"You keep acting like that, you'll get us killed." Lilliana snapped, picking up another big apple.  
"We're just playing Lilliana, chill out." Zolfo said as he looked around and picked up three big apples and putting them in her basket. He took the one from her hand and dropped it in there too.  
"Don't tell me to chill, Zolly." Lilliana said as she looked around again and whispered, "They may be prey, but they're the ones with the fire and silver bullets. Or have you forgotten about that?"

Zolfo took a couple more apples and put them into the basket. "I can't wait for the pie. Momma makes the best." Lilliana gasped as her shoulder got heavy with the amount of apples in the basket.  
"Could you take this basket then? It's too heavy now, and my shoulder is killing me." Lilliana said as she slid it off and handed it to Zolfo. "We need sugar and lemons and then we're done." Lilliana continued walking again after Liko swiped some lemons from the other cart. She walked to where the flower and sugar was sold. She folded her hands behind her back, swinging them every once and awhile. The two boys chattered away to each other as they watched people stroll along past them. Lilliana came to the last stand and picked up a package of pre-wrapped sugar. She handed over the coins and held the big bag of sugar to her chest. She turned her head in time to see a dark cloaked figure moving through the crowd. The person stopped and stared at her. Liko and Zolfo came up behind her and watched him too.  
"So what are the odds that that's the vampire?" Liko said in her ear before she swatted him away.  
"It's not. They don't come out in the daylight." Lilliana said as she turned around to face her two obnoxious cousins.  
"Well I guess you would know…" Zolfo teased as he slapped her arm lightly.  
"Yeah, since you run with vampires now!" Liko laughed at her.  
"Why you-" Lilliana began to say before a man's voice yelled through the crowds of people. "Stop! Thief! He stole my bread!"

The three wolves turned to their right to face the next street of stores. There were banging noises and horses shrill neighing filling the streets. People stopped what they were doing as they tried to see what was happening.  
"Stop him!" The man called as people started to talk.  
"Who would be stupid enough to steal from that-" Lilliana said as Liko laughed out loud and pointed. They were the only ones at the edge of street when they saw a figure running toward them. Lilliana squinted her eyes as the figure got closer. "Go figure…"As the boy stepped out into the light, they got a view of what he had stolen. He held a two big loaves of bread that smell fresh. His brown hair was wind blown and his cheeks were red from laughing as he yelled, "Run! Hurry up you guys!"

Tobias rounded the corner and ran past them, laughing.  
"Alright Tobbie!" Liko laughed as he ran after him.  
"What are you doing?" Zolfo yelled at them as he and Lilliana followed.  
"Why can't I have a normal family?" She yelled at the three boys that were already catching up to each other. The bread maker came running down the alley with a bunch of other men. The people in the street pointed the way where the four of them just run off too.  
"Oh no! Wait up you guys, I'm in a dress!" Lilliana yelled to them as she held the sugar in one hand and her dress in another. Her bonnet had fallen off her head and hung on her back, the string around her neck keeping it on.  
"Stop your bitching!" Liko snapped as he weaved through the people.  
"Excuse me! Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean- Oof!" Lilliana said as she was caught by her arm and pulled into an alley. Zolfo had her against his chest as he held his finger to his mouth. "Shhhh…" He moved her behind a clothes line where people were hanging their sheets. He let her go and she backed up, her sugar bag molded from her tight hold. She held it out and shook it, making the sugar sag in the bag. "There we go." Lilliana sighed as she looked at Tobias who was leaning against the wall, panting with a smirk on his face.  
"I got food." Tobias grinned.  
"You crazy mutt!" Liko laughed out loud and jumps over to him and ruffled his hair. Lilliana and Zolfo held their breath as the men run past. "They went that way I know it!" Zolfo looked at Lilliana who was biting her lip as she watched them go. It had gone quiet for a moment until Lilliana went over to punch Tobias in the arm.  
"What's with you guys and stealing?" Lilliana laughed at her cousins as they joined her too. Tobias looked up for a second and saw a black cloaked figure move away from the edge of the roof.  
"So, what are we going to do? We're going to get caught." Lilliana said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"If we change, then its not a problem, now is it?" Tobias said, holding his two loaves of bread like a trophy.  
"Ok we'll do it your way, but you obviously aren't stealthy enough to take two loaves of bread unseen."  
"Glad to have you back bro." Zolfo said, pushing Tobias. Tobias smiled as he watch the three wolves. Lilliana's shiny eyes so full of life as she smiled. Liko's perfect teeth as he laughed, making everyone laugh with him. And Zolfo's truthfulness as he spoke with his heart. Tobias grinned, feeling the dimples in his checks forming. "Hey, the bread right there, and I was hungry. I'm only thinking of the pack." Tobias said as he ran for the fence, and hopped over it.  
Liko let out that high pitched call, "Aaah ooo!" and followed him along with Zolfo who was still carrying the basket. Lilliana stayed back for a second and continued to smile. She had missed Tobbie's energy that he carried with him where ever he went. When he was like this, you couldn't help but smile with him.  
"That's all that matters." Lilliana said before she heard the "Aaah ooo" call again. The brown haired girl in the green dress smiled as she ran to the fence and leaped over it, with her sweet bag of sugar in her hand.


	10. Gavin's Story Part 1

**Gavin's Story Part 1**

For as long as I could remember, I lived in a dark damp basement where little light shone through. The only window was high on the back wall, and too small to escape out of it. Not that I had the courage to escape. This was my life, this was all I'd ever known. The Huntington's took me in when I was only an infant, I don't remember my real parents. But I did remember one thing. There was this beating of drums in the back of my head. It made my heart race, and my fingers and toes tingle. I couldn't remember where it had come from. But late at night, when this beat crept its way into my head, I didn't feel so alone.

I was different from the Huntington's and they reminded me frequently when I grew older. They would say that there were enemies outside of our gates that would love to take me and kill me. Horrible beasts that at night stalked around, looking for something to rip apart with their long teeth. That if they bit you, you would be cursed with the same fate. You would be a monster. And I was a monster. They said I had been bitten with the curse and when I grew older, it would grow stronger. I would change into the monster and never take my human form again. They filled my head with so much fear, so much hate, and a huge amount of falseness. I was what they called Lu Garou, a human that took the form of an animal. An ugly animal that had lost his humanity every full moon and killed at will. So I had dreaded the day when I would lose my human skin.

The Huntington boys would come down to the basement and visit sometimes. One in particular would sit close and talk to me. His name was Chester, and he was the youngest brother out of the three. He told me stories of the outside world, just a couple feet away from me on the other side of the thick brick walls. He read to me and even tried to teach me a couple stories. I would sit as close as I could during those nights. My head rested in the spaces of the bars, as I followed his finger as he read the lines. I looked forward to when he would come to visit me. He was one of the only members of the family that would. Remus, the butler, came down every once in awhile to give me my food. I wasn't aloud to leave the basement.

I had a routine which I had followed for as long as I could remember. I would wake up and be treated to my breakfast. I would stand and stretch. I could smell what the people gave me. I didn't personally know the "other" people that lived in the mansion, for they rarely talked. Chester had told me they were not aloud to speak unless spoken too. To me, they seemed to be in the same situation that I was in. But they could come and go if they wanted, and I couldn't. I would go over to my food and eat and then sit in the back of the cage. Hours would pass before my next meal, so I spent my time either sleeping or listening to the rats scurry around in their own world. The my second lunch would come, and after that I would sleep. I would dream about the stories that Chester read to me, picturing myself in as the main character. I would get so worked up over them, I couldn't wait to sleep that night. But sometimes, there would be dreams where I couldn't sleep at all. Dreams that scared me and I would cry out in the dark, hoping that someone would come to calm me. But no one did. The next morning would be the same, and the next after that, and so on. I would have never expected my life to change. But deep down, I knew that if it did, I would be ready. But nothing could prepare me for what happened that winter.

It was a dark night and even though the window was small, the winter wind blew into the cellar. The cold shaking me to the bone. I had rapped my arms around my legs that were curled up to my chest. My eyes shut tight as I tried to stop my teeth from clattering out of my mouth. I had tried again and again to fall asleep, but the sound of my teeth wouldn't let me. A creaking door broke the silence, followed by footsteps walking down the stairs toward me. I curled up tighter into a ball, hoping whoever it was would leave. Or at least had something warm…  
"Gavin?" A familiar voice called in the darkness. The steps slowed down as they reached the bottom and was looking for the light switch. I used my elbows to support my head as I sat up. Candle light lit up the basement. Rats squeaked and scurried to their hiding places as Chester moved to the back of the room. I squinted my eyes to the sudden brightness, and rubbed them gently. My eyes had gotten better in the dark, and I could make out a lot more then I used too.

Once my eyes had slowly gotten used to the light, Chester had already sat down in his usual spot, making himself comfortable. "Oh Chester, its you. I thought you were someone else." I managed to say as I fully sat up, my legs still in a curled position under my body.  
Chester laughed quietly. "No, its just me, so don't worry. I brought another book with me."  
I didn't feel like standing up, so I crawled over to him on my hands and knees. Once I got close to him, I curled my legs under once more and waited for him to begin. My stomach growled as I picked up a scent coming from his pocket. "Did you bring some food with you?" I had already known the answer, and I thought Chester knew that I knew too, so I continued. "I know I already ate, and I shouldn't ask, but I've been hungry a lot lately…" I watched him through the bars, my forehead resting in the middle of two. Chester grinned and pulled out a green apple. It wasn't my favorite, but I would take whatever he gave me.  
"All I have is this sour apple if you want it?" Chester said, handing it out for his to grab.  
"Sure, anything will do!" I smiled as I reached out to take it from his hand. Once I pulled it into the cage I sniffed it. It was definitely sour, but I took a bite from it anyway. "Oh I'm so hungry I could eat a cow! Not that I would know how big a cow is or anything. Wasn't there a cow in the last story you read?"  
"Yeah it was." Chester turned around and pulled out a red book. I munched away on the big apple as he brushed off the cover.  
"What's this story called?" I asked with my mouth full.  
"Little Red Riding Hood."  
I cleared my mouth before I spoke again. "Ooo, haven't heard this one before."  
"I'm sure you're going to love this one. Liham read it to me when I was little. I had just found it a couple days ago and thought you might want to hear it." Chester smiled again opened it to the first page.

I had finished the apple and dropped it at my side. I pressed my body against the bars as my arms hung out in the spaces between them. Chester began to read to me out loud, but quiet enough to not disturb the people upstairs.  
"Little red walked up to her Grandmother's bedside. "Why what big ears you have Granny." Little red said. "All the more to hear you with my dear." Said the wolf. "Why what big eyes you have." Little red said again, pointing at her own. "All the more to see you with." The wolf said again." Chester read, altering his voice when the characters talked. I pulled my hands back and rapped them around my chest. I had suddenly gotten cold. My teeth began to chatter as he read on and I let out a whimper. Chester stopped then and looked at me.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked, holding his finger in the page as he shut the cover.  
"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, not meeting his eyes.  
"Something on your mind, Gavin?"  
"I know I shouldn't ask, but…will I be like that?" I looked at him then, searching his eyes for the answer.  
"No, of course not." He replied. "This is the big bad wolf, I don't see you ever being like that."  
"Ok. I just wanna be normal, like you." I grabbed onto the bars and looked down. "I wanna be like you Chester."  
"But I'm not normal either."  
"Chester! Are you down here?" A raspy voice called, as his body caught up with him. Remus walked down the stairs and headed toward us. Remus was the Huntington's butler. He was medium built and walked with a little limp. His hair was graying and his scruffy face was marked with wrinkles. He had been with the Huntington's for as long I could remember, and longer. And he always seemed to pop up when you least wanted him there…  
"Yes, I'm right here." Chester answered as we watched him come closer.  
"What in God's name are you doing down here?" He asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.  
"I'm just reading him a story." Chester held up the red book and set it down in his lap again.  
"You know how your father gets when you spend "extra" time down here. It's not aloud." Remus spat as he looked over at me. "What is that? An apple core?"

I didn't know what to say. He had caught me red handed, and he didn't seem to be in the bargaining mood either. Other then Travis, Chester's father, and Dave, Chester's brother, you didn't want to get on Remus's bad side. He wasn't as bad as Travis or Dave, but there was something about him that didn't feel right. He definitely wasn't a Vampire like the rest of Chester's family, he was something else. His scent was familiar somehow. He smelled like me, buit at the same time, he didn't.  
"I…I…" I managed, I couldn't look at them.  
"He was hungry. So I gave him an apple. That's not bad right?" Chester said, looking up at Remus.  
"It's… not aloud." Remus said, not breaking his eyes from mine. "We feed you everyday. Three times a day, yet you still beg for more. That's greed coming out, not too long before-"  
"I know, I wont ask again." I interrupted before he could finish.  
"Well, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Remus looked around and grabbed a thin plank of wood from a water barrel. He help it in his right hand and came closer. "Give me your hands…"  
I gulped as I held my hands to my chest. "But they still hurt from last time."  
"Well not enough apparently. I said, give me your hands." Remus knelt down and held his left hand out to me. I looked down at my hands that were a little bruised from the last time I had asked for food. _What was wrong with me?_ I slowly moved my hands out from behind the safety of my bars and flinched when Remus's rough hand took my soft right. He whacked my hand three times before taking my left. I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes. The tops of my hands stung sharply as he dropped my other hand and stood up.

Chester sat back and scowled as he watched Remus. Remus set the plank back down and pointed at me. "No more feeding him." Remus dropped his hand and started to walk away. "Your father is going on a trip and wants you to tag along."  
"I'm not going. I'm staying home." Chester muttered as he watched me move as far away from them as possible. I held my hands close to my mouth which was sore now too.  
"Come with me and we will talk." Remus said over his shoulder. "And throw away that core." Chester grabbed the core and tossed it in a crate with other scraps.  
"See ya, Gavin." He stood up quickly and followed Remus up the stairs. I waited a couple minutes to make sure they weren't coming back down and scooted to where I sat before. A chill fell on me again and shook me deep. I clamped my left arm around my stomach and reached out for the book that Chester forgot. I flipped through the pages until I got to the part where the wolf was dressed as the grandmother. I looked through the pages, trying to remember how Chester read them.

I got to the page where the little girl was looking at the wolf's teeth. I squinted my eyes as tried to read what the wolf had said, but I couldn't. I ran my finger over his teeth and cringed. I would never know what had happened to the grandmother, nor would I know what would happen to that little girl. I slid the book away from me and reached for the blanket that Chester had also left. I pulled it through the bars and wrapped it around myself. I scooted back to where I was farthest away from the outside and clenched my stomach. It had been bothering me ever since I had eaten that apple. It was a numbing pain that clawed the inside of my body. And the more I breathed, the more I felt as if something was inside of me. Trying to get it's way out. I coughed as a rush of pain swept over me, leaving my mouth watery. At that moment, I thought whatever was inside of me was about to escape, but I was wrong when I threw up instead, leaving my legs shaking uncontrollably.


	11. Gavin's Story Part 2

**Gavin's Story Part 2** **Chester's POV**

I walked up the stairs behind Remus and stopped in the hallway as he closed the door behind me. He locked the door and looked at me. He started to walk toward my father's study and again, I followed him.  
"I know you don't like it when we punish him, but it's for his own good…" Remus began to say, but I cut him off quickly. This was a subject I did NOT like to talk about.  
"It was just an apple, Remus."  
"I know, but your father… you know how he feels. Ever since your mother…" Remus paused before going on. "It hurts me to have to be the one who punishes him, but there is nothing I can do."  
"Leave my mother out of it." I snapped at him. I hated when anyone brought up my mother. She and Liham had been jumped on the streets a long time ago by two large wolves. He made it out with a big gash on his chest, but our mother wasn't so lucky.  
"I know, I'm sorry Chester. But he wants to know everything about their kind. It hurts me to see such a young boy being cooped up like this, and not even knowing or remembering what the world is like. Knowing their history, to anyone on the outside, this would be torture." Remus said as we both walked down the halls, the maids nodding to me as we walked by. Remus looked at me with a stern look, "I know you've seen the Free one's out there, you know how they act. They're brutal to even their own kind.  
"Gavin's people made me what I am today. I am like him, in a way. If anyone of those wolves got a hold of him, the would eat him alive. They'll turn him into a killer in no time."  
"Not all of them are killers." I said, not meeting his eyes. The walk to my father's study seemed to drag on longer then it usually did.  
"How would you know?" Remus said in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he would pick up on it, for he shook his head. "You wouldn't know. You can't trust them. Even the weakest ones always have a trick up their sleeves."  
"I don't believe that."  
"Well I hope you do… because it would be foolish to turn your back on them. They would have you by your throat in no time. Look at me when I'm talking to you Chester!" Remus snapped as he grabbed my arm. I glared at him and shrugged him off. I wouldn't take this from our butler, even if he had good intentions for me to be safe. "They made me into a werewolf. Back when I was a younger man, I thought I was invincible, until I turned my back on a wolf! I change freely just like they do, but if they saw me on the streets, they wouldn't think twice to kill me!"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't believe it." I whispered. I thought of Lilliana who lead me away from the angry wolves and saved me when I was cornered. I thought of Tobias, back when it was just him and I on the rooftop which felt like it happened yesterday. Eros had said that his sickness only lasted a week. And a couple days ago, he went out to the market place to see if they would be there. And sure enough, Lilliana, Zolfo and Liko were there. Along with Tobias.

I could feel myself smile at the thought of him. He was ok, and wasn't out to kill. I was snapped back into reality when Remus started to talk again.  
"Then you're a fool." We stopped at a large door. Remus knocked on it. "He wants you to go with him to a short meeting downtown. It wont take long, but I highly suggest you go. He's not in the mood to argue." From the other side of the door, Travis sitting at his desk, writing out a document, with his books surrounding him on the walls. A fire was going in the fire place.  
"Come in." He said, not looking up as we came into his study.  
"Sir." Remus nodded his head toward Travis and shut the door behind me. I looked at the fire that was blazing to the right of my father.  
"What is it now?" Travis said coldly, looking in my direction.  
"I don't want to go." I said, looking at him now.  
"Yes you are. End of discussion."  
"But-"  
"No buts, don't make me angry," My father said, even though most of the time he was. "You're going, whether you like it or not." And that was it. I had to go, there was no arguing when my father wanted something. Remus stood quietly behind me the whole time, his hand on the door knob.  
"It wont be long Chester, and it would be a good experience for you to see a little bit of the family business." Remus said, sounding happy. Probably to get on dad's good side.  
"Fine." I said in defeat.  
"Good. We leave in a ten minutes." My father said as he gathered some paper together and wrote on them with his long feathered pen.  
"Ok Sir. I'll make sure he's ready." Remus said, opening the door for me.  
"Yes, go do that." Travis said. I looked at him one last time, then walked out the door and started to walk to living room. Just as I expected and like he said, Remus followed.  
"It'll be painless. Trust me." Remus smiled, but I ignored him and kept walking.

I sat across from my father in the carriage, looking out the window. Gray clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun. It looked like it would rain at any moment. Travis watched me the whole time, shuffling his papers every once in awhile.  
"You know your brothers had to do the same thing you're doing now. Only theirs was more involved." I eyed him up suspiciously, waiting for him to continue. "We come from a long line of brilliant scholars and hunters. Yet you have no interest in any of those things. You'd rather read worthless stories to a worthless creature that lives in our cellar. That's weak and pathetic." Travis smiled as he watched me, probably seeing his he would get a rise out of me. I was about to hiss at him, but decided not too. Our driver took a left into a narrow street and stopped when we reached our destination. He hopped down and opened our door. My father got up first and stepped out, pulling on his jacket and brushing it off. I got out after him, my white long sleeved shirt collared me neck. The driver shut the door behind us and started to unhook the horses.  
"Go lead the horses into the stables." My father said to me as he smirked and walked into a bar looking building. People were laughing and hollering as the guard closed the door. I looked at our two black stallions as they pawed the stone streets. I grabbed their reins and started to walk them toward the stables.

From inside the little barn, there was a noise then someone's hysterical laughter.  
"You were so close to getting that girl! She was in your hands! Then you chickened out." A snotty sounding boy said.  
"Shut up will ya? People just got here, so stop thinking about girls for once and start bailing hay." A calmer voice replied.  
"Sure sure." The snotty boy said and started to laugh again. One of the stable boys walked out carrying a big bale of hay to the horses. He was a big guy and his hat covered most of his dirty face. I watched as he went around the corner and started to walk the horses to the doors. Inside I could see a boy on a loft, shoveling hay down a shoot. He was still laughing to himself. There was another stable boy with his back toward me, brushing off a brown mare.  
"Hey Tom! Finish up what your doing down there and give me hand!" The boy on the loft called down to the thinner boy named Tom. Tom mumbled under his breath and continued to brush down the horse. I walked the horses inside and started to walk toward an open stable.  
"Can I help you?" Tom said before I could pass him.  
"Uh, I want to take these horses to that empty stable." I answered, looking at the side of his face. I looked up at the guy on the loft as he watched me and continued to laugh. _What was so funny_? Tom turned around to look up at the boy.  
"Will you shut up! Your like a damn jackal!" He spat but it didn't effect the other guy.  
"You wouldn't know a jackal if it came up and bit you in the ass!" He laughed down. "Here's an idea, why don't you stop bitching at me and take Pretty boy's ponies!" Tom growled under his breath and looked at me again.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing. Just take them already." I said, holding out the horses' reins.  
Tom mumbled again and took the horses from me. "Whatever Leech." He led the horses to the stables and before he came back, took off his hat to wipe his forehead.  
"What did you say?" I asked. _There was no way he knew what I was._  
"You heard me… Leech." The boy said as he turned around to face me. I gasped when I saw who it was. I should have known by his voice.  
"Tobias?" I said, my mouth dropped a little.  
Tobias frowned as he looked at me and spit on the ground. "So we meet again." He took off his worn black gloves and slapped them on the wooden post. He put them back on along with his golfer looking hat.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at his dirty arms, face, and neck.  
"Well, unlike you, we have to make money for the family. I work here."  
"Like you're the only one who works! That's for shit! All you have to do is wait for the snobby rich folk to give you their pampered horses! While I'm up here shoveling hay!" The boy up top snapped. He leaned over the wooden railing, with his gloved hands gripping the sides. He was just as dirty as Tobias. The first stable boy walked back in and put his hands on his sides.  
"Your shoveling it and I'M carrying it everywhere! You get off easy Liko!" The boy yelled up to the fuming boy. I looked at the guy's broad figure and made the connection. It had to be Zolfo.  
"Yeah who puts it together!" Liko shouted down, glaring at Zolfo.  
"Oh hi Vamp kid. We keeping bumping into each other don't we?" Zolfo said as he took off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. He walked to the back of the stables and rummaged around with some tools. I looked back to Tobias who hadn't taken his eyes off of me.  
"Sorry, but, how are you doing?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.  
"How am I doing?" One of his eyebrows went up. "Well, work sucks, I'm hungry and exhausted." Tobias spit again.

I didn't know what to say. It was so shocking to see Tobias and his brothers out here working. I probably looked like a polished doll compared to the manure smell that he and the stable gave off. A man came into the stables then and pulled up his trousers.  
"What are you blokes doing standing around making small talk? Get back to work!" He yelled at Tobias.  
"Yes sir." Tobias looked at me then walked away. From up on the loft, a low chuckle came from Liko. There was no way the man, probably their boss, could hear it. The man came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Your father is waiting for you. Tom!" He shouted in my ear, making me cringe. Tobias turned around to face them. "Get this boy his horses and hook them to the carriage!" He turned back to me and held out his hand for me to go out first. It had started to rain, I could barely see the door of the carriage. Tobias had lead the horses to the front of the stables and fit his hat so that it covered most of his face. He kept his head down as he led the horses outside. His shirt was some what unbuttoned and the beginning of his abs showed. Liko made a whistled as he watched Tobias go outside. Zolfo had returned from the back and was wiping his hands off on a greasy towel. He leaned against the door frame and watched too. I looked back at them as I made my way out in the rain. They were probably watching to make sure that their brother wasn't in any danger as he approached the famous Vampire that sat in the dry carriage. I walked next to him and softly whispered to him. "I'm glad to see you again." Tobias watched me out of the corner of his eye, keeping his mouth shut.  
"Mr. Chester. I'll get the door for you. Tom! You bess not be talking! Keep your head down son if you know what's good for you." His boss called to him. From behind him, Zolfo and Liko laughed as they watched.

Tobias tied the horses to the carriage and muttered, "If YOU know what's good for you, you would shut your mouth." I could see a small smirk on his face.  
"You say something boy?"  
Tobias looked up at his boss with his hat covering his eyes. "No Sir." Tobias looked at me for the last time and backed away from me. The boss went over to him and pushed him toward the stables. I watched as he returned to his brothers and they all laughed, getting back to work.  
"So _Zach_, that girl we were talking about earlier?" Liko said to Zolfo, using his fake name.  
"Uh! Shut up you mutt!" Zolfo said, pushing his head out of the way. I looked on and squinted to look for Tobias. Sure enough, he was still watching me from inside the stable.  
"Mr. Chester. Your carriage awaits." The man said as he held onto the handle, ready to open it for me.  
"Thanks." I said as I walked toward the door. He opened it for me and I hopped in. Travis had an annoyed look on his face as he watched the stable boys come and go.  
"What took you so long? Is it so hard to get two horses?" He said as the man closed the door and our driver started to move.  
"No, it's just because it was raining." I said, slicking my hair back to try to get the water out. I rolled up my wet sleeves that clung to my body.  
"Sure. I saw your lips move when you walked next to that filthy boy."  
"I was just talking to myself, ok? I do have a tongue to speak with too, you know?" I could feel rain dripping from my face. Travis slapped me across the cheek. He pulled on my shirt to get me closer to his face.  
"I don't want to hear that from you again. Now shut up and keep still." He spat and let me go, making me fall back. He then wiped his wet hand on his jacket and glared out his window.

When we got home, the rain had slowed down a bit. Remus was waiting for us with an umbrella outside the front door. When we came to a stop, he walked over to the door and opened it, holding the umbrella above us. I stepped out first, not caring if my father hissed in protest. I stood out in the rain as my father got out too, taking the umbrella from Remus.  
"Evening Sir, glad to see you home. I made a fire for you in your study, and when you settle in, I must talk to you about…" Remus looked at me then looked back, "The boy."  
"Boy? Sure. You come with me. Chester, go to your room and stay there." Travis said as he walked on with Remus.  
"Yes sir." I said, walking off to the front of the house. I had to hear what they were going to say about Gavin. Remus sounded urgent. What could be wrong with him? We were only gone for an hour. I ran up the stairs and into the room above my father's study. I laid down on my stomach and put my ear to the vent. I could hear the door open and close as Remus and Travis walked in.  
"I think he's…progressing. The change will come within the week. I'll keep an eye on him, but when it starts, he'll be to dangerous to treat in the cage…" Remus said, moving a chair out on the scratchy floor and sat down.  
"Are you sure? We can use some men to hold him down if need be."  
"Yes, but I think he'll be too scared of himself to care."  
"Then we'll use the only person he trusts." Travis said as he lit a pipe.  
"I wouldn't sir. I mean, once it's started, there wont be much to do. I've seen what happens when Lu Garous change for the first time. It's quick. But those changes go by fast because they live with other males and they've been around change before. Plus they have been changing to just a plain wolf from the moment they were born. I think it'll be different for Gavin. Slower, more painful. For one, he's never shifted before since he's been here." Remus said.  
"Then just keep him in the cage, don't let him out!" Travis snapped at Remus.  
"I wasn't suggesting that, Sir. I had full intensions to keep him locked up. Come with me, I'll show you. I'm sure you'd want to see this." Remus got up and pushed the chair in. He opened the door and walked out. I could hear them walk toward the basement door. Whatever was going to happen with Gavin, I was sure it wouldn't end well. And whatever my father had in store for him, I didn't know. But I had to follow and hear more. So I got up and quietly walked downstairs and put my ears to the door.

Remus and Travis were in the basement, close to stairs.  
"The cage is a perfect size for when he changes. Because he will be bigger and when the cage is small, his back will stay curved, keeping him… as an animal. He will not be able to actually stand, which is the first instinct they have when they change."  
"Good." Travis smirked.  
"Yes, but as you know, a Lu Garou can run on all fours too. When they stand on their new legs, after they have first changed, they're able to change back to a human. But as I was saying before, with the size of the cage, he wont be able too." I imagined Remus frowning now. "That could work to our advantage, because you know, when they feel… threatened, they stand up. Which makes them bigger, and have more of an opportunity to attack. I'm not sure if Gavin _will_ attack, but even if he does, it wont be much because he has to balance on the other three legs."  
"So he will react scared at first?"  
"Well, of course. What makes it harder for him is that he has had no one telling him what to expect. I mean, he hasn't changed before. So the shift of his body will be agonizing for him. Of course, he will be scared. That's natural."  
"Good. Maybe then he'll obey me." Travis said. Probably smirking to himself.  
"He already does obey you, Sir." Remus replied.  
"Does he still beg for food?"  
"Yes. He keeps asking, probably because of the change."  
"If he is still begging, then he's not obeying me."  
"It's not that he's disobeying, Sir. I think he expects it, it's not his fault." Remus said. _Way to go Remus!_  
"I don't care. Next time he begs, tell me, then I'll punish him."  
"With all due respect, Sir, what's about to happen to him is punishment enough."  
"I said do it!" Travis shouted.  
"Yes Sir."

I ran away from the door and upstairs to my room. I couldn't believe what was happening. My father had just dropped a new low to me. He was already low in my books. This was terrible. Gavin was in trouble, or was going to be, and I couldn't help him. He had no idea what was going to happen, and no one was going to be there for him. A tear ran down my check as shut my door and flopped down on my bed. There was no way I could sleep with an innocent kid downstairs tossing and turning in pain. I looked out my window at the starry night. The clouds had begun to move away, letting the moon's light shine down on my face.


	12. Gavin's Story Part 3

**Gavin's Story PART 3** Gavin's POV

It had been a week since the sickness in my stomach started. It was a throbbing pain, that never seemed to go away. If I sat up, I'd get sick. If I laid on my back, the pain in my stomach would spread to my chest, then to my lower back. Dried blood stained the tips of my fingers from clawing at the stone floor. I hadn't eaten anything since Chester had given me that apple. Before Remus told me that it had been a week, I had lost track of time. I didn't seem to notice when the sun went down and the moon was up.

I didn't notice when Chester came down the stairs and over to my cage. I was curled into a ball with my eyes shut tight. I began to shake and whimper from the pain that went from my toes to my head. It felt like my head was on fire and was blowing up into a huge balloon, ready to burst...

"Gavin?" Chester whispered, his hand sticking through the cage. I couldn't answer him. For some reason, I couldn't think of the words to say or how to say them. I moaned as my body began to shake.

"Gavin?" He said again, his voice wavering.

"Go get R-Remus." I managed to say finally. I tasted blood as I bit down hard on my lower lip.

"Remus? W-Why?"

"P-please, Chester." I cried to him. I wrapped my arms around my body and curled into a tighter ball.

"Ok!" Chester said as he stood up and ran up the stairs. He didn't shut the door as he ran to the room across the hall. With my sensitive hearing that I now acquired, I could hear him as he spoke to Remus.

"Remus!" Chester yelled.

"Chester, what's wrong?" An older voiced man asked. "It's Gavin. Something's wrong." "Oh." There was a long pause. "Chester, will you come with me? I might need your help." Remus replied as he made his way down the stairs. Chester's steps clomped on the wooden boards as he came down.

"Why are you so calm? Look at him!" Chester said to Remus.

"Because you're going into hysterics. You have to be calm for him. If he senses that you're losing it, he will too." Remus whispered, but I could hear him like he was talking out loud. "Take a few breaths, then come over to me when your ready."

My body convulsed as I felt the cage shake when Remus opened the door. Everything seemed super sensitive to me. Remus came over and placed the backside of his palm on my sweaty forehead. I moved away slightly when his cold hand touched my face. Remus pulled me onto his lap as he held his ear close to my back as I breathed. Tears began to weld in my eyes as he checked my sore hands. I moaned silently when I heard Chester step into the cage as well.

"What are you going to do with him?" Chester asked, looking down at me. He had lit a couple candles around the room. Remus laid me on my stomach while my hands dangled from his shoulders. He began to slowly rub my spine from top to bottom. It felt good in a way, but once he moved on to the lower part of my spine, the top started to burn again. I could feel my fingers twitch as the circulation was somewhat cut off.

"Nothing. Get that rag there, ring it in the water and bring it here." Chester walked swiftly out of the cage and over to a barrel that had a rag hanging off the side. He dipped it in the water and squeezed some of it out. He came back and handed it to Remus who folded it and placed it on my head. It felt good to have cool relief for my head. I wished I could have it all over my body.

"He's burning up." Remus took the cloth off and flipped it over. "Chester, he's sick. And there's not much we can do."

"We can! Just keep using the cloth." Chester cried, balling his hands into fists.

"You don't understand. You're a kid yourself. But you MUST understand there is nothing we can do. His temperature already has the cloth hot. All we can hope for is that he can work this out himself."

I cried out in pain as heat shot up my back. I gripped onto his shirt almost wrapping my arms around his neck. "Then what's wrong with him? H-He looks like he's going to die." Chester said out loud. I could feel him pacing back and forth.

"Shhh…" Remus shushed him.

"A-Am I going to die?" I asked, my eyes wide open with fright. Anything would be better then this pain.

"No no, you're not dying." Remus paused as he glared at Chester. "This happens to every boy like you."

"I'm sorry." Chester whispered.

"We have to go now Gavin. Yell for me if you need me." Remus laid my head down carefully. When he stood up, I grabbed for his pant leg. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"No please! D-Don't leave me." I stammered.

"It's ok, Gavin." He bent over and unhooked my hand from his grasp and walked away, pulling Chester by his arm. "Come now." They walked up the stairs, leaving me in the dark.

Like before, they didn't shut the door when they spoke.

"He's changing." Remus said in a raspy voice.

"What are you talking about? Changing into what?" Chester sounded utterly confused by the butler's statement.

"Oh come on Chester! He's a Lu Garou. What do you think?"

"So he's changing into a Werewolf?"

"That IS what Lu Garou means. Which is exactly why we can't do anything for him." Remus sighed.

"But he's a friend…"

"Listen to me. His body is shifting, and it's started. His insides are twisting around. So what do you propose we do?" Remus crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot.

"Nothing I guess…" Chester said in defeat.

"Exactly. I'm guessing it will start tonight. Your father wants all of us to watch. I don't think it's a good idea, but then again, I don't have a say."

"What if I change his mind?"

"Good luck with that. He thinks it will be a good experience to see how they change and view their weaknesses."

I couldn't take it any longer. My fingers spread out as I grabbed my throbbing head. I inhaled a deep breath and screamed.

"Remus! Chester! Help me!" I cried out. I ran my hands down my arms. I looked at them when I felt the pain. I had cuts all up the sides of my arms. I looked at my shaking hands and saw that they had become padded and wielded sharp claws on the tips of my fingers. Remus came down the stairs then and zipped into the cage. He held my hands down as I kicked and screamed, probably so I couldn't hurt myself even more.

"Get your father, Chester." Remus yelled up to him.

"Fine!" Chester yelled back down then was gone. I looked up at Remus and started to choke.

"R-Remus, I don't feel good. I don't want to stay down here."

"You have no choice. You must stay down here. It'll be over soon." Remus said as he rubbed my back. I felt dizzy as I looked off into the distance. I lurched forward and threw up. He had let go of my hands so I could braced myself. "Please…" I whispered to him as I looked up at his contorted face.

Just then, I felt my back wrench and twist. I cried out in pain as my spine moved. Upstairs, Chester burst into Travis's study.

"Has anyone ever told you to knock first?" Travis snapped as he threw down his book.

"Sorry, but Remus needs you to come. G-Gavin is-"

"Changing? Good." Travis smiled as he got up and walked toward the basement. "Go get your brothers. I want them to see this."

"But-"

"Do it! Now!" Travis yelled. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of the cage.

"Sir." Remus said as he got up to leave me. Travis watched me with a smirk on his face.

"It's happening fast." Remus said as he locked the door behind him and stood next to Travis.

"The sooner the better." By that time, Chester, Liham, and Dave walked down and stood their too. Liham's face looked mesmerized as he watched me and Dave's looked happy. Chester's was in pain.

"Yoah." Dave said as he watched me.

"He's changing?" Liham asked.

"Yes. It shouldn't be long now..." Remus replied.

I fell forward, my right cheek hitting the floor. My butt stuck in the air as I hid my face from them. I could feel my small pointy teeth grow into larger ones. I whimpered as my clawed feet scrapped the floor. I fell on my stomach and looked up at the crowd that came to watch me suffer. "Make it stop! I don't want to change! I want to be normal again, please, I'm sorry for what I did!" I cried to them, tears pouring out now.

"Begging doesn't work around here, kid. Neither does a beg for mercy. But you know about that all too well." Travis said, with his chin held high.

"What did I do? You said something happened to me! What was it?" I gasped. The muscles in my legs started to grow and lengthen.

"You didn't do a thing, you were born this way." Remus said.

"Scum like you deserve to suffer." Travis smirked. There was nothing I could do. I sat back up and pushed myself as far away from them as I could. I looked at my hands that had began to grow bigger and turn black, along with my feet. They began to turn furry and spread up my newly healed arm. The rest of my arms were white, along with my legs. My toes were rounded and padded. They were not my feet anymore.

"Can I go back upstairs? I don't want to see-" Chester began to say, but Travis interrupted him.

"You're staying right here like everyone else. So pay attention."

My chest started to heave as it expanded out and my back rounded. The shirt I had been wearing began to tear. It felt tight against my chest, which was now covered in fur, like the rest of my body. I fell on my side again and tried to claw my way to where they were. "P-p-please." I closed my eyes and opened them. "It hurts so bad." I could feel my ears shooting up and my face going out to a point. I could see my new nose at the end of my snout. I stretched out my chest and lifted my head in the air. My spine began to burn in my lower back as I curled it in. I felt it lengthen and then felt the fur rush to the end and grow thicker. I turned around to see my tail hanging out over my pants. It had a long black stripe down the middle which connected to a black curves of fur that rapped around my haunches. I glanced over to see if Chester was watching, and sure enough he was. I whimpered at him, hoping he could do something. But like Remus said, there was nothing they _could _do. I sat with my back against the wall and cried.

"It's almost done now…" Remus said quietly.

"Good." Travis said with a yawn.

When the sickness in my stomach stopped, I crawled over to where Chester stood. I wasn't used to my new feet, so I wobbled this way and that. When I got to the bars, I stuck my hand out. It didn't fit like it used to when I was…human. Like before, I tried to imagine something to say. "C-Chester" I managed. I was shocked by my voice. It was not the same, it sounded deeper, older, like Remus's when he was tired. I looked up at Chester, a frown on my face. He stood staring at me, his hand balled into a fist to cover his mouth. His eyes were big as he watched me. He reached his hand out an inch, but when Travis hissed at him, he drew it back. Tears were still coming, but I couldn't feel them on my cheeks. "I-I-I-It's st-ill m-m-me." I said before my voice disappeared completely and came out in a whimper. I had lost my tongue, and I wouldn't be getting it back. I drew my hand back into the cage and covered my face with them. I ran my claws down my face, pulling the loose skin with it. I began to pant when I stretched out my back and grabbed the bars.

"Here we go." Remus breathed as they all held their breath. My back began to ache and my muscled legs tingled. With my strong arms, I pulled myself onto my feet. They were wobbly at first, but I got used to them. It felt so good to stand on them, but I wasn't completely upright. My head hit the bars on top, keeping me in a crotched position. I growled in annoyance at the cage that kept me from standing. I whipped my head around as Travis began to laugh.

"You were right, Remus! It WAS the first thing he did!"

My back began to hurt as I slid down and sat in a crouch. I wanted, no, _needed _to stand and stretch out my new body, but I couldn't. I wanted to rip apart the bars for their inconvenience. After all that had happened, I could care less that I was in this form. All I wanted was to stand, and they couldn't give me that. I laid my ears on the back of my neck and sighed.

"Let's go, there's nothing to see here." Travis said, as he began to walk away. Liham and Dave who stood silently the whole time, laughed and followed him. Chester continued to watch me, even when Remus held onto him. As they walked away, he looked at me over his shoulder. I had curled up in the back of the cage and looked at him. My friend, who had been there for me for years, didn't say a thing to me. But when he looked, my face pulled back into a smile with my tongue slightly hanging out. My tail, which I had momentarily forgotten about, began to move back and forth behind me. I whipped my head around to watch it, then turned back sheepishly. I could see Chester mouth twitch a little before he walked off with Remus. I turned my head to the side and barked out to them.

"_Bye Chester." _I said, but he couldn't understand me. And he never would again.


	13. Gavin's Story Part 4

**Gavin's Story PART 4 **Gavin's POV

It had been two weeks since I had changed, and quite frankly, I was used to it. My routine didn't change when I had, it just got difficult. I had found out that Remus was a wolf, but he wasn't like me. He would come down and feed me. And like before, I was happy to have somebody visit me, even if it was for only a couple minutes. I had learned to walk on my new legs, and use my new senses to my advantage. I could tell who was walking by upstairs just by their footsteps. Sometimes I heard Chester's- his were swift but heavy- but I hadn't recently. I wish with all my heart he would come down to see me. But he never did.

I had curled myself in a ball for sometime when I heard Remus walking down the stairs. My ears twitched his way when he carried down my food. Enigma, Chester's cousin, followed down too. I hadn't seen her much when I was human, but she recently came down to get a look at me.

"Ew." She said, waving her hand in front of her nose. "It smells down here. He smells. Do something about it, Remus."

"What do you want me to do, Ms. Enigma? It's his fur, it needs cleaned. He's been rolling around in his filth since the day he changed." Remus sighed, carrying my food over to me. I stood and let out a bark. I knew to stay back in the cage when Remus came in. I had to earn my trust back. Enigma walked over to my cage and crossed her arms.

"Well, why don't we clean him? I mean, he's wearing the same clothes that he changed in. They don't fit him anymore." She pouted her lips at him. I sniffed myself, and, to my surprise, I did smell. I must of gotten used to it.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. Your uncle made it clear that we shouldn't-" Remus started, opening my cage door and tossing a chunk meat to me.

"But Remus, being the animal lover I am, I can't stand to see him suffer." I liked her, maybe she was as nice as Chester. I crouched over to the meat and grabbed it with my paw, pulling it toward me. I sat on my bottom as with my legs curled up, supporting my arms as I ate. I tore off a piece, chewed it and watched them. Then repeat.

"Ms. Enigma, please."

"We don't have to take him out, we'll go in. And clean him up. We have enough water, that won't be a problem." Enigma folded her hands and held them to her chest. "It could be just you, me and Chester. I know Liham and Dave won't help. But I know Chester would!"

"Fine." Remus sighed in defeat. He looked at me and squinted his eyes. I had finished my meal, leaving what was left-which were the bones- in a spot where there was a space between the wall and the cage. I hid them there to chew on later. "Go tell Chester. I'll get the water."

Enigma squealed and ran upstairs. Remus's shoulders slumped and went over to fill the barrels with water. I wagged my tail as I followed him along in the cage. He glanced over at me often, frowning.

"Well aren't you lucky." Remus set a barrel close to door.

"_I don't know about that Remus, but, I would like to see Chester again." _I barked to him. I had just recently found out that he could understand me too. Even though I seemed to be speaking in dog tongue.

"We shouldn't be giving you a bath, but it seems you appeal to all the right people."

"_I've never really met Enigma before. But she seems nice." _I gave him my big toothy smile. I decided to kill some time by cleaning off my face. I licked my paw and tried to wipe off some of the blood from the meat that stuck to my fur.

"Don't get too comfortable around them." Remus said, straightening up.

"_Like I said before, I just wanna see Chester. Is he scared of me?" _I whimpered. I couldn't imagine him hating me. I couldn't be that bad looking, could I?

"Who knows. He hasn't come down since."

"_Maybe he was busy…"_ I hoped.

"He wasn't busy. Trust me." Remus turned his back on me and rested his back on the bars. I didn't want to talk anymore, I'd rather see for myself.

When I heard footsteps come down to me, I jumped up in excitement. Enigma wasn't alone. Chester was there with her, along with towels and what smelled like soap. I wanted to be close to him again. I wanted him to sneak down here and read to me like he used too. He had a big smile on his face as he dropped the towels and scratched the back of his head.

"Wow, it _does_ smell down here. What have you been up to Gavin?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side.

"_Waiting for you…" _I walked up to where he stood and leaned my head against the bars.

"You haven't changed much buddy." He reached into the cage carefully and rubbed the side of my face. I flinched from his touch. It had been the first time someone had touched me since I had fur. It felt good as he massaged my temples, so I stuck my tongue out. "Oh you like that now, don't you?"

"Chester, careful." Remus warned, rolling up his sleeves. Enigma had brought down an assortment of brushes to use on me. Most of them smelled like another animal had been using it.

"You brought down a horse brushes?" Chester asked, looking at the different sized brushes in her hands.

"Well I didn't know what could comb through that." She pointed to the trough of fur on the back of my neck, then at my tail. "So I guessed horse brushes would be perfect. I mean, it combs through Demon's mane and tail perfectly." Demon was obviously one of their horses. I wondered what a horse looked like…

Chester looked at me and made a ticking noise with his tongue. "Before we do anything, we have to get those rags off of you." He looked at Remus who rolled his eyes. I looked down at the remains of my clothes that barely hung on me. I didn't want to take them off because they were a reminder of what had been. I backed up a little and put my ears back. It was true, it was hard to walk around with the pants I had on, but, I didn't want to be naked!

"Oh come on Gavin, it'll be nice to get some air." Chester smiled as he went for the lock.

"_No it wouldn't…"_

"He's right Gavin, you need to get those off." Remus said, holding onto Chester's shoulder. "Let me go first." _"No." _Remus unlocked the door and slowly went inside, his hands held up. I backed away into the far corner, my feet scrapping the ground to try to push myself away. Chester followed behind, slowly shutting the door. _Crap. _Remus branched out to my left and Chester came around to the right. His hands were up too. I sniffed the air by his hand and slowly put my head in his hands.

"Wow, your head's a lot bigger then I remembered." He laughed, scratching behind my ear. That did the trick, I was on my feet in no time, slowly moving forward. I could feel Remus's hand on my side. I heard him grumble when I flicked my tail against his head.

"Careful, Chester. He's backing you into a corner." Remus said as he got a hold of my shorts.

"I'm just rubbing his ears. He likes it, see?" I couldn't have been happier to see my dear friend smile. When Remus began to pull my shorts down, I whipped my head around to watch him. I didn't want to step wrong, because he had caught me off balance. I whimpered as he pulled them down my legs, catching on my feet. Chester moved to my side and ripped the remains of my shirt. My eyes shot open as I jumped away from the sudden noise, and when I pulled away, so did the rest of my clothes. I turned around to see Chester holding my old shirt and Remus my pants. I quickly tucked my tail under me, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Chester laughed at me as he walked forward.

"You're covered in fur goof ball." Chester ran his fingers down my back, pushing the fur with his hand. I shuddered from his touch and sat down. He then took my face in his hands and squeezed my face together. "You know I've always wanted a dog."

"Let's get this over with, ok?" Remus sighed, walking out of the cage and throwing the scraps away. I looked up at him and licked his wrist.

"_Is that what I am? A dog?" _I panted, watching Remus.

"Sort of, you're a wolf." Remus replied, pulling a barrel of water into the cage.

Chester's head snapped up and watched Remus. "You can understand him?"

"Sometimes."

"_What! All the time! Tell him you can understand me all the time!" _I growled at him, pulling my head away from Chester's limp hands.

"What did he just say?" Chester asked, not taking his eyes off of him.

"That he wants his bath now, or he'll go crazy." Remus smiled. "_No, Remus. That is NOT what I said." _I frowned at them and walked toward the back of the cage.

"So let's give him what he wants, no?" Remus picked up the barrel.

"_No."_

"Yes." Remus said.

"_What are you going to do?" _I asked. I wanted to stay where I was.

"Dump this water on you." Remus replied. Some of the water splashed out of the barrel. "Come here, Gavin." Chester said calmly, slapping his hand on his leg.

"_You don't have to slap your leg for me to come to you." _I eyed Chester up then stuck my tongue out.

"He likes that, Chester." Remus laughed.

"_No I don't. Stop lying to them."_

"I'm not."

"_Sure." _I grumbled at him. I decided I wasn't going to talk anymore. At least not to him. I walked over to them and stood between the two of them.

"It'll be ok, Gavin. But it might be a little cold at-" Chester began to say when Remus dumped the barrel full of water on my head.

I yelped out of shock and bolted away, hitting the side of the bars because I couldn't see. I was dripping wet and I could feel my fur collecting water.

"Shake it out." Chester said. I looked at him with my head turned to the side. "Like this." He shook his wet hand and wiped them on his pants. I balanced on three legs and shook my hand like he did. The water sprayed off, becoming somewhat dry. I did the same to other one, then looked up at them.

"Oh boy. Shake your whole body, Gavin. Not just your hands. Shake your feet out too." Chester laughed at me. I pulled my gums back a little then shook out my feet. I backed up some then shook out all the water on my body. It went spraying everywhere, wetting the walls.

"Uh, Gavin!" Chester said as he wiped off his face. Enigma came in then and held out the brushes and soap. I walked over to Chester, stepping in a puddle of water. Enigma set the brushes down and lathered up her hands.

"Gavin, you're going to smell so good!" She smiled and walked toward me.

"Careful." Remus said, again. I growled at him then looked at her with a smile. She stopped at my side and began to rub her soapy hands on my fur. I could smell the dull scent as she ran her fingers deep into my scruff. Chester had lathered his hands up and started to clean my face. He was careful not to get it in my eyes and mouth. He massaged it into my skull and behind my ears. Enigma took the bar of soap and began to rub it all over me instead of her hands. Remus walked to the other side of me and did the same. Soon after, I was cover in bubbles and suds. They poured water on me again, and this time, I was prepared. Enigma and Chester laughed as they chased me around in the small cage to dry me off. Remus went to get a mop to clean out the cage. When they finally caught me, they wrapped my large body in towels and began to dry me off. The towels weren't as effective as shaking out the water. It was after that, that Enigma wanted to brush me out. Chester took my sides and with a smaller brush, while she combed my face. Every couple strokes they had to stop and pull out the fur that stuck to the brushes. Chester told me to sit down while he combed out my chest. I tilted my head up as he went from my chin down to my breast bone. Enigma grabbed the wire brush, along with my tail. She ran her hand down my back so I knew she was there, then she began to brush it out. I whimpered when she pulled on it, trying to get the knots out. I felt my hands being lifted and turned my head to see that Chester had taken them and flipped them over so they were facing up. He rubbed soap in his hands and washed the pink pads gently. He also brought over a bucket of water and stuck my hands in it. Then, he moved onto my feet that were sitting around him. I watched him work, each foot twitching from his touch. He then brushed them out and looked up at me, smiling.

When everything was said and done, they stepped out and took a good look at me and my surroundings. "The cage is too small." Chester began, with his arms crossed.

"No." Remus answered him, setting down the mop.

"From head to tail, he takes up a third of the cage. I'm not saying for it to be higher, cause I know how my father feels about that. But we should make it longer for him." Enigma agreed with a nod. It was rather small, I had noticed. Since I was bigger in size, it didn't give me much room to roam around. I scratched the back of my head and rolled over on my back.

"I'll talk to Travis about it. If the idea is accepted, you will help build it." Remus said, picking up the supplies and heading upstairs. Chester grabbed some too and said his goodbyes to me, as did Enigma.

I sat back up and smelled my fur. I nibbled at a wet patch, sucking up the water. My floor smelled clean, along with my coat. I took a couple steps toward the side of the cage that was facing the stairs and leaned my face against it. I began to whine for Chester to come back down. A couple hours later, he bounded down the stairs before the other footsteps came.

"Gavin, we're making your cage bigger!" He said, holding onto the bars. I barked at him and wagged my tail. I jumped up on my hind legs, almost doubling him in size. But like before, I wasn't fully standing. Travis came down then with a muzzle and lead.

"You will put this muzzle on him, hook him to that side of the wall, lay him down and keep him there until we finish." Travis said, dropping the things into Chester's hands. Chester then went around to the door and walked in. I slid back down to the ground and waited for him to come. He held out the bag for my mouth to go in. I backed away from him and whimpered.

"I know, Gavin. But it's for the best." Chester said, slipping the muzzle on and tying it to the back of my head. He hooked on the lead and guided me out of the cage. For the first time in a long time, I walked out in the open. Travis stopped Chester and yanked on the lead, jolting my head forward.

"You better not stand up, or I'll punish you good and long." He glared into my eyes. I tucked my tail underneath me and walked to a small place where there where blankets on the floor. Chester sat down and patted the ground with the blankets. I laid down on my stomach, my legs tucked under my body. Chester sat with his back against the wall, his hands gripping the rope in his hands. The people that worked in the house were downstairs now, banging away at the bars and spreading them out. The dull panging made me drift off into sleep, along with Chester's hand rubbing my back.

Later, Chester woke me up when everything was finished. I stood up and followed him to the entrance. He lead me inside and unhooked me.

"See, I told you I would get you a bigger place." He smiled, rubbing the left side of my face. I licked his hand and decided to check out my new area. It was much bigger, but it wasn't much taller. I still couldn't stand. I then took the time to examine my body. Without those pants on, I had a sleeker look. There was a long black line that went from my shoulders to the tip of my tail. Four curving crescents were also on my back. Two on my shoulders, and two that sat above my flanks.

"You have those curves around your eyes too." Chester said, watching me. I stretched out my feet and shook my head. Behind me, my tail twitched. I turned to look at it and tried to grab it. But I couldn't quite reach it. I fumbled to get it, yipping and barking. After awhile I gave up and sat down. I looked down at it as it moved on the ground. I held my arms up to get a better view for when I pounced on it. I laughed to myself as I moved freely around in my bigger pen.

Chester laughed with me and sat down where he used to sit. Once I calmed down, I sat in my old spot and watched him. He pulled out a book from his bag and set it down.

"Just like old times? Huh?" He thumbed through the pages and began to read to me. I laid back down, yawning. I rested my head on my hands and listened to him read. I had drifted off to sleep somewhere in the middle of the story. It had to have been the best sleep I've had in a long time.


	14. The Questioning

_The Questioning Eros's POV_

_**It was a cold night. The wind nipped at my human skin, tempting the animal inside me to come out. I sighed, catching a glimpse of my breath as it hung in the air. I had sent two of my men, Sneer and Ulrik to fetch a man I wanted in the jail not far from our home. I sat in the carriage outside the building with my arms crossed. I hated being out in the open like this. There wasn't much that could hurt me, but it still made me wary. **_

_**When they came back, Sneer slid inside, followed by a gangly looking man. He looked weak and vulnerable, which was what I had expected. Ulrik whistled and slid in next, shutting the door. The carriage began to move through the streets, echoing in the darkness.**_

"_**Hey, hey now, watch it you brutes." The man said as Sneer and Ulrik squished him together. I sat with my legs crossed and hands folded. "What's going on? What do you want?"**_

"_**I've got questions for you. So you better think long and hard before you answer." I said, locking my eyes on him.**_

"_**What do you want to know?" He asked, one of his eyebrows went up.**_

"_**How close were you to that coven?"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" **_

"_**The coven. Your employers!" I snapped.**_

"_**I'm a man of my word. I'm not supposed to talk about what goes on inside that mansion." He smiled at me.**_

"_**Well you see, I don't necessarily agree with what goes on in that mansion. We do not get along with those Vampires."**_

"_**Wait. You know?" He looked me up and down.**_

"_**More then you can imagine…" I was getting bored with this already.**_

"_**Oh. You should have said that in the first place-" He began but I cut him off.**_

"_**I did."**_

"_**Oh. Well, I nearly escaped with my life! I was a servant. I cleaned the house, did their bidding. You know. Luckily, I was one of their favorites, and they didn't kill me like they would the others." He said, leaning back in the seat. **_

_**A couple minutes passed before I answered. "How did you escape?"**_

"_**Well, there was this one guy. Well he wasn't just a guy. He was more like… I don't know, I thought Vampires were strange." He stammered. I squinted to look at him, getting agitated. "He wasn't human like us, he smelled like an animal. Acted like one too. I guess you could say he was sort of like their pet. Only they trusted him. He was their butler." **_

"_**Butler?"**_

"_**Yeah. He would serve them and do other things. He would get real close to them, and they didn't bite him. Like I said, trusted."**_

"_**You didn't say how you escaped." I said, trying to get back to my question.**_

"_**He…let me go?" He seemed utterly confused.**_

"_**Just like that?"**_

"_**Well, yeah. That's what I thought at least. Until the police were there to pick me up and lock me in there." He pointed his thumb in the direction of the jail. "I had to swear to secrecy. Say, how did you know I was in there, anyway?"**_

"_**You said he smelled like an animal? Like what?" I asked.**_

"_**You keep changing the subject, first escaping, now this? Why does it matter, maybe he was just dirty."**_

"_**The smell?"**_

_**He rolled his eyes. "I don't know, like…dog? Why?"**_

_**I looked at my companions who nodded in my direction. I gazed out the window while the carriage shook us back and forth. We were going in circles, on purpose. **_

"_**Do you think the butler is one of us, Eros?" Ulrik said, his arms crossed.**_

"_**No, no. I don't think so. It if was, they would have killed him already." I answered, rubbing the stubs of hair on my chin.**_

"_**Then it's a Made. It would have to be." Sneer said, frowning.**_

"_**That's true." I said, almost in a whisper. "He would be accepted into their world because he isn't in ours. He would be able to get information about us, and know how we function. But it doesn't make sense. Why would they be keeping a Made, of all creatures, in their home? It practically goes against everything that they believe in!" **_

"_**I'm confused." The man said, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants.**_

"_**Looks like we have more digging to do." I said, looking at him.**_

"_**W-where are we going?" He asked, trying to get a glimpse outside.**_

"_**Is that all you can tell us? What else is in that mansion?"**_

"_**I-I don't know. Animals? I'm not sure. You weren't supposed to wonder around where you weren't wanted… unless you wanted to die. I got out, that's all that matters. But the cells weren't that comfortable, either."**_

"_**I'm sure they weren't. So, what is their leader like, is he smart? Is he as good looking at me? Tell me." I said, smirking.**_

"_**Well he's definitely smart, that's for sure. And he has an army that could wipe out the city. Well, it's more like he KNOWS people. If he had an army, I'm sur-"**_

"_**What is this Made wolf's name?" I interrupted.**_

"_**If he's good looking, I don't know. It's the ladies I'm…What did you say? Wolf? How do you know he's a wolf? I'm positive Vampires exist, but now are you implying that were-people exist, too? Man, I don't know what fantasy land you live in but, this is really starting to freak me out." He babbled on, looking from Sneer to Ulrik to back at me. Sneer began to growl and cracked his knuckles. I smiled as I saw the man jump and move away from him. I picked at the dirt out from under my nails.**_

"_**Not a fantasy…it's for real. And if you don't tell me what I need to know, then things aren't going to be too good for you, my friend. Now, his name?"**_

"_**Remus. His name's Remus."**_

_**I tapped my knuckle on the top of the carriage. "Stop." I looked back at him. "Thank you for your information. You are no longer needed."**_

"_**Well ok, you're welcome?" He says and tries to move for the exit, but Ulrik pushes him back down. "What's going on?"**_

"_**You see, I'm a very respected man. People look up to me for their protection. You wouldn't know how BAD I would look if I let a little slip up like you run the streets with wild ideas about Werewolves and Vampires. That they exist, do you?" I leaned forward, getting close to his face.**_

"_**W-werewolves?" He began to shake.**_

"_**That won't only put my family in danger, but you would get those blood sucking leeches on our backs, and that's not acceptable."**_

"_**I-I won't tell. I promise."**_

"_**You dumb human, how stupid do you think I am? You were the one who told us about the Vampires?" I laughed in his face while I reached behind me to pulled out a silk bag. "I promised my pack I would bring them something good tonight. I'm a man of MY word." I said, mocking what he had told me earlier. I pulled out a small knife from the bag and looked at it. "Well not exactly a man, per say." I grabbed his arm and pulled it toward me.**_

"_**No please! I don't want to die!" He cried, trying his best to pull away from my grasp.**_

"_**Like I'm going to risk my pack's lives for the likes of you!" I sliced his arm, letting the scent of his blood fill my nostrils. I could feel the wolf in me about to take over, about to do the one thing that brought any satisfaction to me. I didn't have to look at him to know what this human saw in my eyes. They had turned a dull golden color along with my partners eyes. They weren't human anymore.**_

"_**Oh God! Please no!" He screamed as Ulrik got out of the carriage, pulling him out into the streets.**_

"_**There's no God here to save you." I said as I got out, followed by Sneer. "Looks like we'll be eating good tonight, boys." **_

_**The skinny man screamed as he was dragged to the back of the house, where my pack began to form, their eyes yellow with hunger. They began to take off their clothes as Ulrik and Sneer let the man go. He ran to the forest, screaming for help. I came to the back, my pack bowing to me as they started to run. My three boys led the pack as they changed in midair, landing on four legs. I stood next to Lucinda as she, my daughter and I changed too, running after our pack. Within seconds, the man's screaming stopped and howls began.**_


	15. Abducted

**Abducted Tobias's POV**

I laid with Liko and Zolfo on the living room floor. We had just got back from the hunt and everyone was stuffed. It wasn't normal that we would hunt a human, it only happened when a human _needed _to be hunted. But when we did, it left us full for days. Beck would say that it was our human side hungering to be humane. Some of the kids ran around the house, tackling and fighting with each other. Evaline, our baby sister, ran around with them, growling and bouncing. Most of the kids that ran with us, had neglected to find their clothing. When we shift into a wolf, we automatically lose our clothing. So if there are no clothes around for us when we change back, we're pretty much screwed. Not that we would care if we saw one of our own naked, it was just polite to get dressed.

Liko, on the other hand, preferred it. He was on his stomach, smiling all the while. Zolfo and I, both wearing shorts, looked at each other.

"You know our kid sister is running around here, right?" Zolfo said to Liko who laughed.

"Like we haven't seen her little bum run around here before." Liko folded his arms and laid his head down. I rolled over on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't want to see YOU." Zolfo mumbled.

"Anything catching your interest, Tobbie?" Liko said snorting.

"Is it bad that I enjoyed it?" I asked, knowing their answer.

"Nope, not bad at all." Liko said, yawning. "The guy had it coming…" "But did you noticed how Momma didn't? She was there to watch us. That's all."

"Well, she was a human before." Zolfo said, copying Liko's yawn. "She might have felt bad."

Our mother had been human before she was a wolf. So technically, she was a Made, but not exactly. When Eros changed her, he wanted her as his mate. So when she changed for the first time, she was like us. She had her wolf form, plus she would be the alpha female. She was the only one allowed to change to the anthro form. Every Lu Garou had the power of both animals, but only when your chosen to be alpha, do the females ever change. So if Beck would ever become alpha, Lilliana would take the form too. A cry broke my train of thought as all three of us looked up. A boy had Evaline by the hair while she was on her back, kicking him to try to get away. Liko, being the closest to them, sat up and grabbed the boy's arm. He growled at him and pushed the boy down. Evaline scrambled to her feet and jumped into the safety of Liko's arms.

"Todd, play nice." Liko snapped at him. Any normal kid would have ran away crying, but Todd stuck his tongue out and ran to the next boy. Liko laid Evaline on her back and turned back to his stomach, his arms cradling around her.

"Li-Li, how come you're not wearing any clothes?" Evaline giggled in her baby voice, slapping Liko's cheek.

"Who needs clothes?" Liko smiled down at her and tickled her collarbone.

"You do!" She laughed as she cringed her shoulder where he tickled her. "You need to cover stuff up."

"What stuff?" Liko teased her. She was at the age where everything boy was gross.

"You know."

"No girl should be put through this torture." Zolfo said, playing with her hair.

"You're naughty, you know that?" Liko laughed. "Nope." Evaline laughed as she pulled at Liko's hair. She hit her head on his chin, trying to get up on her knees to hug his neck.

"Zolly did you get anything tonight?" Evaline asked, her cheek pressed on Liko's. I frowned, hating that my kid sister was so into hunting a human.

"I got my fair share. How was running?" He asked, smiling.

"I would have rather done what you did, Zolly." Evaline yawned as she curled into Liko. She changed then, her little dress still clung to her wolf body. Evaline yawned, stretching her legs out. Liko thumbed around her eyes, making her coo. He shifted too, his arms spread out around her small body. She growled at him as he nibbled behind her ear. I reached my hands out to pull off her dress that Lilliana spent some time to make. Evaline yawned again and rested her head on Liko's arm. The two siblings closed their eyes as the laid close to each other.

Sometime after that, Zolfo and I fell asleep too. I curled into a ball, my head close to Zolfo's stomach. I was thankful for times like this. Even though we were rough with each other, we could always count on coming back and simply bounding. It was what made us a pack. It was what made us brothers. I woke up to a hand shaking my body. I opened my eyes to see my mother looking down at me. She smiled as she ran her finger across my cheek.

"Momma? What's going on?" I asked tiredly. I stretched out and sat up, making Zolfo do the same.

"Sorry to interrupt you three, but Eros would like to see you." She said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Why?" Zolfo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"He's got a mission for you three. He thinks you guys are the only ones who can do it." Lucinda smiled as she slowly pull her pup out from under Liko. He let out a sigh and flicked his ears. He looked up at her and made a huffing noise.

"She is mine too, you know?" She said, pulling the loose fur on the back of his neck. I got up and stretched out my arms. Evaline had curled into her, tucking in her paws. Her head hung over Momma's arm. Zolfo stood up too, brushing off his shoulder.

"I'll be in the room with the others. Come as soon as you're ready." My mother blew us a kiss then walked away.

"What do you think he wants?" Zolfo said, his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. Why would he think only we could do the job?"

"Beats me."

Liko walked in front of us, still a wolf. (_Who cares. As long we're not sitting on the sidelines.) _He said in our heads. We could hear him telepathically whether we were human or not. It all depended on if you wanted to be open or not.

"You can't always be in the front, Liko." Zolfo said, sighing.

(_Why not? Isn't that where everyone wants to be?) _

"Sure. But-"

(_But nothing. Whatever he wants, we'll do.) _Liko growled at us then shut us out of his head. That was fine, he was giving me a headache.

When we entered Eros's room, he was sitting with Evaline in his lap. Our mother was standing over him lovingly, with Beck and Lilliana to her right. I held the door for Zolfo and Liko, then followed in myself. It was polite for the omega to do things for the upper class wolves. I personally didn't like to go out of my way to do them, but it was in front of Eros. Liko zipped to the side as his body began to shake. He had changed back to the naked human he was earlier. No one seemed to notice him.

"Boys, like your mother said, I've got a little job for you." Eros said, petting a sleeping Evaline.

"What would you like us to do?" Liko said, crossing his arms.

"I want you three to go to that mansion and snoop around. That man said there was a Made in there. I also got the impression that that wasn't the only thing living under that roof." Eros said, looking up at them. "I'm aware that it will just be you guys, but, I think you'll hold your own if anything happens."

"Yes, Sir." We said at the same time.

"Go now. Report back tomorrow." Eros said. "I'm counting on you."

We stopped in Liko and Zolfo's room before we left. They shared the same room. Everyone had at least two people living in a room, except for me. I had yet to have someone to share a room with me.

"Why don't you find some clothes already?" Zolfo said as he rested on the bed. I leaned against the door frame.

"Sure, sure." Liko said, slipping pants on. "I'm pumped right now!"

"Then let's go." Zolfo sighed, standing up and walking out the room. I followed him, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Liko came behind me and hooked his arm around my neck.

"Why so glum, Tobbie?" Liko said in my ear.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You don't want to do this little mission?" I could only imagine the smile on his face.

"It's not that." I said as we walked outside and into the streets. "What do you think we'll find at that place?"

"Who knows. I hope it's nothing." Zolfo said, walking slower so we could catch up. "But remember, there's a full moon in a couple days. So we have that long to look around."

"Oh yeah, the kids get their full initiation into the pack." Liko said.

"Do we have to sit through the stories?" I asked, not looking forward to the big family meeting.

"I don't think so. We're older, remember?" Zolfo answered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop Gramps." Liko said, pulling his arm away from me. Our Grandfather, Rafael is a member of the Dogon pack. A very well known pack in the region. His job every year, a month before the snow fell to the ground, was to call all the packs that were in the area. We would meet on a full moon and initiate all the younger wolves of the packs. He would tell them stories of our ancestors and their history. It was a big deal, and not showing wasn't taken lightly. Rafael, in his younger years, was the alpha of the pack, and a powerful one at that. Not many people died under his watch, and it is still like that to this day. The initiations weren't the only reason to gather too. Being a well known alpha that he was, meant he got around. So this get together was another way to see family as well. Eros, was Rafael's son, so it was expected that his sons would be there. We had a bunch of uncles, some of them were alphas, like Eros. Some were beta's, and some were just regular members. There was one brother, Salem, that was an omega, like me. He didn't branch off like his older brothers did, so he stayed back with the pack. When we would gather, I would see more of him then anyone else. Being omegas, we had to stay back while the others mingled. Rafael wasn't the alpha anymore because of his old age, even though we can choose not to age if we pleased. Delos, Eros's older brother, was the pack alpha now. He came up with that rule. We both agreed that we would avoid him. This made Rafael the storyteller of the pack. The one who knew all the stories and told them every year.

As we walked the streets in silence, I looked up into the sky. The star's lit up the blackness, making the night feel not as empty. Every time I looked up, I thought of Sunny… And every time I thought of Sunny, my heart felt like it was about to rip out of my chest. It hurt too much to think about her.

"T-Tobias?" Liko said, stretching out my name. "Earth to Tobias. Do you copy?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"You wanna tell us what you're looking at?" Liko said, his lips in a straight line.

"Nothing."

"You keep saying nothing. I know it's nothing, Tobbie."

"I'm thinking of her…" I frowned and looked away.

"Well don't…it's, uh, not good to think about the past." Liko said, not knowing what to say. They all knew how I felt.

"Just don't think about her right now, ok? It's not the time to have your mind wondering." Zolfo said, stopping. We were a couple houses down from the mansion's gates. Just then, the gates opened and black horses came trotting down toward us. We dashed for an alley to hide as the carriage went by.

"Tobias, follow that carriage. Liko and I will scope out the mansion as wolves. We'll meet back here at sunrise." Zolfo said, sitting in a crouch.

I dropped my clothing and shifted then into my wolf body. My sleek brown fur rustled as I shook myself out. I walked to the street and turned my head to my brothers. They had tucked their clothes and mine behind some crates and shifted too. Zolfo yipped at me to go on.

(_We'll stay in tune with you. We're all going to be separated from this point on. Be safe.) _Zolfo said as I ran off. He showed Liko and I which way he would be taking. Liko would be scooping out the left side of the mansion, Zolfo the right. I followed behind the carriage, careful not to be seen. I sniffed the air and smelled the vampire's gruesome scent. He had gotten out of his carriage and into a building. He appeared to be the only one who left. My ear's scanned the area for any disturbance, but all I could pick up were the scurrying rats in the far alleys. Soon after that, the vampire got back inside his ride and was off. Again, I followed, careful not to stay too long in the open. I jerked to my left as the carriage came to a stop. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I watched behind some crates. The vampire got out and was looking around.

Something light brushed the tip of my tail, making me whirl around. And before I could register what happened, something smashed into the back of my skull. I laid there, my legs in the air as the figures that stood over me laughed. One of the vampires came closer to me and wrapped my mouth shut along with my legs. I could feel myself being dragged somewhere. Where, I had no clue, but after that point, I blacked.


	16. The Greeting

The Greeting Tobias's POV

I couldn't move, someone had bound my hands together behind my back. I could hear whispers through the walls. I knew I was inside the mansion, where, I wasn't sure. The horrid smell of vampire filled my nostrils every time I took a deep breath. It was the smell of death and rust. For the most part, I breathed through my mouth, but that didn't stop the mild smell of blood. A bag covered my head, making everything dark. Suddenly, it was pulled off my head, making me squint from the sudden light. When my eyes adjusted, I saw that I wasn't alone in the room. Vampires stood before me, hissing and wrinkling their noses. An older male stood in the middle. He was taller then most of them. He wore a gray button up jacket, his collar hiding most of his neck. He had white leggings with black shiny shoes. He cleared his throat to stop the hissing and laid his eyes on me.

"Why were you following us?" He asked, sizing me up.

"Why do you care?" I spit back. I looked down, someone had obviously dressed me, but they were worn looking shorts with many rips.

"I want to know what you mutts are doing. So speak up."

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You know, so don't play me like a fool." The tall vampire hissed.

"My point exactly." I smiled.

A man walked in then with a black suit on. His hair was graying and his face was thin. He held his chin up as he watched me, then turned to the vamp.

"Sir, everything is ready." He said. His scent wasn't as strong as the vampires around me, but I could still guess what he was. He was a lousy Made, the one Eros was talking about. I growled at him, a habit any Born wolf did when one saw a Made wolf. He scowled back, shaking out his jacket.

"Travis, you're not planning on putting him downstairs, are you?" One of the older vampires said.

"Well, where else do you propose we put him, Benjamin?" Travis snapped back, not taking his eyes off of me. "So, why were you following me?"

"'Cause I think you're the most uninteresting thing I've ever seen…" I laughed at him.

"Uh! You disgusting, flea infested mutt! I hope no one else is out there now, because if we find them, they'll be looking down at the wrong end of a musket."

"You'll never kill us. We'll always be there, even when you're not looking." I breathed, what I would give to be untied and thrash this murderer and his people. For what they did to my family, and to my Sunny, there would be no mercy. Travis smirked and snapped his fingers. The two vampires from before, Liham and Dave, got me by the arms and led me towards the door. I tried my best to get loose from their grip, but it was no use. They led me toward a door and flung it up. As soon as the air from down below hit my nose, I gasped. I couldn't function my body anymore.

They walked me down the stairs and pushed me forward. I looked toward the back and let out a whine. A Born wolf, one of my own, was in the back corner, his eyes locked on mine. I didn't fight anymore as they led me to toward him. The white and black wolf whined as he sniffed the air.

(_I know…)_ I told him telepathically. His ears shot up and he tucked his tail. The door swung open and they untied my hands. I was pushed into the cage and the door closed behind me. The wolf cowered into the side of the bars, trying to get away from me. The vampires left us alone in the darkness, but our eyes lit everything up. "Hey… what's wrong?" I asked him, sitting down before him. I couldn't believe how calm I had gotten the moment I smelled him. There was something about him, something strange that made me want to help him.

"_You…You're like me?" _He barked at me, but I could still understand him.

"Yeah? And?" I was confused. Maybe he was just scared of the vampires. I couldn't blame him, I didn't know how I was going to cope in this packed in area.

"_You're talking to me?"_

"Yes, that's what we do?"

"_But you can't be like me. Can you?" _He whimpered. "_You're still human."_

"And so are you." There was something off about this wolf. "My name is Tobias, what's yours?"

The werewolf looked down and curled himself into a ball. "_Gavin._" He said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gavin. So what are you in for?"

"_What?"_

"How did you get caught?"

"_Oh. I, um, wasn't caught. I live here."_

I didn't understand, but maybe I misunderstood. "You can't possibly live here. No Born can live like this."

"_I've lived here all my life…"_

"You're being serious… aren't you?" I looked at him dazed. "W-What happened? You couldn't have been born here."

"_I'm not sure what happened. The Huntingtons told me I was bitten a long time ago, and they saved me. But just recently they said I was born like this. But I was NEVER like this… I don't understand. I don't know what's happening to me." _He began to cry. "_I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to do." _

He was brain washed, that was the only explanation. They had taken him from his pack, wherever they were, and raised him down here to fear himself. I wanted nothing more then to comfort him. I took off the ratty pants and shifted too. As I stood, my head hit the top of the cage, making me fall into a squat. There was no way I could live like this. I couldn't imagine Gavin living this way either. But he had. There was one thing I knew I had to do. I had to escape, and I would be bringing Gavin to my pack, where he was safe. He watched me with wide eyes, his mouth falling open a little. I fell forward, catching myself with my hands. I shook out my fur like I did before I was captured. I looked at him sadly. He didn't know how to be a Lu Garou. He didn't know that I was an omega either, for he laid down on his stomach, his long legs tucked underneath one another. I walked toward him, my face close to his. He shut his eyes and cringed when my breath moved his fur. I could feel that his body was submissive toward mine, making me feel a little more comfortable. I began to lay down, crossing my arms.

"_What's going to happen?" _Gavin asked, his muzzle close to mine.

(_We're going to get out of here as soon as possible_.) I said calmly in his head. His ears twitched again.

"_How are you talking in my head?"_

(_Well, um, it's what I want you to know. I saw that you were open, your mind was I mean, so I decided I wanted to talk to you that way.) _I whimpered. (_Sorry, I've never had to explain this before. It just comes natural for us. Plus, it's quieter, I'm not using my mouth to speak.)_

"_And I am?"_

_(Yes.)_

"_So all I have to do is, talk to myself in my head. And you'll hear me?"_

_(Basically. But don't talk to yourself per say. Just pretend that you're talking to me. Then you will be.) _I sneezed in the air, I couldn't stand this vampire smell. He had it all over him.

(_Am I doing it?) _Gavin asked, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

(_Good job, Gavin_!) I licked his shoulder.

(_So you're from the outside? What's it like? What do you do out there_?)

They never let him outside either! (_Well, it's tough out there, but my pack would love to have your company. You'll be right at home.)_

_(Really?) _His tail twitched.

(_We'll teach you everything you need to know. How can you stand up in here?)_

_(Well, when I was…human, I could. But I can't now.)_

_(What!) _I growled into the darkness, but stopped when I saw that I startled him.

(_Is that bad?)_

_(Yes that's bad! That's horrible! I'll make them pay for what they've done to you, Gavin.)_

_(What will you do? You're not going to hurt them are you?) _Gavin's voice quivered.

(_I'm going to rip them apart!) _I growled at him.

(_No don't! You won't stand a chance against Travis. He'd kill you.) _Gavin stood up quickly, watching me.

_(Ha! That's a joke. He won't be able to touch me.) _I made a chuckling noise that could have been a laugh.

(_Well, you're not going to hurt Chester are you?) _He whined, sitting down.

(_Chester.) _Of course. Why was his name said everywhere I went?

_(He's my friend. He would never hurt anyone!)_

"_He's a vampire. He was born to hurt people. Especially us!" _I yelled at him. I stood up, rustling my fur. He made himself small as I yelled. I had decided not to talk in my head anymore. I wanted more emphasis on what I was saying. I snapped my teeth together and started to pace. "_He may seem calm and friendly, but deep down, they're all killers! We're different in their eyes, so that is why they kill us. They show no mercy on anyone! Not even a little girl who had a future. Who was loved! I loved her!" _

Gavin stared at me with his big green eyes. The black half circles around his eyes shot up. His face moved back and forth as he watched my pace. I would get close to the bars on one side, then whip around, walking to the other.

(_I…I…) _Gavin whimpered. I finally stopped on the opposite end of him, then collapsed.

"_They're all the same…You can't trust them Gavin. They took everything from me. Everything I dreamed of, was shattered by their cruel cold hands." _My chest began to heave as my cheek pressed firmly on the cement.

(_What happened? Please tell me… I would like to know._)

I could feel my eyes drooping and become heavy. I sighed, "_It happened fifteen years ago…" _


	17. Tobias's Flashback

Tobias's POV

I looked at Gavin before I began. He had scooted closer to me, with his head held up. (_You must understand something first, Gavin. Vampires, are our enemies. They have been for centuries. It started back when they held us as slaves, and had no mercy for us. Ever since then, if we saw one another, a fight would break loose. Your opinion may be different from mine, but that's because I, we, have a reason to hate them. You don't know the true horror that they cause. So, listen with an open mind, and when we get out of here, I'll make sure you truly understand what I mean_.) Gavin kept quiet as I pulled the memory from a filed away part of my head, one I never wanted to remember again. I looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Then I began.

Tobias's POV

The valley where we lived was protected by large trees and hills. During the winter months, you could look outside the window and see acres of wilderness where the snow had touched. The trees were thick and stretched out for miles. When the older men of the pack would go out to hunt, they came back with plenty. Game was never scarce, even during the winter months when we would fall into our wolf pelts. Deeper in the woods, were a couple dens, waiting for us to use them during the long winter days. It was the perfect location for any Lu Garou. Away from humans and safe from Vampires. When the first sign of spring came, we would fall back into our skins and enjoy the warmth that the sun gave us without our fur.

Growing up, it was perfect to run around and be yourself. Everyone bonded with one another and coexisted together. The moment my brothers and I awoke, we were itching to play outside with the other pack children. One day, I ran along with my pack brothers, playing the game that we knew best. I was eight along with a couple of the other boys. Most of them were around the same age. The game was simple. We would draw grass blades and whoever had the smallest, would have to play a Vampire. The rest of us would be ourselves, fighting the Vampire. We would try to save the girls who tagged along. The girls would hide behind a large boulder that my father had put there years back. My father, Vince, Beck, Emmeth and a couple others went out hunting. It wasn't a big hunt, but seeing how they were all very close, they did that every once in awhile.

"Don't worry girls! I'll protect you from the vamp!" Ian yelled as he picked up a stick and pointed it at Rocky. Ian was Sneer's son, with blond hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. Rocky was a brown hair boy with a birthmark on his forehead. It was a light yellow, and it showed up when he was in his wolf form too. Rocky held his hands like claws and growled.

"He doesn't stand a chance! Wood hurts'em ya know!" Matty shouted, grabbing a stick too and backing Rocky into a corner.

"You don't know that." I said, my light brown hair tousled from the all the running we did.

"Well it isn't silver, now is it, Tobbie?" Ian mouthed as I moved to the other side of Matty.

"No, but-"

"But nothing! Wood has to work against them, that's what my Papa said!"

"Your papa doesn't know anything!" I said to Ian. He was just like Sneer, always had to argue about something.

"Oh he doesn't? Then you be the vamp. Rocky is doing a bad job at it."

"Hey…" Rocky frowned.

"Vampires don't growl, they hiss." Matty teased him.

"Ew! No way! I don't want to be a blood sucking leech." I laughed.

"Now you're talking like your papa." Oliver said from the rock. He was a red head with a gap between his teeth. He had more freckles then anyone I knew.

"You betcha! No one can beat my Papa! I'm going to be just like him when I grow up!" I smiled. The other boys muttered and rolled their eyes.

"You wish, Tobias." Liko said, sitting on a fallen tree. Although he was twelve, he still tagged along with us. The grown ups had him baby sit us when we were out of their view. Zolfo would do the same, but since he shifted into his anthro form three years back, he wasn't aloud to play with us anymore. Mainly because when you changed, you were considered an adult, and you had to act like one. "You'll probably be one scrawny wolf." He used his toes to pull up some grass.

"No, I'll be big and tough!" We stopped the game when Ian and Matty got into a wrestling match. A couple of the other boys that were up hill ran down, yipping and laughing. Lilliana, Sarah, and Sunsearay came out from behind the big rock and sat down. Lilliana and Sarah had always been friends, practically since birth. There wasn't a time when one of them would be alone. Sunsearay sat down away from them. There weren't many girls in the pack, most of them were too small to play. The three girls got along fine, but Sunsearay was always a third wheel. She was the prettiest out of all of them, though. That probably was why the other two didn't say much to her. The grownups always cooed over her, ever since she was born. She had pale blond hair that fell to her lower back and bright green eyes were the color of grass right after a good rain. She sat with her legs tucked under one another, her thin wispy hair covering her face.

I walked over to her and sat down. "What's wrong, Sunny?"

"Nothing." Sunny looked up at Liko then looked back down. I knew what she wanted. She wanted to be alone with me, but couldn't because Liko was close to us on the log.

"Liko, can you go for a second?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Like hell I'm going to move! Who do you think you are? You can't boss me around, you're eight years old!" Liko snapped.

"You haven't shifted yet, so you can't tell me what to do. Why don't you go over there and watch them?"

"You little runt. I swear, Tobbie, I can feel it coming, and I hope you're no where around me." Liko frowned, "I'm not leaving."

"Fine, then we'll go. Come on, Sunny." I said getting up. I pulled her up with me, smiling. She brushed off her dress and held onto my hand.

When we couldn't see Liko anymore, I made the first move. "Johanna, what's wrong. You can tell me." I said to her quietly.

"You know I hate it when you talk like that, Kye! Like you're going to be this big bad wolf. Saving the girl. But it won't be me…I know how much you want it to be, but it won't. I want you to be normal, I don't want you to change." She cried. When I first became friends with her, we decided to have our own code names. Only, they weren't code names, they were our middle names. I was Tobias Kye, and hers was Sunsearay Johanna. We would only use those names when it was just me and her. It made us feel special, it made me feel special…and I loved it.

"It's who I am, Jo. I cant help it. Is it that bad to dream a little?" I said to her, keeping her hand in mine.

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt, because of me." She didn't meet my eyes.

"Don't talk like that, I would do anything for you."

"You're talking like an adult, Kye! We're only kids… and I've been chosen already. I'm only eight! Don't get me wrong, I think I can love Beck, but I don't want to live my whole life doing nothing but having his kids. I want there to be more to my life then these pack rules!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. We were kids, but sometimes, it didn't feel like it. "I've been having these strange dreams, but I don't know how it ends. It's the same one over and over again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can remember about the dream is you. You're in it, and you're a Werewolf but, something's holding you back, you can't move. And your eyes, they're not yours…it's scaring me, Kye."

I shook my head and squeezed her hands. "Nothings going to hurt you, Johanna. I won't let it. I promise you, and when we grow up, we can run away together and leave all these rules behind us. I know this is big talk for an eight year old, but it's true. Sunsearay, we'll be together, forever."

"Oh, Tobias." She cried as she fell into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

"Sunsearay, come inside now! Let's get you washed up for Beck! He's coming home soon." Diana, Sunny's mother yelled for us.

"Coming, Mama!" Sunny yelled back as she straightened herself up. She looked back at me. "Do you really mean that, Tobias Kye Lynch? You would take me away from all of this?"

"Of course, Ray. You know I would. And when I change for the first time, because it will happen, you'll be there to bring me back, from wherever my mind goes. I will love you always. It'll be just me and you." I said to her. I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"Kye…" She whispered.

"Sunny!" Diana called again.

"I gotta go. Bye my Kye. I'll see you later, promise?" Sunny said as she kissed my cheek then ran to her mother who shooed her inside her house.

"Promise." I watched her go and sighed. Just then, something hit the back of my head. I whirled around and glared at Liko.

"Bye bye Kye! See you tonight. Wow." Liko laughed in my face.

"Liko!"

"What?" He pushed my head down and rubbed his knuckles on me. "Save it for later, I think Momma is baking something right now! Come on!" He laughed as he ran ahead of me. I scrambled to my feet and ran after him. He was already far ahead of me because he had longer legs then I did. Ian, Matty, Rocky, and Oliver were already at their houses, their mothers chasing them around. When I reached the house, Momma was walking back and forth making one of her famous pies, Raspberry.

"Way to wait for your brother, Liko." Momma smiled at him then picked me up. "How's my little Tobbie?" She laughed as she planted kisses all over my face.

"Momma!" I laughed into her hair as she spun me around.

"Gosh, what were you boys doing down there? You're completely dirty." She set me down and rubbed her hands on her apron. "You boys go and get changed. And to kill some time, why don't you take a nap." I looked at Liko who looked up at Momma who pointed down the hall. So we both walked to our room and got dressed. We then curled up on our bed that Zolfo, Liko, and I shared. It was a big bed, so it could fit Zolfo's large frame. Liko's back touched mine as we both curled into a ball. It was always easy falling asleep, knowing when we wake up, Momma's pies would be done.

_I ran away from Liko who was chasing me. He finally caught me and we rolled down the large hill behind our house. He landed on top of me and pressed his fingers into my sides. I screamed out in laughter, trying to fight him away. I kicked my legs up and tried to push myself away from him._

"_Why don't you leave him alone, Liko?" The thirteen year old Zolfo said, standing over us. _

"_Yeah Liko!" I cried, "I'll tell Momma!" I was five and Liko was nine._

"_She can't help you now!" Liko laughed, continuing to tickle me._

"_Zolly help me!" I cried out to my older brother. He came to my aid and pulled Liko off of me by his shirt._

"_Let go Zolfo!" Liko said, pulling away from him. He swatted his hand away and took a couple steps back._

"_When he says stop, stop, Liko. You're bigger then he is, you could hurt him." Zolfo said as I ran behind him. He was bigger then Liko, and a lot more thicker. I held my hands up and he pulled me up to him. _

"_Leave me alone, Zol. Go take the baby somewhere else." Liko stormed off toward some of the other boys who were messing around._

"_You ok, Tobbie?" Zolfo asked, his face close to mine._

"_Yeah, Zolly." I rested my head on his neck. We walked over toward the other kids. He set me down next to Rocky who was pulling up grass. I reached over to pull some out too. We were alone before we knew it. The other kids must of run off somewhere. Zolfo had probably followed them too. Rocky and I laughed together as we threw grass at each other. _

_We stopped suddenly when I cry burst out from behind some bushes. I got up on my feet and ran over to scene, Rocky followed close behind. I stopped short when I saw the other kids spread out, not moving. I saw Sunny on her back, her hands shielding her face, with a big lumbering wolf standing over her. Liko was on the ground, his legs moving him away from the large wolf. Zolfo was nowhere in sight, but his clothing lay in a shredded pile around the anthro wolf that stood up on all fours. The wolf swayed back and forth, whimpering. He then stood up on his legs and stretched out. It was definitely Zolfo; his other form looked the same, but he seemed to be in pain. We had seen our fathers shift before, so it wasn't new. But the reason we stood still was that as the wolf swayed, he was losing his balance. If he fell forward, he would crush Sunny. I snapped out of my daze and called for Sunny. Sunny stopped her screaming and looked around. She crawled away from Zolfo just in the nick time. My big strong brother fell to the ground, whimpering. Sunny walked back over to him and stroked his fur. Zolfo moved his head on her small lap and sighed. I ran over to them as well and dropped to my knees. I dug my fingers into the thick fur on the back of his neck._

"_Liko, go get help." Sunny said calmly. Liko didn't have to go because my father and some of the other males came down then. Eros bent down and carefully lifted Zolfo's head up off of Sunny's legs. Emmeth scooped her up and cradled her. He handed her off to his mate, Diana and shifted along with the others to help Zolfo up. Momma was down there too, trying to get a good look at her first born. I ran to her crying. She picked me up and kissed my cheek._

"_It'll be ok, Tobias. Don't worry about Zolfo." She moved Liko along with her and as the other mother's herded their kids back up the hill._

_We later found out it was Liko who made Zolfo explode into fur. Liko was tormenting one of the kids and Zolfo tried to pull him off again. Liko got mad and swung at Zolfo, hitting him in the face. After that, Zolfo snapped and transformed. We weren't allowed outside for a week because it was too cold and rainy. Poor Zolfo had to stay out there the whole time, along with my father who stayed by his side. A full week passed before Zolfo came back inside the house. His body had gotten bigger and taller. Momma got him pants and food. He ate two large helpings of the soup she made, and a loaf of bread. I was laying in our room when he came in. He stuck his fingers under my arms and tickled me. He was the only one who did that, so when I opened my eyes, I jumped into his arms. He held me up, bouncing me up and down. _

"_So, how did I look?" He asked, moving his head back so he could get a full view of me. My arms were braced against his large shoulders._

"_You had a big head." I laughed. "I missed you, Zolly."_

"_I missed you too, Tobias. Did you keep Liko in check for me?" _

"_Uh-huh. Are you mad at him?" _

"_Nah. But you know what?" He smiled._

"_Huh?"_

"_I can't wait to see you like this when it's your turn. It was the most amazing thing ever! So much cooler then being just a plain wolf." Zolfo winked at me. I curled into his neck. "Do you want me to show you?" He set me down on the bed and backed toward the door. Everyone came into the room and stood back as Zolfo shifted, standing on two legs. I watched in awe as he shook his head. He looked at me and smiled. Zolfo threw back his head and howled._

My body flew up as I heard the howl and screams from everywhere. Momma had burst into the room.

"Boys! Get up now! Hurry!" She yelled at us as she moved from our room to hers.

"Momma! Momma!" Liko shot out of bed and followed her out the door. I was still dazed from the dream, looking this way and that.

"Liko? Momma?" I whispered, hearing the people screaming outside my window. The clear sunny day outside was now black and red. Momma came back in and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bed. She dropped down in a corner of the house where there were no windows. She cradled me and Liko close to her. She ducked her head in her knees and began to cry. Outside, I could hear wolves howling and mothers calling for their children. I began to shake as I heard kids crying on the other side of our walls. Off in the distance, my father's call came. Some of the males that stayed behind called back, a sad weak call. Horses neighed as they ran past the windows, the sound of clinging iron filled the air as it hit flesh.

Just then, something burst into the house, knock down the chairs. The clattered got louder as it came closer to us. The creature let out a sharp bark and came running toward us. Zolfo came into the room, skidding to a stop.

"Zolfo!" I cried, still clung to Momma. Zolfo put his muzzle down as Lucinda took it in her hands. His fur was covered in blood.

"What's going on out there, Zolfo?" Momma asked, searching in his eyes. Zolfo seemed to stunned to answer verbally, so he closed his and showed us the gruesome pictures. Vampires, on horse back, killing and burning our home. Their shiny metal armor with a red flag on their helmets smiting everyone. Momma cried out and grabbed his fur.

"Zolfo! Behind you, a Vampire!" Liko shouted, pointing at the dark figure in the doorway. Zolfo whipped his head around and growled at the creature. He turned around, his back to us as he growled. He charged the Vampire, tackling him to the ground. The Vampire hissed and punched him in the jaw. Zolfo staggered back and hit the wall. He clawed the walls trying to stand on two legs, but the Vampire threw a chair at him, knocking him back down. Liko stood up then and growled. For the first time, he shifted into his anthro form. He roared at the Vampire and lunged for him. Liko had him pinned to the ground long enough for Zolfo to compose himself and rip off his helmet. Liko snarled as Vampire hissed back, it's teeth pierced to a point. Liko dug his long claws into the Vampire's face as he held it down, ripping out it's throat. After they finished it off, Zolfo turned to me and Momma.

(_Momma, you have to take Tobias and get out of here. It's not safe anymore. Transform and move to the wood, fast. Liko will be with me, Momma, so don't worry. Everyone is meeting at the dens.) _Zolfo told us in our heads. Momma shifted then and moved for the back door. Momma barked for me as I shifted too, losing my clothes. My legs began to shake as I looked into my brother's eyes. Zolfo whined and pushed me along. I tucked my tail under as he held onto my bottom and slid me across the floor. My paws flew out from under me and I hit the side of the wall. Momma scooped me up and set me on my feet. We were out the door in no time. I ran as fast as my four legs could carry me. It was a clean shot from the back door to the woods.

"_Oh no! Sunsearay_!" I cried to my mother.

"_No Tobias! Do NOT stop!" _She called back "_We can't go back there. She'll be fine. Come now baby!" _Her tail flicked behind her as she ran through the woods. We were heading for the dens, in the middle of the forest. When we finally reached the den, we weren't alone. Some of the wolves were there to greet us. The wolves' ears were back with their tails tucked. In our heads, we heard the family that was still back home, dying. We all curled together, our heads tucked close to our bodies. I laid close to my mother, her tail wrapped around me. I could hear some of them sobbing. Lilliana and I were the only children there.

**Sunny's POV**

When my mother heard the commotion outside, she lead me into the back room. I looked out the window to see the pack fighting off the Vampires. Even the females, were attacking the fallen Vampires on the ground. Howls and cries were heard everywhere. All of a sudden, our front door was kicked down. I could smell our house burning and cried out. My mother wrapped her body around me as the dark figure knocked down the back room door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mother and daughter." His teeth gleam in the dark, his long pointed teeth unmistakable. My father charged into the house and tackled the Vampire to the ground. He snapped and growled into his face.

"Emmeth!" My mother said, squeezing me tight.

"Papa!" I cried. Outside, Tobias's father, Eros, let out sharp calls to the pack. He sent instructions to everyone, even us, to move to the woods toward the dens. Tears streamed down my face as I watched as the Vampire took out a knife and stabbed my father. Papa growled angrily, pulling it out and tossing it down. Blood came from his wound as he moved to shield my mother and I.

"Trying to protect your little family, huh? Well, too bad it won't be good enough." The Vampire hissed as he held out his musket and shot Papa. Papa howled in pain as he dropped to the ground. The bullet hole started to fry as the silver took it's toll on my father. Mama screamed as my father stopped breathing. She shifted and blocked me. She growled at the man who had killed my father.

"No Mama!" I grabbed the fur on the side of her body that was shielding me.

"What? You want some of this too, Mama?" He smirked and pulled the trigger. I cried as my loving mother lay limp in my hands. I looked up at him, my hair in my face.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" I cried out.

"I don't want scum like you on this Earth, not while I'm still living on it, anyway." He took his eyes off of me and put a silver bullet into the musket. My body began to shake as my mother's blood soaked my clothes. I buried my face into her fur and screamed. "Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough…" I breathed hard as I looked into the face of a murdered. I wished for all my heart that Tobias was safe. I longed to see him again. I pictured his face perfectly in my head as I held my head up high. I would see my Kye again…

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Tobias's POV

Some time had passed before we got a call from Eros. The Vampires never found the dens. Liko was the one who came to get us. When we reached what was left of our home, my mother almost collapsed. Bodies that we no longer recognized lay lifeless on the bloody ground. The fire had spread to almost every house. Liko led us to where the remaining pack gathered. Eros, Vince, and Zolfo were holding Beck down as he clawed at the ground. His snarls filling the air. I went to my brother's side as he panted. His eyes were shut tight as he began to cry. Liko fell to the ground, pulling me to him. He buried his large face into my tiny body. He couldn't help but show everyone what he saw. The fight between the Werewolves and Vampires. The smell of dirt, blood, and silver filling the air, everywhere. It was the smell of death. The small bodies of the kids we were with not an hour ago…

Beck broke loose of their grip and charged into a house.

"Daddy!" Lilliana cried as she ran into Vince's arms. He held her tight. He shifted back and clung her to his chest.

"Lilliana. You're safe." He held her small body close to his heart. He began to sob out loud. Liko let me go as Momma and Papa met. They both changed back too, holding onto one another. Everyone began to transform out of their wolf bodies and into humans. Even Liko found the strength to too. Zolfo came to our side and knelt down. I looked beyond everyone and saw Sneer, holding his dead son in his arms. The blond boy's face was pressed to his as the big man's body crumbled. I saw two red heads face down, a larger one protecting the smaller one. My lip began to quiver as I saw Matty and Rocky's bodies together. Mothers with their helpless babies scattered.

I looked at Zolfo. "Where's Sunny?" I gazed into my brother's sorrowful eyes. I glanced at Liko, who sat up and frowned at me.

"Tobbie…I." Zolfo began.

"What's happened? Where's Sunny!" I cried as I ran toward what I thought was her house. I stopped when I saw Beck in the middle of a large puddle of blood. Emmeth and Diana's bodies lay naked and lifeless on the ground, covered in their own blood. Beck had his back to me, cradling something in his arms. I walked toward the door and stopped. On Beck's leg, lay a still small hand…

"No no no no no! SUNNY!" I screamed as I ran forward, my bare feet soaked in blood. "Sunsearay! It's me! It's Kye-"

"Shut up!" Beck snarled at me, pushing me to the ground. "Get away from her!" I lay in the blood with my arm in the air, blocking Beck if he attacked again. He bent his head over her and cried.

"Jo…Johanna! It's all my fault!" I screamed as tears poured from my eyes. Someone pulled me out of the house and into strong arms that wrapped around me. My father held my head as my cheek pressed against his bare chest. He held me for awhile, then passed me off to Zolfo when Beck called for him. Zolfo took me away from the house and rocked me back and forth.

"Tobias…Tobias. It's not your fault, Tobias." He ran his head on the back of my head.

I began to hiccup from all the crying. "It's my fault…I didn't keep my promise…"


	18. The Plan

The Plan Tobias's POV

I paused, trying my best to hold back my tears. Gavin lay motionless next to me. The only sound he made was his slow breathing. I was sure he didn't know what to say. I couldn't blame him, I mean, I barely knew the kid, and yet I was spilling out my life story, hoping for him to some how comfort me. I stretched out my fingers as they raked against the stone floor. I looked into his eyes and was surprised to see they showed so much emotion. He whimpered and stuck his nose out to me.

"_I…I don't know what to say_." Gavin said quietly.

"_I know. There's not much TO say." _I replied, looking at my hands.

"_So what happened next?" _

"_Next?" I turned my head to the side. He wanted to know more?_

"_Yeah, I mean, after everything cooled down." _

"_Oh. Well, um, nothing was right again. Eros grew fiercer. Beck became colder. There was so much hatred for the Vampires that it was unbelievable_." I frowned. Not much had changed since that D-day.

"Eros sounds scary…" Gavin's ears went back and whimpered.

"He never used to be. He used to love everyone, everything." I looked at him then. My mind ran through many memories of when I was younger. I had so much support from all the men around me. I couldn't imagine living in here day in and day out not knowing who you really were.

_It had been a warm summer. Our skin was as dark as the browning fall leaves. Vince, Lilliana's dad had raked up a bunch of leaves for us kids to play in. There would be a huge pile to jump in and hide. Oliver's red hair literally disappeared in the pile when he hide underneath. Rocky and I stayed back as Matty and Ian led the group toward Vince._

"_What's going on kids?" Vince asked, leaning on the rake. _

"_Gonna jump in them leaves, Vince." Ian said, pointing at the man made hill._

"_Who says?" _

"_We do." Ian said, crossing his arms, a habit he picked up from his father, Sneer. _

"_Oh really?" Vince raised his brows. "And what if I said no?" _

"_You do this every year for us! You can't stop now!" Matty shouted._

"_Well now… what if I said that the girls had the first go on this pile? Then what?" _

"_That's unfair!" Ian pouted. Rocky and I joined in. Lilliana, Sarah, and Sunny came along then too. Lilliana smiled as she watched her father. Vince winked at her and looked back at Ian. _

"_Life's unfair…" Vince smiled as the girls squealed and jumped into the multi-colored leaves. Lilliana picked up a handful of leaves and threw them at Vince. He laughed and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. He set her down and backed away, watching her. The little girl had a couple leaves stuck in her hair as she ran into his arms, making him fall to the ground, laughing. Ian and Matty jumped in on the fun, throwing leaves now too. Sunny and I rolled around together, enjoying each others company. There were a couple yips coming from the top of the hill. My father and Beck came walking down. Some of the boys ran to my father and jumped him. Eros walked with Oliver and Rocky hanging on his legs. Beck sat down next to Sunny, pulling her into him. She giggled as he kissed the top of her head. I stood there frowning, wishing she wasn't chosen._

_Out of nowhere, I was lifted into the air._

"_How's my little man?" My father beamed at me. I laughed as I hugged his neck. _

"_Good, Papa." I screamed as he bent over, making me go upside down. He hugged me close as he dropped down on his back. I sat on his chest while he pulled on my hair, ears, and nose._

"_Stop!" I laughed, grabbing his chin._

"_Yes, Sir." He placed his big hand on my small chest, keeping me away from him. We lay stomach to stomach on the cool autumn ground. I rested my head under his chin as his chest lifted me up and down in a smooth lullaby. His hand rubbed my back and often patted my bottom. He smiled as I mumbled. The others had left us in the leaves, alone. _

"_You tired little man?" He asked, his voice sounded raspy in his throat._

"_Mmmm." I smiled, wishing this would never end…_

"What about Sneer?" Gavin asked, popping me out of my memory.

"He's never been the same. I think Ian's death was really hard on him. His mate died giving birth to Ian, so he was all he had left."

"That's so sad."

"Sad doesn't even describe it, Gavin." I closed my eyes. "I don't think there's a word that CAN describe what happened."

"Where do you live now?"

"On the other side of the city. We didn't know Vampires ran Eastmoor. If we would have known that, I don't think we would have stayed."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know…" We really didn't know. If something happened here, we would probably be wondering around like the Gypsies who inhabited the woods.

"So, what happened to Lilliana's friend, Sarah?" Gavin laid his head down between his hands.

"We found her with her father. Their bodies had been badly burned. Like I said before, a lot of bodies were unrecognizable. But Lilly knew it was Sarah. She had also lost her mother that day too. So it was really hard for her, too."

"Then what?"

"We tried our best to find items we could bring for the move. We didn't have much. Most of the houses were burnt down. We had to gather up things and take them to the dens. Winter was coming fast, and that was the only place we could go. That winter was probably the worst. It was a harsh one too. We went from fifty members of the pack to about fifteen. There wasn't enough bodies to keep everyone warm. But we managed."

I thought back to that winter. It wasn't easy. A lot of snow had fallen and the blizzards didn't help either. But if anything good came out of it, was that the den was deep. We curled up in the back, some of us wrapped ourselves in the extra clothes that were lying around. We hunted as a pack and lived as one, but it seemed that even in our wolf minds, we were broken.

_Night had fallen and the owls hooted their calls through the forest. Snow was falling outside of our den, a couple flurries trying to nip at us. I curled myself into my mother's warm coat. She would pull me into her, knowing what I wanted was warmth. My father held his head up, his stare fixed on the outside world. Zolfo and Liko were laying by each other, their muzzles tucked into one another. I whimpered to myself as a section of my body grew cold. We didn't get much sleep that night. It had been a week since the attack, and everyone was on edge. Beck hadn't said one word since, and neither had Sneer. _

_That morning, my father barked for us to get out and start the day. Liko stretched his body and sneezed. Zolfo stayed down and yawned. I pulled my head out from my mother's thick winter fur, shaking. I squinted to see, licking Momma's chin. She responded with a lick of her own. Zolfo and Liko nuzzled her head as they walked by. Eros was out in the snow, sniffing the cold ground. The remaining males joined him outside, leaving the females with the kids. Momma got up and shook herself out, leaving me on the cold ground. My body began to shake more from the cold. I looked around at the few females who curled together. Lilliana was amongst them, snuggling into a mother. I quietly yipped for her, getting other's attentions. Her ears perked and she looked up at me. She moved a little then laid her head back down. Momma came up from behind me and licked the top of my head. I grumbled and began to lay down. She bathed me before we went outside._

_I stayed behind her legs as she faced the snow before her. _

_(Momma, is it deep?) I asked, not wanting to fall into it. I was still cold from the morning. She stepped out and shook again. _

_(No, it's not that deep for you.) She said softly in my head. I flattened my ears back and stepped into the cold fluff. It came up to my chest, making me hope around. I yipped out loud as I followed her footsteps. Momma laughed as I went for her tail, which swooshed behind her. She stood standing against the wind, sniffing our packs scent. I growled to myself as hopped off her trail of footprints. When I jumped, I landed into a thick pile of snow, making me sink under._

"_Momma! Help!" I yelped to her, not knowing where the sky was. Soon, my mother's muzzle pulled me out from the snow and onto a shallow patch of land._

_(Oh, Tobias.) She said, and continued to walk on. The other females had come out and walked toward the scent of the pack. Lilliana followed behind as did I. I called for her to play, but she ignored my voice. She hung close to Lola, the mother who she was slept with. We all walked silently to our breakfast._

My stomach growled as I sighed. Gavin had fallen quiet, probably knowing I was lost in my memories. The basement door creaked open and footsteps came down the stairs. My ears perked up as my head whipped toward the body approaching. I herded Gavin in the far corner and began to growl. Gavin whimpered as he tried to look around me. My eyes locked with the Vampire in front of me. I felt cornered in this cage and I knew that if I got out, there wouldn't be much stopping me.

"Easy easy." The Vampire held up his hands with his back to the column. "It's ok, really." His voice quivered a bit, which gave me the advantage. If I took him out, it would be fast.

"_Stop, that's Chester." _Gavin whimpered in my ear.

"_I don't care who he is. He keeps following me." _I bared my teeth and let out a deep throated snarl. Gavin pushed past me and put himself between me and Chester.

"_Please, Tobias. He's good, really he is." _Gavin bargained with me, but I wouldn't listen.

"_I. Don't. Care, Gavin," _I sounded it out for him.

"Listen guys, I don't speak wolf, but I've got something to tell you. So maybe you can change back, Tobias?" Chester said, his hands in his pockets. I snorted at him and pulled my head up.

"_You're the only one who can…"_ Gavin whimpered at me, his ears practically touching his neck.

"_You can too, you know." _I snapped at him, keeping my eyes on Chester.

"_I don't know how…" _

I could feel my face drop a little, knowing he was right. I would make sure to teach him when we were home. I wanted to see his human face.

"I have clothes, if you'd like them." Chester said, confidently sticking his hand into the cage, holding out pants. My ears perked as I watched him. He really had that much faith that I wouldn't rip his hand off. I walked to him and quickly snatching the pants from his hand. I stood up on my legs, and picture my human features, human eyes, human skin. My body responded to my request as I felt my bones twist and move. I could feel my muscles begin to shrink and form. I was soon welcome into my naked human body, my skin pricked as goose flesh covered me from the cold. I didn't care that the Vampire watched me, even though I saw him cringe away from the sight of me. I slipped on the pants that fell loose on my hips. I wasn't as thick as Zolfo_. _Nor was I all muscle like Liko, but I wasn't scrawny either. My arms were a muscled along with my stomach. I crossed my arms as I watched the Vampire.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, leaning my weight on my right foot.

"I know you want to get out, and you might have a chance, tomorrow." Chester said, walking closer to the bars.

"Explain." I said sternly, making Gavin cower in the corner.

"Tomorrow, most of my family will be out until night fall. I have to stay back because I'm under house arrest."

"What?"

"Uh, never mind that. Anyway, I'll have one of the servants unlock the cage, then you make a run for it. Almost like you barged out when he tried to open it. I will mark the way to the entrance, then you make your escape."

"And you think this will work?" I turned my head to the side.

"It should. The pants I gave you are mine. So memorize it, so you know which scent is mine."

"Ok. But how do I know you won't jump me?"

"We've worked together before, and I owe you."

"You owe me, for what?"

"For helping me escape." Chester blushed a little and looked at Gavin.

"I didn't help you."

"No, but Lilliana did. She helped me escape from your pack."

"What?" I said for the second time.

"I had a letter for Eros, and he showed me…" He watched me carefully. "He showed me you."

I stood still for a minute. He saw me. He came into our home and SAW me. I staggered back, shaking my head. Gavin's hand fell on my back, supporting me.

"_Tobias? You ok?" _Gavin barked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm… fine." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it." Chester frowned.

"This plan has to work. I have to get home." I looked at Gavin. "And I'm not going alone."

Now it was his turn. "What?"

"I'm bringing Gavin with me." I said, straightening myself out.

"But, you can't. I mean, his home is here." Chester's voice shook again.

"His home is out there, with me. He can't stay here. Not anymore." I looked at Gavin who's ears twitched. He was listening, but chose to keep quiet. "It's not an option. If you're his friend, you should want what's best for him."

Chester looked at Gavin and sighed. He looked down for a second then looked me in the eye. "You're right." Gavin shifted his weight then and looked from me to Chester.

"_But, Tobias, this is all I've ever known…I don't think I'll have what it takes to live in a real pack." _

"One time, you did live in one, I'm sure of it. I'll stay with you and protect you. No one will hurt you, they'll probably be more interested in you then anything else." I laid my hand on his cheek, rubbing his brow with my thumb. Gavin looked at Chester and whimpered.

"No, Gavin. You have to do this. We'll meet again, I know we will." Chester held onto the bars. "You'll like it out there. You'll be free."

"Ok, back to business. How will we know when to go?"

"I already talked to the servant, he said he'd do it. He'll come down to feed you later in the day. Probably around noon. That's when you go." Chester said, his eyes rolled upward, probably playing it out in his head. I didn't like the idea of Gavin having to witness a brawl, if it happened. But there would be nothing I could do. Chester didn't know it, but this mission was to get Gavin out safe and sound. I could care less if I had to put myself in the line for it to happen. That is what we did, we put ourselves before others.

I nodded my head in response, knowing my job. "Ok."

"If something comes up, I'll tell you, but so far, we're clear." Chester smiled at me as he watched me pace. I wanted to shift out of this useless body so bad. Gavin had grabbed my old pants that I took off and sniffed them.

(_These were mine…They really kept them_.)

I paused and watched him. Chester's gaze fell on us, probably surprised by my sudden movement. He walked over to where Gavin sat and crouched down to him. I took the moment then to take off my shorts and transform into my anthro form. Gavin looked up at me, feeling the shift around him. I again tried to stand up, but like before, my head hit the ceiling bars. I walked over to him bent over and nuzzled him. Chester's pants laid in a heap behind me as I focused on Gavin's old ones. I could smell something human about them. I could feel his anxiety to be in his skin again, like we felt after a cold winter in our fur. You sort of long for the softness of humanity. I sat down next to Gavin, my legs bent up like his. But it was Chester I watched, as he stuck his hand into the cage and ran his fingers in Gavin's fur. I turned my nose up to him, not used to this kind of contact. Some part in my brain told me that Chester was not like other Vampires. He was good… in a way. But simple goodness wasn't something that would change my mind about his people.

"This may be the last time I get to see you, Gavin. But, I want you to know that I think you'll be a good Lu Garou. I hope to see you out there and free." He scratched behind Gavin's ear, making his head move into it. I watched them carefully, standing on all fours, my tail whipping behind me. Pure instinct. Chester ignored me and smiled at Gavin. Gavin smiled back, his tail thumping at his side.

When Chester left, I forced myself to smell the pants he gave me. It was hard to concentrate when every time I took in a drag, my nose burned. Gavin said he didn't need too, because he already memorized Chester's scent. Secretly, I filed that in my head. If Gavin ever encountered a stray Vampire, he would be a goner. He was immune to their scent, so he would not know if one was coming at him or not. The kid would probably roll on his back with his legs in the air, waiting to get his belly rubbed. I wouldn't leave his side, not for a second. Or until he could defend himself.

When we both decided it was time to catch some Z's, Gavin went to his normal corner; it was worn out over the years. I stood there, watching him. He had much to learn, but I knew he would be able to do it. I just hoped his shy and timid nature wouldn't be a downfall for him. I didn't want him to be an omega like me. He caught me staring at him and snorted. I shook my head and sheepishly walked over to him. I curled into a ball next to him, my nose pressed to his shoulder. His head curled around my neck, sticking his nose into my fur. My mind raced for awhile until I convinced myself that nothing would happen to us. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Full Speed Ahead

**Full Speed Ahead! Tobias's POV**

I woke up to Gavin nudging my back. I yawned and rolled over.

(_Tobias? It's almost time.) _He said in my head, nearly shouting. I growled slightly and tucked my head into my stomach. I tuned him out of my head, loving the silence. I could feel him trying to get in, but he couldn't break my invisible wall. He then nipped at my ears, making me uncomfortable. He barked and howled, shaking me.

"_What Gavin_?" I said standing.

"_It's almost noon. I can hear them getting the food ready."_

"_Really?" _I turned my head up, straining to hear above. Gavin picked up Chester's pants and handed them to me.

"_A couple more sniffs wouldn't hurt." _

I snatched them from his hand, grumpy. I sniffed at the Vampire's sickeningly sweet smell one last time. I couldn't wait to be out in the open, where the scent of pine and grass made my mind clear instantly.

We sat still for what seemed like hours, before the basement door creaked open. Gavin stood up quickly, but I swiftly pulled his tail down for him to sit. The frail man came walking down and toward the cage. He was the perfect size for our little plan. It would be simple minded to see that we overpowered him so easily. I looked into his eyes, and he nodded back. I looked at Gavin who stood up with me. The man set the meat down and went for the cage door. He let go in time before I slammed my body into the bars. The man fell back, moving out of the way. I bounded for the stairs, Gavin flanking at my side. I was quieter then Gavin as we ran up the stairs, for his steps pounded. I was glad the man didn't scream, he would have alerted anyone who had stayed behind. When we left the basement behind, we stood in the hallway, our claws digging into the thick rug.

(_Which way_!) I looked from left to right. The damn Vampire's scent was all over the place! I couldn't tell who's scent belonged to who. They all smelled the same to me.

(_It's this way_!) Gavin said, pointing to the right with his nose. My animal instincts screamed left. But Gavin had already taken off down the hall, and I had no other choice be to follow him. I did notice, however, a small scent of air was lifted toward us. He then stopped at a door and glanced at me. I looked at him and could feel the cool air under the door crack. I pounded it open, making the door hit the wall with a thud.

"Wha!" A voice called from some part of the room. Gavin's ears perked but mine fell. Chester stood up, a book in hand. "What are you doing! You were supposed to go the other way!" I let out a snarl, baring my teeth at him. I then glanced at the window that was cracked, which was letting the air in. It was our only chance…

I leaped for the window and flew it open.

"What are you doing?" Chester asked, approaching us.

(_Gavin, you better follow me_.) I commanded him.

(_You're not going to jump are you_?) Gavin's eyes got big as he looked from the window to me.

"You're going to jump! It's three stories high, you'll break your legs!"

(_Gavin, I want you to jump and land on your feet. Do it now_!) I grabbed a hold to the inner edge of the window and swung my feet out. My arms bent to break the wind as the fur on my body blew in one direction. In no time at all, I landed in a crouch, my arms shot down to balance my body. I shook out and looked up at the window. Gavin was looking down, obviously afraid to jump. I should have pushed him out first, he would naturally land on his feet, almost like a cat.

(_GAVIN!) _I flinched when I heard voices throughout the house. Gavin pinned his ears back and finally jumped out of the window. His arms flew out under him and he landed on his hind legs, but quickly fell to the ground. He howled out in pain, making me wince. He probably broke a rib or two. I pulled at his scruff of fur on his neck. (_Let's go! Get up and run_!) I knew I was asking too much of him, but we were so close. He finally managed to stand, though wobbly, and followed me across the well maintained yard. I could see the gate that cut off the woods in the distance, making me naturally run faster. I hadn't noticed his approach until an object plowed into Gavin. The creature tore at Gavin's neck, leaving him helpless. I whorled around and ran to his aid, digging my claws into the creature's back. I tossed his feeble body aside, positioning myself between them. The man in front of me breathed heavily.

"You thought you could escape with my wolf?"

"_He's not yours to own_." I told the man, who bled from my incisions.

"You won't be escaping that easily…"

"_Why are you doing this, Remus_!" Gavin choked, weakly standing up on all fours.

"Because you're Huntington property, and I will not stand for a child like you to be corrupted by their minds!" Remus snapped, taking off his shirt.

"_You better watch your mouth, or I'll tear you to pieces_." I growled.

"I haven't fought a Born in awhile, this should be interesting…" Remus smirked as he growled back at me. His body contorted, but not in the good way. His body expanded in cracked loudly, his face pushing outward in a horrid looking muzzle. His bottom jaw grew longer, his two canine teeth overlapping his upper jaw. There was little hair on the Made's body, except for the graying fur that ran from his head to the end of his back. The half wolf stood hunched over, it's long arms dangling. His ribs and spine were prominent in his tight skin. His skinny furless tail fell between his legs, twitching at the end.

I growled at the sight of him, hating his sweaty odor. The Made wolf was completely ugly-they looked like over-grown rats-, compared to us, we looked like Gods. The Made wolf swayed back and forth, testing me. When I couldn't take it any longer, I jumped toward him. He swung his paw at me, missing, giving me an open area for attack. I dug my teeth into the bottom part of his armpit, making him cry out. I could feel his heavy arms smash into my back. I clawed my fingers into his belly and held on, turning my head this way and that. He struck me then, placing his claws into my mouth, pulling my jaw from his skin. He flung my head back, hitting me with his other hand. I landed on my side, my bloody teeth sneered back up at him. The Made wolf latched his mouth on my throat, breaking the skin. His bloody claws were attached to my body, bracing me to the ground. I heard him chuckle in his throat as my eyes shot open in pain. I heard a howl come from the left as Gavin jumped on the Made's back, scratching him. The Made threw him off, but Gavin kept coming.

(_Gavin, no! Run to the fence and get over_!) I screamed in my head to him, but he ignored me. Remus let go of me and sauntered over to Gavin who whimpered lightly. "_NO_!" I cried out, digging my claws into his left foot. He howled and turned on me. "_Pick on someone your own size!" _I pulled myself up with my claws on his back and whacked him across the face. My sharp claws tore into his cheek, almost slashing his eye. "_Gavin, get over that fence now and run into the woods, I'll follow close behind_!"

The Made howled something like a no and tried to get away from me, but I held on tight. I saw that Gavin had made it to the fence and was already trying to climb it. I could hear people approaching from the house, screaming. I had to end this fast with enough time to get away. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I jumped back a little and waited for the right moment for my attack. I stood up tall on my two legs, ruffling my neck fur to make myself look bigger. I still had time before the people drew closer. I towered over the skinny and pathetic Made wolf. And just as I had expected it, as I circled him, and he did the same, I caught him with his back against a large brush. I herded him backward until I heard him yelp from a thorn pricking the thin skin on the bottom of his foot. I lunged for him then, my teeth clenched around his throat. I felt my teeth puncture his wind pipe. I bit down harder, feeling his body scramble underneath me. All of a sudden, I heard a howl from the distance, past the forest, past the other side of the city. It was Eros, calling for me. Gavin, who had made it over the fence, yelped for me as the figures grew closer. I saw them surrounding, but did not want to let go of the ugly looking rat-wolf underneath my body. But, I had no choice when one of the men undid a velvet pouch, shaking the contents inside. I knew the smell before it hit me. Instinct took over as I quickly let go and closed my eyes. The dust hit the side of my shoulder, luckily, for it would have hit my face. I cried out in pain as I dashed away from the men. As the silver dust sunk deep into my fur, I felt it burn it's way onto my skin. I was running toward Gavin when bullets began to fire. I barked for Gavin to run into the brush, which he did, escaping any fly bullets. I could feel my right arm growing weak, but I had to push on, I promised that much to Gavin. A bullet hit close to my left hand, making me jump to the right and onto my numb shoulder. When I got to the fence, I jumped as high as my legs could take me. I grabbed onto the spiky top of the fence and hoisted myself over. I landed with a thud on the other side.

We took off then as the shouts came closer. I rushed through the forest, remembering how my muscles tensed and released when I ran through the harsh brush. I bounded off into the thick part of the woods with Gavin at my side, toward our alpha's call.


	20. Fixed

**Fixed Tobias's POV**

We had been running for some time, my arm slowing us down. "_Maybe we should rest here for awhile_." I said, lapping up water from a small stream. Gavin stood back, taking the forest in. My arm throbbed from the powder on my shoulder, I had to get it off before it did any more damage. "_Come on, there's a river a little ways down. I need to wash off." _

"_Tobias, your arm is steaming…" _His eyes grew big as he looked at my arm. When silver landed on our skin, it would smoke, almost like putting a hot pan under cold water. Only, it was a thin cloud, and not thick. That was only when it was superficial... Gavin moved his nose toward me, wanting to lick it.

"_No, Gavin!" _I pushed his face away, shielding my shoulder. "_You do that and you'll get the silver on you too! And believe me, you do NOT want it on your nose…" _I limped down the hill, holding onto trees for balance.

"_I didn't know, I'm sorry…" _His head hung low as he struggled to get his footing.

"_I know. But now you do." _

We made it to the river, the rippling water calming me. I waded my way in, until it was up to my waist. I then sunk under the water, grabbing onto a fallen branch for security. I could feel the heavy powder wiping away with the current. I phased back and took a breath of air. I shook my head, making my hair spike up. I moved over to a shallow part of the river and sat down. My toes dug into the muddy bottom, making me cringe from the cold. Gavin stood close to me, his face close to mine. I looked at my right arm, seeing the black burn on my skin.

"_Oh, Tobias…" _Gavin whimpered and licked my cheek. I used my left hand to scoop up water and rubbed it gently. I winced from the pain, but got most of it off. I fell back, my head landing on the shore. A few laps of water hit my face, then calmed.

"We made it, Gavin. We're out." My hands hung by my side, digging into the mud. I turned my head to look at Gavin, who had his face close to the water. I smelt the faint rusty smell of blood. "Gavin? You ok?"

"_Yeah, I guess." _I looked him up and down and stopped at his blood mattered fur around his neck.

"You need to get in the river and wash off_."_

"_Oh."_

"Are you in any pain?" I looked at his hands. The pads were cracked and bleeding.

"_Well, my hands and feet hurt a little, and my neck's a little sore._"

I sat up on my good shoulder and started to move into the deeper water. "Come on, I'll help you wash."

"_No no, really…I'm fine_."

"Well, your feet are going to bother you more unless you cool them down."

"_When will they stop bleeding?"_

"Well, I'm guessing this is your first time outdoors?" He answered with a nod. "The more you spend outside, the more you'll get used to the environment."

He moved off the bank and slowly into the water, moving toward my hand that I held out. He yelped as the cold water stung the bottom of his feet. He grasped my hand, wincing. I pulled him to me, looking at him, his body towering over me. "Ok now slowly, go under. It will sting, so take a deep breath."I said calmly to him. He let go of my hand and began to sink under. He stopped right before his head went under, his fur plastered to his body.

"_That's as far as I wanna go_." He held his nose up, some what shouting. I held my hand to his face, nodded, then put it under the water, rubbing his neck to get the dried blood off. He howled a little then opened his eyes. The blood washed away with the current.

"There all done. When we get to the pack, I'll have Momma take a look at you. She'll wrap you up real nice." I shifted then, and moved back toward the bank. Gavin followed, trying to move with his head still above the water. He began to drift down the river until he latched onto my tail. I let out a yelp and growled. "_Ease up a little will ya? I'm not going to let you drown." _He loosened up a little but still held on tight. I got him out of the water and shook off. He stayed on all fours and shook a little too. "_Come on, they'll be expecting us soon_. _We have to get ready for the full moon tomorrow_."

"_Do they know I'm coming_?"

"_Nope, but don't worry, you'll be fine."_

"_I hope so."_

Gavin and I moved through the forest toward our destination. When the wind blew in our direction, I could smell the pack up ahead. Gavin was a nervous wreck. He would jump at everything that rustled or hooted. When we got closer, I could feel that his body was tightening up. After a ways, I felt something bounding toward us on the ground. Gavin stopped in his tracks as he hid behind me. Out of the brush, Lilliana jumped and panted. Her thin body shaking with excitement.

"_Tobbie! You're back_! _Who did you bring, I've never seen him before_?"

"_Back off Lil, he's scared enough as it is."_

"_Scared? Why would he be scared? There's nothing to be afraid of."_

"_Well, right now he's afraid of you. I'll explain everything when we meet up with the pack." _

"_Fine. But where were you? We all have been worried sick."_

"_I'm sure you have." _Lilliana's wolf body moved through the bush with ease, while Gavin and I had to find a less thorny path. When we broke through the trees, my pack - as wolves_ - _looked in our direction. Gavin made himself small as the wolves watched him. Lilliana ran back to Beck's gray form. He nuzzled her neck then took his place next to Eros.

"_What's going on here?" _Eros called out to us, stepping forward_._

"_This is Gavin. He's been living in the Huntington's basement for years. When he saw me, he had no idea who I was or anything."_

"_Where were you?"_

" _I was captured by the Vampires, which would explain why I was gone. They held me in a cage in the basement with Gavin_," I looked at him, "_And I told him we would escape and I would be bringing him back here_." My mother stood next to Eros, her ears perked up. Eros looked around at his pack then looked back to me.

"_How long has he been living there?"_

"_Since he was young." _Gasps filled the air along with whimpers.

"_Why do you hunch your back that way, Gavin?" _Eros asked, stepping toward us. I nudged Gavin to talk, but he didn't respond.

"_He's never-"_

"_I didn't ask you, Tobias. I asked him_." Eros snapped. "_Now move away from him. Let me take a look at him."_ I moved, giving Eros space to examine him. Other's followed his lead and came closer too. Eros shook out his thick fur around his neck and phased into his anthro wolf. Gavin looked up at him, tucking his tail under. Eros took his face in his hands. Gavin moved his body so that it wasn't uncomfortable for his spine. His back stayed rounded, making some of the females yelp.

"_When was the last time you stood up?" _Eros asked, looking into Gavin's eyes. I was joined with Liko and Zolfo, who looked up at me and sighed.

"_I…I… I can't remember."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_I couldn't stand up when I was there. I think the last time was when I was human." _Gavin pinned his ears back.

Eros growled as he let Gavin's face go. "_So you've never shifted back either, I'm guessing?"_

"_No." _

"_He can't be more then thirteen years old. There still might be time." _Beck said, he had shifted into his anthro form too, along with the other males, and my mother.

"_There's always time. Gavin, we're going to inspect your body. See what kind of shape it's in. But from what I can see, you need a good meal and a good stretch of your spine. You see, when we shift to our final forms, we need to get up and stretch out our spine. That is the most important thing. Doing that, will make you human again."_

"_The cage I was in wouldn't let me stand, it was too small." _Eros growled again as he walked to the other side of Gavin. Beck held his head up and looked at his wounded neck.

"_We'll have to patch that up, along with your feet." _He said, examining Gavin's hands. When Beck moved on, Gavin dropped his head, trying to see what they were doing. My mother came up to Gavin and smoothed out his fur.

"_You'll be fine, dear, I'll get you fixed up in no time_." Her voice calmed him, it even worked on me. She felt his chest along with his arms. Beck ran his fingers on his body, feeling his ribs. Beck's face contorted in sorrow as he looked at the thin body. Eros felt along his flanks, slightly pulling his hips toward him. He got a hold of Gavin's tail that was still stuck beneath him and pulled it out. Eros ran his fingers down the spine of his back, straightening out the tail. Gavin yelped as he tried to pull his tail away. Eros let it go and backed away. Gavin couldn't even straighten his tail because his abnormal hunched back looked like a hissing cat's, making his tail curve downward.

Eros walked to the front and looked at Gavin. "_We got to get you up and moving. You can't stay this way."_

"_It doesn't hurt to walk on all fours." _

"_Have you been in your feral form?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Have you been a normal wolf like we were when you first came?"_

"_No." _

"_Damn it. We'll be doing it tonight. You have to get used to your body for tomorrow." _

"_Tomorrow? We're taking him to Dogon?" _Momma asked.

"_Yes. He needs to be around more of his kind. And the ceremony will be the perfect place."_

"_You're right." _Momma walked over to me and took my right hand. She turned it this way and that to get a good look at the burn. "_This isn't bad. You washed it off?"_

"_Yes. In the river."_

"_Good. And Tobias…," _Momma looked me in the eye, "_Thank you for bringing him here. You did the right thing." _

"_Gavin, I need you to hold onto that tree there. We're going to push your spine back into place."_

"_But won't that hurt?" _

"_Yes. It'll be just as bad as when you first started to phase. We'll help you." _Eros said with his arms crossed.

"_I'm scared…" _

"_Don't be. It'll hurt like hell, yes, but once you get used to all your forms, it'll be cake." _Gavin looked at me worriedly, but I reassured him with a nod and a smile.

"_Ok. I'm ready." _Gavin whimpered. He climbed up the tree as far as he could go, his back still hunched.

"_I want you up higher, so your spine as room to be moved."_

_G_avin winced as he tried, not getting much further. Eros looked at Beck and both moved toward Gavin. Beck held his chest as Eros positioned his hands on Gavin's back.

"_Ok Gavin, stretch out_." As Gavin tried, Eros pushed in his back, making it crack. Gavin let out a horrifying shriek and dug his claws into the bark. Beck struggled to hold onto the body, so Vince joined in to help Beck. Eros ran his hands down his spine and chuckled when Gavin's tail curled upward. "_Good job, kid." _

Gavin began to cry as he steadied himself on the tree. "_Now I want you to think human. Think of your body."_

"_I can't!" _Gavin cried out, his eyes shut tight in pain.

"_Try." _We all gathered around them, watching the wolf struggle to stand. I whimpered for him but was shushed by Momma. Gavin's body began to shake from standing. His legs were shaky and his flanks quivered. Eros supported his back as Gavin's body began to shake more. In no time flat, he began to shrink down in size. Gavin screamed as his tail disappeared into his spine and his muzzle pulled into his human skull. Gavin's naked human body clung to the tree before he fainted.

When they laid Gavin down in the grass, I took in his features. His face was peaceful as his chest breathed in and out. His cheeks were a little pink on his pale skin and every once in awhile, his eyes would flutter. I looked up at Eros who nodded at me. Momma had wrapped my arm, using the weed, Plantain, to heal the silver burn on my skin. Momma knew all the secrets to herbal medicine. She had also wrapped up Gavin's hands, feet, and neck with the same plant, and the addition, Dandelions.

"_I promised I would stay with him." _I told Eros. "_I can take him back to the house_ _and bring him back before noon. A bed would probably feel good on his back." _

"_Fine. Bring him back right after dawn. We need to keep moving." _

"_Yes, Sir." _I knelt down to Gavin and scooped him up in my arms. His left hand dangled off the side. He turned his head into my chest and moaned. I looked back at the pack who watched me leave with the boy.

When we got back to the house, I carried him to my room and set him gently down on the bed. I pulled the sheets out from under him and covered his body. I sniffed around the room for clean clothes. I pulled out my drawer and fingered through the pants. My head jerked up when I heard him whimper. I watched as he pulled the covers over his head, his black hair was all that shown. I went back to my search and found a smaller pair of pants. After grabbing them, I laid them on the foot of the bed. Gavin's feet moved under the covers, trying to curl into a ball. He gasped out and straightened back out. I jumped onto the bed, shifting in the air into a wolf. I curled into him, my head on the pillow next to his. He held his hands together against my body. I sighed and tried my best to ignore my stinging arm and to fall asleep.


	21. Welcomed

**Welcomed Gavin's POV**

I woke with a start, blinking at the stained ceiling. When my breath steadied, I turned over on my left side. My arms felt achy, in fact, all of my body ached. I felt my arms lengthen as I stretched them out. I bumped into a body, who's breathing was a little quicker then my own. I squinted my tired eyes to see who it was, but for some reason, I couldn't see clearly. I picked up on the outline of a body, and reached out to feel it. My hand grasped fur. I smoothed it out, not wanting the wolf to get frustrated. The wolf jostled, it's head close to mine. I had to squint to make out the white patches of fur around the wolf's eyes and ears. I ran through my memory of the name that fit along with the body next to me. But grew frustrated when I couldn't remember. The wolf sighed and moved a paw on the pillow that we shared. I ran my fingers in the wolf's fur again before dozing off.

When I woke for the second time that day, the room was light, and the body that laid next to me was gone. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. I heard a soft creaking from outside the ajar door. A boy who wore nothing but pants walked in, scratching the back of his head.

"You sleep good?" He asked, looking in the small mirror that hung on the wall by a nail. I squinted, and yawned. I didn't know what to say to the boy. I wished I could find the words to say to him, but I couldn't find any.

"Huh?"

"Did you sleep good, Gavin?" He said again, with a little edge to his tone.

"I-I…think so." I answered, surprised at the sound of my voice. It was never this light. Maybe I needed to clear my throat?

"Well you zonked out when Eros pushed your back into place."

"He did?"

"You don't remember?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser.

"I can't remember…anything." I frowned, this was really starting to bug me.

"Well… snap out of it. We need to get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"Going to Linnea Valley to see the Dogon pack. You're going to be initiated into our pack."

"Something's strange. I don't feel right…"

"Well I should say so. Have you seen yourself yet?"

"No?" I looked at my legs that were under the sheets. I twitched my toes. I used my arms to sit myself up, my back against the wall. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You're human."

"Human?" That wasn't right, I was sure of it. I pulled my hands out from under the sheets and looked at them. I gasped as I looked at the pale hairless fingers in front of me. I turned them around, then felt my face. It wasn't pushed out like before, and the only hair on me was on top of my head. I held my chin up to see my nose, but couldn't. I looked at my arms then my chest and stomach. "What? What's going on?" I shoved the covers off, looking at the rest of my body. And I was naked. "Oh!" I pulled the covers back, hiding myself from the boy.

"Like you're the first naked guy I've seen." He laughed as he turned around to take the mirror off the wall. "When everyone comes back, you'll understand. After awhile, you'll get used to it. It's completely natural, so don't worry."

A rush of memories flooded back to me. My home in the dark basement I'd grown to know over the years. Chester, who read me books in the candle light. The boy in front of me, Tobias, who helped me escape from that awful. A crowd of lupine faces watching me. "I'm back to normal?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Tobias walked over to me and sat down on the bed. He sat on my leg, making my pull away. I moved it away from his body. "Take a look, I'm sure you've never seen your own reflection before." He held out the glass. I looked at my fingers and reached out to grab it. Smiling at the feeling of the cold glass in my hands. I turned it toward me, gazing at the boy who looked back at me. The hair on his head was black and was growing down toward his eyes. And his eyes were a bright green. His high cheek bones were rosy with freckles that covered the tops.

"Is that…?"

"Yes. It's you." Tobias reached behind him to grab the pants that laid on the edge of the bed.

"Me." I reached my right hand up to pull down my eye lid. "Ew. What are those?"

"Your veins. You have them all through your body. Gavin, stop it!" He swatted my hand away. I was just checking if the top had the same… veins. "Like I said before, we need to go. Do you need anything?" He took the mirror away, leaving my hand in the air. I felt the ache again in my arm, making me drop it on the bed.

I thought for a moment, until I heard my stomach growl. "I'm hungry."

"I can hear that." Tobias laughed, getting up from the bed. "I'll get you something to eat before we leave." He tossed the pants at me side. "Here, put these one. I think they'll fit you just fine."

I took the pants and examined them. I had a pair of these before, it was just remembering what to do. I flopped them down, putting one leg into the hole, then the other. I pulled them up, buttoning them. I dangled my feet over the bed, my toes touching the wooden floor. I set my feet down and put pressure on them. The bottoms tingled as I stood up, making me sway a little. I steadied myself on the wall, then put one foot in front of the other. I walked to the door and looked out at the halls.

"To-Tobias?" I called, my voice quivering. I remembered it as the same voice I had before I lost it to the wolf that was somewhere inside of me.

"Over here, Gavin! Follow my voice." He called from the right. I ran my fingers on the clawed walls as I walked. I followed the floor until I was out in a open room. I had passed several doors, but they led to rooms like Tobias's. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Kitchen?" What was that? I let go of the wall and walked through the open room with a few chairs. I walked down the hall for some time until I reached a dead bolted door. Locks covered the sides of the door, giving me an eerie feeling. "Uh. Tobias? I'm lost."

"Ha, you just passed me. Come back the other way and turn right." I heard him laugh quietly.

I walked back where I had come from and turned right into the first narrow hallway. Tobias was bent over, his elbows held him up on the thick wooden table. He had a yellow apple in his hand.

"Lilliana won't mind you eating this. You've had an apple before, right?"

"Yeah. Only it was green. I've never had a yellow."

"Yellow is my favorite. Momma makes the best pies with these babies. Just you wait." He winked at me and tossed it in the air. For a second, as it flew in the air, I was hesitant, but as it came closer, instinct took over and snatched it out of the air. "Nice catch."

I looked down at the apple and took a bite.

"Come on kid, let's go." Tobias walked out the back door. I finished my apple and followed him out into the gray morning. Tobias had phased into a giant wolf standing on two legs. I looked up at him and gulped. He was a lot bigger then before.

"What do I do with the apple?" I looked at the skinny core, which was turning brown. Tobias grunted and rolled his eyes. His big clawed hand took it from me and tossed it over his shoulder. "Where are we walking too?" I asked quietly, my legs felt like they would fold under me at any second.

(_Back to the clearing where we'll meet up with the pack then head for the Dogon pack_.)

"Dogon? Who are they?" I said, walking next to him toward the forest.

(_Dogon is a very big and very famous pack of Lu Garou. They are very well known and respected.)_

"Oh…" I said sheepishly. Great.

(_But you'll fit in fine. They are also known for their kindness toward our kind.)_

"Why do I hurt all over, Tobias?" I asked, bending at the waist.

(_'Cause your body is still getting used to the shifts. It'll get better the more you do it.) _Tobias got down on all fours and crouched. (_Here, ride on my back, it'll be easier.)_

"You sure? I mean, I think I'll be too heavy…" I could feel my cheeks grow warm.

"_You? Heavy_?" Tobias snorted, "_You skin and bones, literally…_" His wolf face frowned. "_First thing we need to do is beef you up_."

"Beef me up?"

"_Yeah, ya know_," He grabbed my arm and squeezed, "_Getting some meat on your bones. You're deathly skinny, and it shows_." Tobias whimpered again, his blue/green eyes looking straight into mine. He turned his head back to the woods and twitched his tail from side to side. I walked over to him and grabbed onto the thick brown fur on his neck. I pulled myself up and swung my legs over on his sides. I sat in the curve of his back, hoping mine would do the same someday.

We were silent for awhile, but I didn't mind. I couldn't take my eyes off the scenery. Everything was so colorful, so full of life. The leaves were different shades of yellow, orange and red. I held onto Tobias's fur for balance when I would lean too far to one side.

"_Hold on_." Tobias barked quietly, as he scrunched down and jumped over a fallen tree. My body whipped forward, but I recovered quickly. I felt his shoulder move up and down as he walked, the lower part of his back swaying in the opposite rhythm of his upper body. I noticed that his feet made no sound as he stepped onto the fallen leaves and twigs. I turned around and looked down at his footprints that he made in the damp earth. With one arm, I pressed down on his backside, my left hand in the air. His tail that trailed behind him came up and whipped me in the nose. When it came back the second time, I ducked out of the way, laughing.

"_Will you turn around, kid_?" Tobias growled, his tail rounded upward.

"Sorry." I turned back around and leaned forward, my chin on the top of his head.

(_You tired?) _He asked, keeping his head level.

"Sort of…" I yawned. His ears twitched at the sides of my face.

(_Well then why don't you close your eyes? It doesn't get much more exciting in this neck of the woods_.)

"I would," I said, sitting up and pushing on the skin on his neck. It wrinkled up by his ears. "But you're so uncomfortable!"

"_Hey now, would you like to walk_?" He barked.

"No."

"_Then stop complaining. You getting a free ride, not many of the wolves would do that."_

"They wouldn't?"

Tobias paused before he answered. (_No.)_

"Why is that?" I asked.

(_They… they wouldn't do it because to them, they, uh, see you as an adult. And you must act like one. I know you don't know much about our way of life or our rules, but in time you will.)_

"Do you see me as an adult?"

Tobias paused again. (_Yes. But I saw the way you looked and acted back there in that mansion, so I know you are far from being an "adult". It's natural for us to look at a young Lu Garou who has taken their final form and call them an adult. That's just how it works.)_

Like when we first started walking, we had fallen silent. We reunited with the pack who was still in the clearing, but I could tell that they were agitated. Eros had approached us in his anthro form and growled at Tobias, who tucked his tail under and whined. I felt his body shrink underneath Eros's glaring eyes and decided to hop off of his back. My legs began to shake as I stood up from the long ride here. I felt my body being pushed forward and gasped out loud. I heard a grumbling noise that would have sounded like a laugh if it were human. I turned around as a white wolf with brown fur on his arms and legs, under his tail and on his back, smiled at me. Behind him, a smaller chocolate wolf smirked.

_(Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but you sort of fainted. My name is Zolfo, and this is Liko. We're Tobias's older brothers.) _The white wolf said calmly in my head, poking his clawed thumb behind his shoulder to the other wolf. The chocolate wolf lifted his head to me and nodded once.

I looked back at Tobias, who was being barked at by Eros. "Is Tobias in trouble?"

(_Yes. He wasn't here on time… now we're a little late.)_

"It's my fault. He wanted me to get going, but I was still figuring stuff out. I should go over and expl-"

"_No_." Liko grabbed my arm as I began to walk toward them, he yanked me back quickly, making my shoulder pop out. I yelped and cringed under his grasp.

"_Liko, ease up will you." _Zolfo grabbed Liko's furred arm and squeezed. Liko let go and growled at Zolfo. "_He doesn't know."_

"Know what?" I said, rubbing me shoulder.

(_You don't interrupt an Alpha when he is in the middle of punishing.) _Liko snorted. (_What he means is, it's not wise to jump in on Eros when he's punishing one of us. Especially when you did nothing wrong. Or you'll get in trouble.) _Zolfo followed up.

(_Why don't you try and phase? You need to do it sometime_…) Liko said, scratching his lower back.

(_Yeah that would probably be a good idea. But instead of your anthro, why not a try your wolf_.)

"Ok…I'll try." I still had Tobias on my mind when I tried. "I can't…"

(_Yes you can. Think of being on four legs, and um… a wolf.)_

"Hard for you to explain too?"

"_Yeah, well we don't have to try to shift between forms, it just happens when we want it too_." Liko grumbled under his breath.

"Tobias said the same thing." I whispered to myself.

(_Well he's right. But try again, and don't think about Tobias, he'll be fine_.) Zolfo shook himself out and yawned.

I cleared my mind and squinted my eyes. I thought of being a wolf, my body smaller and on four legs. But when I felt my muscles shift, they were not shrinking, they were expanding. I bit back a growl as I grew up to Liko's height and opened my eyes.

"_Not what we were going for, but you did it_." Liko sniffed me and stretched out his arms. I looked at my padded hands and sighed. My body trembled as I felt it shrink down to my pale skin.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked, looked at my pink skin and back at them.

Zolfo looked at Liko, then back at me. (_Well, I guess that's… normal? You have to keep practicing. And when you get good at it, you'll be able to stay in one form for a while. But until then, since you ARE human again, your body is going to shift back and forth until it works itself out._) A sharp bark sounded in the clearing and all of us looked at Eros's tall figure. He then turned around and walked into the thicket, his tail held up as he walked. A female wolf, the only one out of the other females, that was walking on two legs, walked in after him. I recognized Lilliana's small form that flanked in the middle of the gray wolf, Beck and the sandy furred wolf, Vince. One by one, all of the wolves, in their anthro forms or as wolves, followed. Tobias laid on the ground, his body tucked in, making himself small. As we walked by, his eyes followed us, and when everyone passed, I heard him make his way after us, staying a good distance behind.

While we were walking, Zolfo encouraged me to practice my shifting. With the help from Lilliana, who had joined us awhile back, I had finally shifted into my wolf form. I found it harder to walk in pants as a wolf; they hung low on my thin hip bones, making me wobble. The others laughed, and so did some of the adults, who nipped at my sides. After multiple times of phasing back and forth, it had gotten easier, but I was exhausted and my body started to ache again. The whole time, Tobias continued to keep his distance, and I started to wonder what Eros had said to him. Thoughts rushed in my head of him not being able to talk to me, or help me, or just be near me. I was a nervous wreck, and I'm sure my new family could see that too. I had decided to stay human, but when I was began to fall behind, I was picked up and cradled in Zolfo's large arms. He didn't care me on his back like Tobias had, held my thin form. The thought of me being to heavy for them slipped out of my mind. These wolves were strong, I could only imagine what the Dogon packed looked like.

After a day's worth of walking - and a good couple hours of sleep in Zolfo's arms - I could smell the strong scent of other wolves. Every ones excitement that was bottled up until now was let out. They yipped at each other as the sounds of howls and growls got louder of in the distance. Zolfo licked my cheek as his steps got lighter, his body bouncing with every breath he took. He set me down and encouraged me to shift into my anthro form. When I did, I really started to feel the packs energy. I looked back at Tobias, who was now on his feet too, and he answered me with a nod.

Eros called to us as he walked out into the clearing, the howls of the wolves grew louder.

"This is it, Gavin! You ready?" Zolfo bellowed to me, his tail wagging behind him.

"Yeah." I answered him, my tail twitching too. As we followed the wolves in front of us out of the open, we were rushed by wolves everywhere. Big ones, small ones, thick and thin ones, and everything in between ran up to greet us. I hesitated a little, but with a small push from Zolfo, I let them sniff me and greet me. Some of them looked at me, probably puzzled by my abnormally thin figure and my wary confidence, but once they got past that, they welcomed me into their pack. Some of the younger wolves who had just changed nipped at my ears and neck, laughing. It felt like an open invitation to play around, so I rolled on the ground with them, fighting back. It seemed to natural, even though I had never been this close to anyone like myself except for…Tobias. I stopped and looked back in the direction where I thought Tobias would be, but he wasn't there. I stood up and looked around at the clustered wolves, I picked at Zolfo in one group, and Liko in another, but no Tobias. He was gone.


	22. The Omegas

**The Omegas Tobias's POV**

I walked slowly in the back of the pack, watching Gavin laugh with my brothers. I sighed to myself, thinking of what Eros had said to me when Gavin and I reunited with them in the clearing.

"_Why are you late?" He growled in my face. I tucked my body under him, showing my submissiveness. "Answer me Omega!"_

"_H-he had just woken up, and he was hungry." _

"_You fed him!" Eros snapped his massive jaws in my face. My body shook from his voice. _

"_Yes…" I looked up at him, whimpering._

_He growled. "The point is, I told you to be here AFTER dawn! Do you see where the sun is now?" He pointed his clawed finger to the sky. "It's noon. The sun is at its highest point in the sky! And do you know what that means?" His lips curled back, making his dark gums show. _

"_I'm late?" I answered, not wanting to answer wrong._

"_WE'RE LATE!" He roared, making me shut my eyes tightly; my tail couldn't go any further under my body. _

"_I-I'm sorry…Eros." I pleaded to my father. I could feel the many eyes on us now, not wanting to intervene._

"_We go to Linnea once a year, and like every year, we're NEVER on time. Your sister is being inducted into this pack officially, and yet again, you are always holding us back!"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_You should be sorry. You're pathetic. THIS is why you are the omega. When I'm done with you now, you BETTER stay back, and when we get to the valley, you best be out of my sight and with the other omegas or I will punish you like there's no tomorrow!" He snarled in my face, his nose not quite touching mine. My ears laid back and my body curled into a tight ball. He snapped back and straightened himself. With his chest puffed out and his fur rustled around his neck, he called for the pack to follow him. I kept my eyes closed as my family passed, knowing some looked at me with pity, some with satisfaction. I opened my eyes when Gavin walked by, but then looked away. When they were out of sight, that's when I got up and followed their path._

Eros's voice still rang in my ears. I made a self-conscious effort to stay as far back as I could from the pack. My head hung low as I watched my feet walk. When the scent of other wolves grew stronger, I lifted my head, feeling my packs excitement. The next couple days would be nothing but storytelling, inductions, and mistreatment. Every year was the same. I would arrive here, then I was sent off to find my lonely group. It was always nice to see the little family that had accumulated over the years, but I always looked on to the rest of the wolves mingling and having fun. I grew envious of Zolfo and Liko, who got the chance to really be with everyone. Now, Gavin will have that chance and I never will.

When we arrived, I immediately flinched at all the loving gestures and smiles that our huge family gave us. Gavin was already assessed and accepted by even the younger wolves. I sighed and shifted back to my human form. It would make it easier for Lu Garou to recognize me as an omega. With my pants hanging low on my hips, I ran bare footed to the back of the crowd. We had been there every year, and it was always our meeting place. I ran with an empty mind, still blocking everyone out. I began to slow down when fewer wolves were in the area, clearly making their way to the excitement of the newcomers; not even giving me a second glance. I wiped my brow with my arm, taking off the sweat that accumulated right under my hair line. I hated sweating, it was the worst feeling while being human. It's a good thing wolves do not sweat…

I shook my hair out like I would have if I were a wolf, then used my fingers to comb my hair back. Laughing echoed from behind a large brush, then a cap was thrown out from the other side and right in front of me.

"Hey now! What'cha do that for?" A small boy scrambled out from the brush, going for the hat. I picked it up and put it on my head. I smirked at the boy who looked up at me, his mouth open. "Tobias!" The boy tackled my waist, his chubby arms trying wrap around me.

"Gino. Still a little boy aren't ya?" I tousled his curly hair.

"Hey! Just cause I'm small doesn't mean nothing!" The gap in between his teeth made him look like he was eight, even though he was really eighteen. When he finished shifting, he had chosen to not age and stay thirteen. That had been five years ago. His short body made him look younger. He tried to reach for his hat that didn't fit my head. I picked if off and held it in the air, making him jump for it. I laughed as others came out, smiling too. Dawn, a thin girl, with high cheek bones and knotty hair waved to me behind Pan. Pan, was a tall boy with a couple of teeth missing. There were two smaller wolves playing in the background, I had yet to meet them. There was only one person missing from our little group. I sniffed the air and growled as the hat was snatched out of my hand.

"Still picking on the little guy, huh Tobias?" The guy laughed behind me and flipped the hat to Gino.

"Salem." My face went blank as he rapped his thin arm around my neck and rubbed my head.

"That's uncle Salem to you, Kiddo." Salem smiled in my ear.

"Get off Sal. And since when am I Kiddo?" I pointed my thumb at Gino.

"'Cause I'm older then you." Salem smiled, his cheeks making his eyes squint. He was Eros's brother. But unlike Eros and all of his other siblings, Salem was the omega. He had decided to stop aging a long, long time ago; staying forever twenty. He was a little taller then me, his scruffy face making him look like a younger version of my father. When looking at him, no one would believe that he was older then Eros. My father was the youngest out of all of his siblings.

"Not by much. Oh, and by the way, don't think I'm gonna call you uncle." I said, sizing him up. I could take him, and he knew it too. The reason he landed the spot as omega was simply this, he was NOT aggressive. Salem hates confrontation, and if he was ever cornered, he would probably go into a panic attack.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would." He said sheepishly, patting me on the back. "So how have you been?"

I thought of Eros snapping at me earlier. "I've been better."

"Let me guess… Eros?" He frowned.

"It's a long story, you'll hear about it later I'm sure." I went to sit down next to Pan and Dawn. Pan went deaf when he was little. He was a lone wolf back then, he had a German pack and for what ever reason, they kicked him out. His pack's dynamics were harsher then ours combined. He was on his way to England when he was jumped by a group of vampires. They cornered him and tied him down. The vampires poured silver dust - the same silver that hit me - into his ear, destroying everything. The first chance he got, he escaped from the vampires, and kept running until he hit water. Pan went into a fit of howling and crying when Dawn found him. She took him to her pack and to their healers, but none of their medicine could bring his hearing back. Dawn's pack accepted him, but knew he was an omega. Dawn was going to be the alpha of her pack someday, but had fallen in love with Pan. So she was put down in rank, although her pack still offers her the role as alpha. They have never apart since that day. It didn't matter that Dawn was older then him, he made up for it in size. He spoke some English, but it was very monotone. So Dawn would talk to him mentally, and he would answer with a nod.

I shook his hand and smiled at Dawn. "How have you two been?" I asked. Dawn returned the smile and looked up lovingly into Pan's dark brown eyes. "We're good." She answered. Pan tucked her under his large arm, kissing her forehead. Gino poked at the fire they made, making the sparks fly in the breeze. Salem sat down next to me, his knees pulled up to his chest. Talking about my father always made him uneasy.

"Why don't you say something to him?" I asked, my arms supporting my body from behind.

"What's there to say?" Salem asked, his chin resting on his arms.

"Let's see. Hi, how are you? It's been how long? Oh yeah, a year. You look good. How's everything holding up?" I rambled, but I could tell it wasn't sinking into his thick head.

"I'll look like a fool asking all those questions..."

"I'm not suggesting for you to say all-" I rolled my eyes. "Never mind, he might not want to see you anyway." I rolled over on my side, my back to him.

"You're right. He'd probably spit on me..." His voice had so much defeat in it, it was almost pitiful.

"Don't be such a downer, Salem! He's your brother. There's nothing to be afraid of." Gino said, still poking a stick in the fire then blowing it off.

"You don't understand!" Salem flung out his arms for emphasis. "You don't know what it's like to be older and pushed around by your baby brother! He's got no respect for me. Nobody does!"

"Since when do omegas EVER get any respect?" I mutter, my face starting to itch from the grass.

"Hey how about we hear that reason why you got nipped at by Eros?" Gino's big mouth shouted, making Dawn flinch. Pan shot Gino a blank look, pulling her closer.

I sat up, the left side of my face marked with imprints and stray blades of grass. "Well, I was caught by vampires and put in their basement. I then met a Lu Garou named Gavin, and I escaped with him. He had been living there his whole life." I looked over at Pan as his eyes grew big when Dawn mentally told him my story. Lu Garous from different packs could not break each others' internal wall. The only time you could was if you were somehow related by blood. Like Salem and I. "The cage was so small for him that he couldn't stand. Get this, he was IN his anthro form and had never actually stood up."

"No way!" Salem gasped, turning his body to me.

"What happened next?" Gino leaned forward, flames flickering in front of his face. Dawn and Pan sat doe eyed.

"I took him to the pack, Eros pushed his spine back in place-"

"What did it look like?" Gino interrupted.

"Like a cat pissed off , now, can I finish?" I scowled at him.

Gino smirked. "Please do."

"When Eros pushed his back, back, he shifted and passed out. I took him home and when he woke up, I explained everything to him and then we were on our way here."

"That's it! That's the big-" Gino started but was cut off by Salem.

"That poor boy, he must have scared out of his mind…" Salem sighed, a frown on his face.

"He was ok, he's still getting used to everything."

"So had he EVER been outside before?" Dawn asked, her arms wrapped around Pan's large one.

"Nope."

"Those dirty rotten no good-" Gino started, but was shushed by the other listeners.

"We met up with the pack late, which got me scolded. That's it." I said, falling down on my back, looking up through the oak tree leaves.

"That can't be it!" Gino shouted for the second time. Growling came from behind the bushes as the two small wolves tumbled through. A little female howled as she landed on my face. I sat up quickly, holding her in my lap. Salem grabbed the boy wolf and clung onto him. The little she-wolf stopped play fighting and looked up into my eyes. She then made a cooing noise and rubbed her soft head under my chin like a cat would have.

"Harley, why don't you grab your clothes and come talk to us?" Dawn said quietly. The wolf scrambled to get out of my hold and trotted over to Dawn, reaching behind her. The small wolf held what looked like a dress with multiple flowers on it. Her small body started to ripple and blur as she elongated and formed into a girl. Harley shied away from our eyes and slipped on her dress. Dawn helped her straighten and flair it out. Harley giggled as she stepped bare foot in the grass and sat down next to me, her dress made a circle around her body. She continued to look up at me, her big light blue eyes shown in the light.

"Tobias, this is Harley. She's new, obviously, and so is Cash." Dawn pointed to the struggling wolf in Salem's arms. Cash's blotchy fur ruffled as he watched Harley. He growled at me, his one paw digging into the dirt. "They both come from different packs. Cash doesn't quite understand the meaning of staying back and out of the way of the other wolves." Dawn said.

"It's nice to meet you both." I held out my hand to Harley. She looked at it then looked away, giggling. I could hear the blood rushing to her cheeks, making them red. Cash growled for attention. I looked at him and rested my hand on the side of his head. His lips curled up and he jerked his head and bit my hand.

"Hey!" I moved into him, digging my fingers into his mouth to pull up his jaw. Salem tried to pull him away, but it just ripped my skin more. He had finally given up and let go, sliding away.

"Cash! Stop it!" Harley's tiny voice called from behind me. Her hand was rested on my back, her other reached out to Cash. I saw Cash's eyes watched her hand and loosened his grip on me.

I acted quickly. "Stay back!" I yelled at Harley, pushing her down. When she began to stumble and fall, I already regretted it. She landed with an 'oof'. I could hear that she was about to tear up. I then turned my attention back to Cash, and shifted into a wolf myself. His head went down with my now furry paw, giving me an opening. I bit the extra skin on the back of his neck and began to twist. The smaller wolf yelped and let go instantly. I definitely over powered him, for I was also larger too. I tossed him to the ground, making him roll. I bared my teeth at him, planning on biting him again. I had not broken his skin, but I wanted to get my point across. I was then welcomed by Gino's hands wrapped around my muzzle, pushing me back.

"He's just a pup Tobbie, he'll learn." Gino said, shoving my nose out of the way. My pants hung on my small body, the only thing holding them up was my tail that I held up through the hole. I saw Cash's body begin to shake as his fur sunk into his human skin. The boy began to cry as he covered his face from me. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right…

My body shook too as I stood on two legs again, then crouched down to the boy. I tousled his hair and rubbed his back. Salem handed me his pants, which I laid out in front of him. The boy began to hiccup from the crying and looked up at me. His eyes were bloodshot; cheeks stained wet from tears.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry…" He stuttered, still laying on the cold ground.

"It's ok, see? I'm already healing." I showed him the small incisions that would be gone in a couple minutes. "You have to know when to stop, ok Cash? If I was someone else, they wouldn't have…"

"I-I-I-I… know. It's j-just, I don't know w-what to do. I wanna be with my Mum." I frowned at him, everyone around us grew quiet. When you took your final form, that was when your pack knew where you belonged. Whether you were in line to fight for alpha, or at the bottom to be an omega. Cash was clearly new to this, along with Harley, so the shock to be shunned like this was probably hard on him.

"Here, put these on. I'll help you." I picked up his pants and held them out. The boy wiped his running nose on his arm and held onto my shoulders for support. Cash stepped into the pant legs and I pulled them up and buttoned them for him. He was small like Gino, but Cash still was a little boy. I couldn't believe the size of kids these days; they were so much smaller then when I was young. Blame that on bad genes. I stood up, my knees cracking in protest. I walked back over to where I sat and plopped back down. Harley crawled back to my left side, Cash on my right.

It had been awhile before anyone spoke up again. Gino began to rant about his travel here, and all the drama with his pack. We would laugh with him when he would jump up, demonstrating his story. The kids' heads rested on my chest, both sound asleep. I had my arms around both of them, trying my best not to laugh too hard when Gino tripped and nearly landed on his face. Outside of our group, our family howled and laughed. Thoughts raced through my mind as I thought of how Gavin was fairing. He was probably having a good time with all the new people he was meeting. I cursed my pack for making me their omega, for making everyone who sat around our small fire omegas. Who had come up with the rule anyway? No one deserved to be put down for how old or small you wanted to be… I looked at Gino, who was still bouncing around. Or who you fell in love with... Dawn and Pan were settling in for the night, both keeping each other warm when the breeze blew through the forest. I looked at Salem, who sat in the empty space between Gino and I, his legs curled up to his body. Or, if you weren't aggressive enough to keep up with your brothers and were put down because of it…

Yeah, this blows, but this is our life. I wished for everyone to see each other like Gavin saw me for the first time that day in the basement. Not judging, just interested in what I had to say. People like Liko would never be caught dead talking to us in a family get together like this. If only they got to know these Lu Garous sitting around me, laughing and sharing their stories, like I did. I felt for these small kids who were in for it for the rest of their lives. This label would be stuck to them wherever they go as if it were pasted on their foreheads. Salem glanced over to at me, catching my contagious yawn. It was definitely getting cold, winter was on its way. Gino started to talk to Salem, nodding over to me. He stretched out to get a look at the kids and smiled.

"Making new friends, Tobbie?" Gino said quietly. I answered with a nod. "They'll follow you around like little chickens."

"Mama hen." Salem joined in.

"Hmmf." I said. It's funny when someone is laying on you that you're so paranoid that you think everything you do will wake them up. My head was propped up by a quilt that was draped over a fallen log. My neck was going to kill me in the morning, but I didn't mind. Cash breathed through his mouth and Harley sucked on her ring and middle finger. Gino and Salem were still chatting away when my eyes started to grow heavy. I couldn't concentrate on what they were talking about, only that I think it had something to do with Gavin. I would have to remember to ask them about it in the morning.


	23. The Dogon Pack

**The Dogon Pack Tobias's POV (**You would think that Salem would have more sense then to stand up to a Lu Garou like Eros.

"Tobias?" A young voice said through the blackness. "You awake?" I moved toward the voice until my neck protested in pain.

"Ouch." I moaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck. "I knew I shouldn't have slept like that."

"Mr. Tobias?" A young girl's voice whispered. I blinked a few times until I saw Harley's face close to mine. "It's time to get up." When my eyes cleared, I saw that it was almost dawn. Somewhere in the thick forest, birds were chirping their morning songs. I yawned, feeling my jaw stretch out, along with my arms and legs. Cash patted my leg as he looked up at me, a small grin on his face. "The meeting is about to start." I scratched the back of my head and looked around. Dawn was getting dressed behind some bushes while Gino and Pan pushed each other around. Salem stood off to the side, his hands in his pockets, kicking rocks. I stood up and stretched some more, trying to get the kink out of my neck. The kids followed me as I walked sluggishly to the guys.

"Morning." I said, scratching my lower back.

"Good morning, Tobias." Salem said with a smile on his face. He walked over to me and bent down to the kids. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Mhmm." Cash said at my side. Harley stayed behind me, holding onto my arm.

"Harley!" Dawn called, brushing out her hair. "Come on, let's get you ready." She held her hand out toward the small girl. Harley looked up at me and smiled, then ran to Dawn. She then began to brush Harley's hair, trying to get the knots out. Harley moaned in protest as Dawn tried to untangle them.

"Girls." Cash muttered, looking at Salem and I. I watched Gino try and get Pan in a good spot, but Pan was too big, and held him back with one hand. Gino growled at him, his fingers poised like claws as he tried to grab Pan. A loud howl broke through the quiet of the morning. We looked at one another with frowns on our faces. Gino stopped and looked up at Pan. I started to walk with Cash and Salem at my side, waving for the others to come along. Dawn and Harley joined us as we walked to the front of the massive crowd of Lu Garou. Dawn and Pan moved to the front of our little pack, hand in hand. Harley pushed Salem out of the way to stand next to me. I could see her little cheeks pouting as she watched the couple walk. She then grabbed onto my hand and smiled up at me. I smiled back, not sure if I liked this attention. Sure it might be a crush, but there was no such thing as a crush for people like us. I hoped it was just a girl thing and that it would pass like everything else did.

When we joined the large pack, it was hard to see the speaker. The speaker was Delos, the young Alpha of the Dogon pack. He was standing on a large group of boulders that looked like a platform. I stretched on my toes to see over heads. Eros and the rest of my pack were up front, along with a couple of my uncles. I made out Gavin, who stood next to Liko and Zolfo. Zolfo had his arm around Gavin's neck and was laughing about something.

"Uh! I can't see!" Gino stomped, his bottom lip pulling into a pout. Pan pushed Gino around, laughing. "You better watch it Pan, or I'll climb up your back like a squirrel up a tree!" Gino pointed his small finger at Pan, who continued to laugh at him. He was pretty good at reading lips. Salem pulled Cash up on his shoulders, trying to get a good view for himself. Harley looked up at me and smiled, her hand still in mine.

"Can I go up too?" She asked quietly, her doe eyes searching mine. I grumbled under my breath then bent over. Harley climbed up on my shoulders too and laughed. The people in front of us turned and glared. Harley rested her hands on my head, my hands holding her legs.

"We gather to Linnea Valley every November like we have done for centuries." Delos's voice rang out through air, making my body tremble. I could feel Harley's body shake too. "Some to see family, some to find solace, and some to be inducted into their rightful pack, with their rightful title. We are here to tell the stories of our people. For our young ones to get a detailed documentary of our history. How we came to be, and how we will always be."

There were a couple hoots and howls from the crowd. They fell silent again for Delos to speak. "I'm sure most of you have your own stories to share in the next couple days, and all of you will have your chance." Delos turned and held out his hand to a graying man that stood in the back. He stood up, his formal clothing looking out of place with the typical undershirt and baggy pants that most of the crowd wore. Everyone bowed their heads as Rafael came to stand next to Delos. We looked up again and waited for him to speak.

"I am so thrilled to see every one again." His hard but calm voice made the crowd relax. "We have many events in the next couple days for everyone to enjoy. We are always privileged on the last night to be together for the last hunt, when we set loose our prey and take the form our ancestors have so graciously given us. But this year will be more… memorable than ever before. I've gotten the chance to meet a young man who has been through hell and back. He was rescued from our merciless enemies and is standing among us now. His story, to me, was almost like the Goddess, Selene, had delivered him to us this year. It is truly a miracle." The people clapped and cheered for Rafael. I held onto Harley's leg tightly, making her cringe. "Tomorrow will be the boy's first hunt, EVER. So do not look down at him because of his lack of skill and know-how, but, help him to be the best Lu Garou he can be." Rafael said and held his hand toward the crowd. I saw Gavin look around to my brothers then to Eros. Eros placed his hand behind Gavin's back and led him to stand on the stage along with Delos and Rafael.

The crowd cheered and waved to Gavin, who's cheeks turned bright pink. They all laughed with him as he shook hands with Delos and Rafael. I growled under my breath and set down Harley.

"Tobias?" She blinked up to me as I began to walk away. Salem, Pan, Dawn, and Gino looked at one another, probably deciding who was going to come after me. I had to get away. I couldn't stand to see my father, who I had always looked up to, give all of his love to a boy who never knew the meaning of the word family. I knew I was being childish about all of this, Gavin deserved to have a family. But, so did I. I moved into the thicket of trees. Multicolored leaves scattered across the ground, reminding me of the time where us kids would jump into a large pile of raked leaves. Or the time when my father and I laid on the cold ground, sleeping in each others arms. I clasp my hands around my head and screamed.

Gavin's POV

When I had first met Rafael, I didn't know what to say. Zolfo had told me about him, but I never thought that me, being an outsider, would get to meet him. I told him my story later that night and he promised to say something about me in the morning. I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. But when he called me to stand in front of his huge accumulated family, I WAS scared. But Eros took me up anyways, reassuring me. I could feel the heat on my skin as I looked over the crowd. I still hadn't seen Tobias, which worried me. I shook Delos's large hand, then Rafael's. I happened to look to my right when I saw the shape of a boy walking into the forest. I knew it was Tobias, I had finally found him. I didn't want anything more then to jump down from the large boulders and run after him, away from all the faces and into the woods where I felt most calm. After everyone spoke, the crowd circled around me to hear my story. It was an endless flow of questions like, "What did they do? Did they feed on you?" or "Did they use you for labor?" and even, "Were there others with you?", but all of their questions never happened. When they asked me how I escaped, I told them that Tobias was captured too, and he was the one who did all the work, I just followed his lead. But no one believed me. Most of them said, "Tobias who?"

When everything calmed down, I moved toward the edge of the crowd. People slapped me on the back or lightly punched me on the shoulder, but I kept pushing through. I then saw a group of five standing in an empty space, probably the first time I had ever seen a large portion of grass unoccupied. Two kids ran around playing tag, while the three older ones looked back and forth from the woods to the crowd. A girl, no bigger then Lilliana, stopped what she was saying to the two boys and looked at me. They followed her gaze to look at me as well.

"Hi, have you seen Tobias?" I asked them, scratching my arm.

"You're looking for Tobias?" The smaller boy said, his cap sitting on the back of his head.

"Yeah, I thought I saw him walk into the woods, but maybe it wasn't him?"

"You're Gavin, aren't you?" The girl said, her hands folded together in front of her.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Dawn, and this is Pan." Dawn's arm went around the tall boys waist. Pan smiled at me. "And this is Gino."

"Pleased to meet all of you." I smiled. What I wanted was to find Tobias. "So about Tobias. Have you seen him? It seems like no one knows who he is around here." I frowned, watching the younger kids play.

"Well yeah, we're omegas."

"Omegas?" I asked. The three looked at each other before answering.

"You don't know what an omega is?" Dawn asked.

I waited before answering, their eyes prodding holes into me. "No."

"We're the lowest member in any pack, why do you think we're in the back?" Gino said with his arms crossed.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Live and learn I guess. But if you're looking for Tobias, he's in there." Gino pointed his thumb into the forest.

"Thanks." I said to them and jogged over to the trees.

Tobias's POV

"Tobias?" Salem said as he pushed past branches. "Why'd you run?"

"Why do you think?" I muttered, my hands covering my eyes, my elbows on my knees.

"Tobias, you can't take it personal, it's who we are. You know that more then anyone…" Salem sat down next to me.

"Don't tell me I don't know what or who I am! I don't care anymore!" I yelled in his face. My mind was racing through memories of a happier time. A time when I wasn't judged about who I was or when I was born. When a child's love was the best kind of love there was. Salem looked down to the ground, not saying anything. He wasn't very good with situations like this.

"You should be happy for him…" Salem whispered, using a twig to draw swirls in the dirt.

"I am, but I wish someone would be happy for me. Pat me on the back and say you did it, Tobias. You did it. People will look at you and say, 'Oh yeah, I know Salem, he's the omega.' But me, what do I get? Nothing. 'He's born on a Harvest Moon, he's cursed. He's less then an omega, he's nothing.'"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. If it wasn't for you, Gavin would still be back there suffering."

"Hello?" A voice came from behind us. Salem turned his body to the approaching boy. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Gavin moved through the bushes then came around to face us. "I finally found you, Tobias! When we first arrived, I wanted to be with you, but you disappeared…"

"I'm not supposed to be around the others." I muttered, uncovering my eyes but not looking at him.

"Why cause you're an omega?"

My eyes shot open. "What did you say?"

"You're an omega, that's why you don't want to be around anyone. I get it." Gavin said, his hands in his pockets.

I stood up abruptly and growled at him. "You don't know anything, Gavin!"

"Tobias…stop." Salem said, grabbing my arm.

"I…I…" Gavin stuttered, backing away with his hands up.

"What? You think 'cause I'm an omega that I'm embarrassed about it? Well you're wrong, Gavin. And what are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you with Eros and the rest of the pack?" I shrugged off Salem.

"I wanted to see where you were so I could be with you, like I said…" Gavin's eyes held so much defeated that I almost caved.

"Well you can't be here." I reached for his arm and pulled him through the brush. "Salem! Come with me."

"Uh. Ok." Salem frowned as he walked behind us.

Gavin didn't try to struggle or get away, his arm was limp in my tight grasp. I could tell that Salem was shying away from going into the middle of the crowd, but I had enough fight in me to take on Delos himself. I approached my family with Gavin still dragging along.

"Tobbie?" Zolfo said, standing up from where he was sitting. He was with this girl who he had been friends with since they were little. It seemed like they were getting closer every year, which was good for him. He had to think about finding a mate soon.

"Don't come looking for me again, ok?" I said, letting go of Gavin's arm. He rubbed it tenderly and sniffed, his eyes shimmering in the light. Salem was close behind me, his head twitching every way.

"So that's where you ran off to, Gavin." Zolfo teased. Lilliana came up from around Zolfo, Beck and Vince at her side.

"Tobias, what are you doing here?" Beck asked, his voice a little too loud. Others that stood around him turned to look, scowls plastered on their faces.

"Returning Gavin, so we'll be leaving now."

"Not so fast." My father said, stepping through the crowd. "Salem, it's been too long."

Salem's body went still as he turned around to face his brother. "Eros. H-how are you doing?" He stuttered. I could feel him shaking as his shoulder touched mine.

"What are you doing here, Salem?" Eros laughed.

"I well, um, followed Tobias…"

"I thought I told you not to show your face here, Tobias?" Eros growled, stepping forward.

"I came here to bring Gavin back, and now I'm leaving." I turned my back on him, but as soon as I took a step away, a growl erupted through the silence.

"Do NOT turn your back on me!" Eros snarled, spinning me around and grabbing me by the neck. My hands clung to his, trying to loosen his grip from my throat.

"Please Eros, it wasn't his idea, it was mine!" Salem shouted, a finger pointed to his chest.

"Your idea? Please, like you would disobey an order."

"It's true. It was my idea to bring Gavin back." Salem stood still as Eros dropped me to the ground and moved toward his older brother.

"You mean to tell me Salem the omega has enough proxy to disobey an Alpha's orders? You're just as pathetic as he is." Eros said as he pulled his fist back and punched Salem in the face. He fell to the ground, his arms covering his face.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I said, stepping over Salem's body to protect him. There was no way he could win fight against Eros, Salem would be crumbled up and tossed aside.

"Move." Eros growled, his fists shaking.

"Eros, that is quite enough. Salem is our omega, we will deal with him later."

"But father…" Eros began, looking at Rafael.

"Let him go." Rafael ordered.

Eros dropped his fists as he watched Salem and I. Salem whimpered under his breath and shifted to all fours. The black wolf got up and moved away from the Eros. His ears fell back as he bounded away from the crowd; his pants laying in a heap on the ground. I bent over to pick them up, but felt a large hand grasp my hair and yank my head up.

"You listen here. I don't want to see your face around here until we leave, then, when we get home, I WILL deal with you. Understand?" Eros was so close to my face that it looked like he had one eye.

"Yes Sir." I said. I could feel the blood rushing to my head, my face turning red. He tossed me aside, making me stumble.

"And don't stick up for him, if he can't stand up for himself, he is NOT worth the time."

"I have too…" I said, looking him in the eye, "Or no one else will."

When I returned, Cash and Harley stood at the edge of the trees. I held the pants close to my chest as I walked over to the kids. I heard Dawn's quiet voice somewhere in the forest.

"How long has Salem been in there?" I asked.

"He came back yelping and ran to the woods. It took Pan and Gino awhile to find him. Dawn's trying to get him to come out." Cash said. Harley took my hand and led me through the brush. Cash followed behind, keeping quiet. When we found the rest of the group, they were crotched around a large hole that was dug - or rotted - out under a tree. Whimpering came from the deep dark hole.

"Come out Salem, it's ok." Dawn coaxed the shaking creature.

Gino turned to look at me and frowned. "He won't come out." Pan squinted his eyes at me and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Tobias, what happened back there?" Dawn said, touching my neck. "It's bruised…"

"It's nothing." I said, wishing I had a collared shirt.

"That's not nothing. What happened?" Gino said.

I moved closer to the hole and reached my hand down inside to rub Salem's jet black fur.

"We took Gavin back and we got punished up for it. What more is there to say? Salem took one to the face because he said it was his idea to take'em back and I got a bruised neck from Eros's hands."

"Es tut mir leid…" Pan mumbled in his monotone voice. We all looked at him, then looked at Dawn.

"He says, 'I'm sorry'…" Dawn said, stretching out her arms. "I'm tired, I can't do this much longer."

"Why don't you go on then, take the kids, Gino and I will stay here."

"You sure?" Dawn stood up, making Pan move away from the tree he was leaning on.

"Yeah we got this." Gino said, sitting cross legged.

"Ok, see you guys later." Dawn said, taking the kids by the hand and leading them away, followed by Pan.

"Sie würden denken, dass Salem wäre dann genug Verstand haben, aufzustehen, eine Lu Garou wie Eros…" Pan said to Dawn as he walked off.

I looked at Gino who frowned. "Salem, please come out. No one's going to hurt you." A low whine came from the hole; I could see the flash of his green eyes.

"Yeah man. It's not cool that you're in there, I mean, I can't stand to see you like this." Gino said, laying on his stomach. I dropped the worn out pants and stepped back from the tree. I then pictured myself on all fours, sleek and fast. My brown fur, thick on my body, keeping me warm through the cold winter. I felt the relieving sensations of my bones moving in and out of place as my body shrunk. I then looked through the eyes of a wolf, my vision sharp, my ears in tune to everything around me.

"Ya know that's the only problem." Gino said sitting up. "Those pants are no good unless you run and phase." I ignored Gino and walked over to Salem. I could feel his fear and anxiety all rolled up into one big humiliated ball. I growled when my pants got caught on a twig, my tail hanging through my right pant leg. I turned my head to grab onto the fabric to take it off, instincts telling me that this cloth didn't fit on this body. I managed to pull it down my legs (it would have been easier to have a wolf body with opposable thumbs instead of just your mouth) and stepped out of it. I stuck my head under the tree and nuzzled the back of Salem's. His whining quieted, welcoming company. I then ducked down into the hole and squeezed next to him. In a regular human family, I was told that it was the adults that comforted the child, not the other way around. Salem technically was my uncle, but even when I first became an omega, I never looked at him as my senior. He was as equal to me as I to him. We both shared a bond that not even my real brothers understood. Because we were omega, we both knew no matter where you went, no matter who you talk to, you will always be looked down on. Salem didn't deserve that punch, - he was going to get one hell of a black eye in the morning - and to make it worse, it was your baby brother who did the damage.

I didn't know when Gino left, nor did I know what time of day it was. What I did know, was that Salem and I spent the rest of that day and all of that night cramped into that hole underneath the large oak. It had gotten cold, the wind nipping at our fur. I had pulled our pants into the hole for some extra warmth, but it didn't help like our fur did. Salem didn't say much, actually, he didn't say anything at all… but I didn't mind the quietness. I thought about the next day - I guess you could say today - and how it would play out. Legends would be told to the children being inducted and then the hunt later. In a sick way, my mouth watered. I wouldn't consider Lu Garous to be man eaters, but we have our rituals, and they were simple. Pick a human, cut them, let them go, chase them, then… kill them. Salem nudged me, knowing what I was thinking. I rested my head on his back and sighed. I would need my strength tomorrow, I would be competing against the best of the best. I had to prove myself that I was worthy, or I would die trying…


	24. Induction

**Induction Tobias's POV **

Salem licked my cheek, waking me up from a deep slumber. I tried to stretch my legs, but when my claws dug into the thick brown dirt, I pulled them back to my body. I opened my eyes to see that Salem was looking into mine. Laying my head on his neck and I yawned. I felt his nose dig into the thick fur on my chest, breathing in and out.

_(You know we have to go soon, right?) _I said quietly in my head to Salem.

_(I wish we didn't have to go…) _He whined.

_(Are you ok? You're still not thinking about what happened yesterday, are you?)_

_(How can I NOT think of that? It hurt Tobias… not much my face but my pride. He's my brother!)_

_(I know…) _There wasn't much to say, and I knew he was done talking. One of us had to make a move, and I knew if I didn't, he would be here all day… _(Come on Sal. Everyone's waiting.)_ I pulled my ears back and crawled out of the hole under the tree. I then stretched my paws out in front of me, along with my neck. I closed my eyes, feeling the comforting pull of my muscles being released from sleeping in the same position all night. I then stretched out one leg at a time, shook myself out, and barked for Salem. His black head laid on the grass ledge, his eyes following me.

"_I don't want to go." _He whined, his body contorted in an off position.

"_You have too. Today is the induction, and we can't miss that. It's Evaline's turn this year, and I'm going to be there." _I growled at him, my ears back.

"Tobias? Salem?" Gino's kid voice said from somewhere behind the trees. I turned my head in the direction where it came then looked at Salem. He had dragged himself out of the hole and was nipping at his flank. He was a skinny black wolf, (not like Gavin) but strong. His tail hung between his legs as he pulled out my clothes.

"_I'm not going."_ I glared at him then phased back into a human. I crossed the empty space between us and pulled my pants from his mouth. I pulled them on and felt my brow wrinkle as I watched him.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back at Gino, my eyes hurt from staring at Salem. "You know, as a pack member…no, as a Lu Garou, it's your duty to be here today. You're just going to get more of a beating if you're not there." Salem didn't answer me, just held his head down. "But do whatever, it's not my problem."

I probably shouldn't have been so mean, but part of me just couldn't wait to get out of here and head back home. I met up with Gino about halfway and kept walking.

"Wait, Tobias. What about Salem?" He looked back from behind him and to me.

"He's not coming." I said loud enough for Salem to hear me.

"What do you mean he's not coming? He has too." Gino stopped.

"I told him that, but here's a shocker, he doesn't want too, so lets go, Gino." I continued to walk ahead, Gino quickening his pace to keep up with me.

"Can't say I don't blame him for not going… I mean, I'm sure he was embarrassed." Gino looked up at me, his head coming up to my shoulders.

"You have to face your fears… not cower away from them." I muttered under my breath. We met up with the others who smiled then frowned. "Salem will not be coming with us, so lets not be late." I ordered, then walked toward the gathering crowd of Lu Garous. Ahead of us, a group of girls were gathered; some were brushing each other's hair, while others braided. Lilliana was in the mix, doing the braiding that my mother had taught her so many years ago.

"'Morning ladies." I said to them, nodding my head to Lilliana. She smiled at me, and told the girl she was braiding to hold her hair. She got up and walked to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Tobias, I missed you." She said. I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Me too."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked, her hands holding onto my shoulders as she looked at me.

"I guess. As much as I can…"

"I heard about Salem-"

"Everyone heard about him. How he got hit in the fa-" One of the girls started but was interrupted by Dawn.

"Stop talking about it, it's not important anymore." She hissed as she clutched Pan's hand, making him cringe.

"Who are you to interrupt me?" The girl shot back, her eyes glaring at Dawn.

"Because I am a higher rank then you are, which gives me the right to shut you up when your input is not welcomed." Dawn growled at her.

"You're an omega, what can you do?" The girl said, some of the others laughing with her.

"I am not an omega, I'm in line for alpha, so watch your mouth." Dawn demanded.

"What? Then why are you with him?" She pointed at Pan.

"Because I choose to be, is that a problem?"

"Well-"

"We should be going, right Lori?" Lilliana interrupted now, letting go of me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tobias. Good luck tonight." Lilliana winked at me and sat down behind Lori.

Pan pulled Dawn along who was still fuming, and walked next to me.

"I'm tired of all this, I want to go home…" Dawn said, rubbing Pan's arm.

"Same here. Not that I don't like seeing everyone, but it will be nice to get back into routine." I said, my hands in my pant pockets.

"Not me! I wanna stay here longer, I hate leaving." Gino said from the middle of Cash and Harley. He was a head taller then Cash. Harley had her hands folded and swung them forward as she walked. Cash had his head in a headlock, trying to get away from Gino. When we reached the rest of the pack, they were all huddled around a group of kids who were all bright eyed and bouncy. I saw Evaline in the front with a couple other girls. Eros and my mother stood up on the ledge with the other Alphas. Delos and Rafael stood in front, looking out at the crowd. Gavin and Zolfo were together with a group of Zolfo's friends; Liko was in his group too. Gavin didn't look happy, which was my fault. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him that I was sorry for snapping. That it wasn't fair to him.

Probably sensing what I was thinking, Dawn held my hand in hers. "Tobias, he'll be fine, he adores you."

"Huh?"

"Don't play it off like you don't know. Gavin, he came looking for you yesterday, wondering where you were. I'm a people person, obviously, and I know love when I see it. He'll understand when you say you're sorry. From the story you told me, he owes you his life."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." Dawn smiled at me, squeezing my hand then letting it go. Pan pulled her into a tight hug, bending over to kiss her neck.

"Quiet down everyone, we're about to start with the induction." Delos said. The crowd fell silent as we all watched him. "Like every year, when our young ones come of age, we celebrate their induction into the pack. Meaning that they are now old enough to hunt and fight for their place in the pack. For the young ladies, to be chosen by a mate." I cringed at the last part of his speech, hating every word.

Rafael stepped forward, a bowl of blue paint in his hands. "We will begin with the induction. Richard, step forward." Rafael said as he stepped down to the thin boy with bright blond hair. Another man, Richard's alpha, stood next to Rafael, getting a blade ready. Each pack has a symbol that separates one Lu Garou from another. Where it was placed, was up to the pack, but they usually were on the left shoulder. Ours, a "C" with swirls around the outside and curving in. Any relative of the Dogon pack has some "C" looking shape in their symbol, meaning the crescent moon. Also stating that you had ties to the Dogon pack itself.

Rafael began to draw the specific pack symbol with the blue paint; a mixture of healing and numbing plants. Then, Richard's alpha, cut into the blue markings, making the symbol into the boy's skin. Richard bit back the pain as he began to bleed. But just as quickly as it started, it was over, and the boy was greeted with a couple of older women who patched him up. The medicine women used a special plant that the gypsies used to change the color of the wound. With the special plant, it tinted the open wound a dark color, almost black. It also made the healing quicker. Each Alpha took turns with each one of their kids. I watched, remembering my induction. Zolfo and Liko had gotten me so freaked out about it, I nearly cried when Eros came toward me with the blade, I almost fainted. But then it was over and there was nothing to worry about. I went over to the medicine women of the Dogon pack and they stuffed my bandage with healing plants and patched me up. A hand fell on my back, making me turn around. Salem smiled at me and nodded. His conscience probably got the better of him. I nodded to him too and looked back at the crowd.

Evaline stepped up, her eyes as big as a plate. She was probably scared out of her mind. Eros bent down next to Rafael and pulled her close. Rafael then drew the same mark that's on my shoulder, on her small one. Then, Eros began to cut into her small arm, blood dripping down from her fingers. When it was over, she opened her now silver eyes, looking at the two men. The older women held their hands out to her and she walked over to them willingly. When all the kids finished with their induction, Rafael stood up. "We have one more induction for the night." Rafael held out his hand toward Gavin who stayed close to Zolfo. "Gavin, please step forward." Eros walked next to his father. "This type of induction is always said out loud to the crowd because the inductee is old enough to choose whether or not to be inducted into a pack. Gavin, we believe that you are here for a reason. Today, Eros has chosen you to be in his pack, for he will be the one to carve this symbol into your shoulder, marking you of your birthright and of your place within the pack." Rafael said out loud for all to hear. I could see that Gavin was shaking from head to toe. "Will you accept this mark?"

"Yes." He said sheepishly, but assertively.

"Congratulations and welcome to the pack, Gavin." Rafael said as he drew on our pack symbol. Eros moved forward and nodded to him. He cut into Gavin's skin, just as he did to the other children. When Eros was done, the women came to wrap his shoulder. Eros then lifted Gavin's limp arm and everyone howled and cheered. The kids came back, and the cheering got louder as they grinned from ear to ear. The kids ran into the crowd, people picking them up and tossing them into the air. Gavin moved through the crowd toward the rest of my pack, who welcomed him with kisses and hugs.

"Everyone, quiet!" Delos shouted, making the people grow quiet. "We must get ready for the hunt tonight, for this is the last night we have with each other. Let's make it count and last. We will meet back here when the moon is almost at it's highest. Until then, enjoy each other's company." Delos was welcomed by his mate, and led off the stage. The other alphas followed, disappearing into the crowd.

"That was painless, no?" Gino said, poking Salem's side.

"Yeah." Salem said, squinting a little.

"You had us all worried, Sal." Gino laughed, marching off away from the rowdy people. I followed, wanting to be with my family.

"Tobias? You coming?" Dawn asked. She seemed to be looking through me.

"Sure sure." I said, looking behind me then walking toward her. We moved to the side, not back to our original spot, but closer to the whole pack. I sat on a flat rock, watching boys and girls laugh as they played with each other. I spotted Liko wrestling with another teen our age; throwing him on the ground and tumbling this way and that.

"Liko sure is tough." Gino said, sitting next to me.

"I guess…" I replied, watching them in a dead stare.

"I would be scared paired up to him." Salem whispered on my other side, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"He's not that tough, I brawl with him all the time. He just has that… tough guy attitude." I muttered.

Liko twisted the boy's arm around his back, making the boy yelp. "That poor kid…" Salem said, looking away.

"What I wouldn't give to fight with him, and win!" Gino clenched his fists at his sides.

"There's only one way to find out…" I said, slowly looking at Gino.

Gino looked at me quickly, his eye somewhat twitching. I opened my mouth, ready to call for Liko, but Gino's small hands covered it fast. "Maybe next time. He looks pumped up." He chuckled a little then dropped his hand. I closed my mouth and smiled.

The sun was starting to set, the lightning bugs flashing their yellow light all through the open field. They made the ground shimmer and glow all around the peoples' bodies and feet. Harley and Cash were running around before us, trying to catch them. When they did, they would run to us and show them off. Some of the other children ran to catch the bugs too, laughing and yelling. Cash began to run away from our group, his goal set on a bug that was drifting toward the crowd. My attention snapped back into focus when Dawn gasped behind me. I looked back at her then followed my gaze to where she was pointing. Cash, as a wolf, was moving in and out of the crowd, playing with one of the girls. He moved through peoples' legs and yipped at her. I stood up quickly and watching the crowd around him. Just then, a snarl ripped through the crowd and a werewolf picked up Cash and tossed him aside. Cash's small body hit the ground with a thump and rolled a couple feet. He moved a little as his head lifted to look at his attacker. The large multicolored wolf stalked toward him, baring his teeth and claws ready.

"Cash!" I yelled as I sprinted toward them. I phased as I ran, putting myself in between Cash and the wolf. I was smaller then the Lu Garou, but I snarled just as loud, ready to protect the small wolf behind me. The older wolf moved from side to side, observing the way I moved. Then he lunged forward and held onto the skin of my shoulder, his sharp teeth tearing into my flesh. I yelped then went for the skin under his chin. We moved back and forth, our claws digging into the others hides. The werewolf let go of me, lifting my jaw from him his neck. We both stumbled back, our claws out and teeth clenched as we circled. The Lu Garous around us stopped to watch our fight; I noticed that Eros and Delos had moved to the front. My mother and the other female alphas were there too, along with most of my pack including Gavin and Zolfo. I heard Eros whistle and Liko emerged from the crowd - already a wolf - and stood next to him. He pushed Liko forward, his ears back and nose sniffing the air.

Dawn rushed to Cash, pulling him away from the fight that was about to break loose.

"_Why are you interfering?" _The male wolf said, his throat letting loose a deep growl.

"_Because he doesn't know better. If you let this go, I'll take him back. It won't happen again_." I growled back. I wanted nothing more then to let this go, but I noticed that Liko was getting closer.

"_You should have taught him not to come near the rest of us." _Liko said as he stood next to the other wolf.

"_Back off Liko, this doesn't involve you_." I said calmly, but his tail flicked and his lips began to curl back.

"_Doesn't involve me! Oh, Tobias, it does. You ALL know better then to put your noses where they don't belong, and this mutt playing with an alpha's daughter doesn't work around here_."

"_Cash is NOT a mutt."_

"_He's an omega, which means he's a?"_

"_So you're calling me a mutt too, Liko_?" I growled, my ambition to attack the first wolf died down. I realized I wanted nothing more then to rip my brother's throat out instead.

"You do not know anything, Liko." Dawn said, clinging Cash to her body. "He's just a boy, he's a new omega, he didn't know."

"An omega should know his place, like you should know yours, Dawn." Delos's voice boomed in the small space. A growl grew from behind me, as I watched in the corner of my eye Pan shift and step in front of Dawn.

"Pan please don't!" Dawn said, but it was no use, Pan moved to my side; his ears down, eyes set on Delos. Pan's large gray form rippled as he stepped toward Delos. Eros let out a low whistle under his breath and Liko lunged, tackling Pan to the ground. Liko snapped at Pan's face, but couldn't land a bite. Even though Pan was pinned to the ground, he quickly over powered Liko, flinging him off. Both scrambled to their feet, their sharp teeth poised to strike.

"Tobias! Do something!" Dawn cried. Gino moved faster then I did. He phased in midair, landing on all fours, then with his strong hind legs, pounced on Liko's back. Liko thrashed around, trying to get the smaller werewolf off his back. Liko backed up and then tossed himself on the ground, smashing Gino into the ground. A bone crunching noise filled the air as Gino scrambled to get away.

Liko rolled off of Gino and stood up.

"_You think you can stop me, runt_?" He laughed, swaying back and forth. Gino got up slowly on all fours, cradling his right back leg in the air.

"_Why don't you pick on someone your own size_?" Gino snapped, his ears laid back on his neck.

"_You're right. An omega like you is not worth my time…" _Liko gave him a toothy grin. Gino growled back ready for more.

"_Am I worth your time, Liko?" _I said, stepping in between Gino and my brother.

"_Tobias? Get out of the way_."

"_No, I'm not moving."_

"_Don't do this. This isn't your fight to finish." _He warned, standing on his hind legs.

"_Seems like that's all I ever do, is finish what you mess up." _My tail flicked as I began to circle him.

"_I don't want to fight you."_

"_Me neither, but I have too."_

"_Why do you do this? Don't you have enough problems… you know? Being you?" _

"_Don't bring that up, or I'll make you wish you hadn't…" _I snarled. I would NOT get into this topic.

"What? 'Cause he was born on the Harvest Moon?What can he do?" A girl laughed.

"Bets are that Liko finishes him." Someone countered.

"I second that." Says a third.

"_We better give them what they want!" _Liko shouted, his arms flung out in the air for emphasis.

"_Lets…"_

"_I wish you would have listened_." Liko said, examining his claws. I closed my eyes, trying to get the thoughts of the people already judging me because of the day when I was born out of my head. When I opened them, I felt my eyes roll into focus. Liko had begun to circle, moving past Gino who wanted to join into the fight. Just then, Liko lunged for me, landing on my back. He grabbed hold of my loose skin and began to tug. I felt the skin being lifted from my body, my eye lids pulling back from my eyes. I jerked my head from left to right, trying to get him loose. I tumbled to the ground, my feet kicking up grass as I moved into his mouth. I then pulled my head down, then thrust it into his jaw. Liko let go with a yelp then went to grab my head. I moved out of the way, my legs shaking with adrenaline. He jumped toward me again but I dodged out of the way. I swiped my clawed hand across his face, making him spin somewhat around. I grabbed his arm and yanked on it, hard. When I heard his shoulder pop out of place, I pushed him aside. We had some distance between each other; Liko held his shoulder but I was unharmed. Liko's ears perked up as his mouth turned into an evil smirk. He moved forward, making me back up. I stopped short when I heard footsteps behind me. I whorled around, quick enough to see the ambush behind me, but not fast enough to move. They knocked me to the ground, the air in my lungs escaping. I gasped as they pinned me down, ripping at my fur.

The wolves snickered and howled as each took turns beating me. When I thought they had stopped, I would try to move away, but failed when they pounded back down on me. I felt like a rag doll being tossed around by evil children; the muscles in my body had begun to weaken. A voice cried my name from somewhere in all of the ruckus. One of the wolves pressed their padded fingers behind my ears - the indented spot just below the ear - and squeezed his fingers together. He moved quickly around my body, hitting the pressure points. I immediately felt my muscles shrinking and releasing, my fur escaping into my skin. I was human before I knew it. I gasped out as I looked down at my tanned hands.

"No…" I said weakly. I tried to pull my body up but it was forced back down. The wind escaped my lungs again as my body hit the ground with a thud. I lay motionless for a long time, wish for this pain to be over. I still felt their claws ripping my flesh, their teeth digging down to my bones.

"Stop!" A man shouted from the crowd. I heard his thumping steps come toward me. "Stop this NOW!" The muzzles and paws disappeared from my body as something cool, but warm landed on my back. Hands. Human hands. I heard grumbling from the attacking wolves; I picked out Liko's from the three others. "You do NOT attack a Lu Garou out of form! Not when he is down and defenseless! Even if he is an omega, you do not attack! You all should be ashamed!" The voice roared at my attackers. I wished I could smile at my hero, but I couldn't find the strength in my bruised face. Another pair of hands landed on my back. Smooth hands. Hands that had not been through work and labor. Hands that were not calloused or rough.

"It'll be ok, Tobias. I've got you." The small voice said. _Gavin. _Gavin and a couple other hands lifted my limp body off the ground and began to carry me through the crowd. The closer we got to our destination, the sooner I realized we were heading toward the healers of pack. One of the men that carried me yelled for one of the women. Female voices filled the air as they carried me to a room that smell strongly of herbal plants. Gavin held my hand as they began to fix up a plant that would put me to sleep. I could barely open my eyes as they began to work on my beat up body. I felt the tugging and pulling sensation of the needle going in and out of my skin as they sewed up my wounds. I then drifted off with the rhythm of the sewing, not knowing how long I could stay awake.


	25. The Hunt

The Hunt Gavin's POV

The sun had begun to set, its last rays of light slowly fading away behind the valley. Crickets had joined the night, along with hooting owls and swooping bats. The crowd outside of the little house had began to howl and laugh as the hunt was about to start. I had nodded off a couple times by the bedside where Tobias laid. He had not woken up from the fight with the four Lu Garou that attacked him. I held his hand as the local medicine women healed and wrapped his wounds. I hated how there was nothing for me to do to help. The women also gave him medicine to help him sleep the pain off, but he still winced in his sleep, slightly squeezing my hand as if to reinsure _me_.

I rested my head on the extra bedding next to his side and closed my eyes. Tobias had cringed away from my hand and moved it to lay on his chest. But I was persistent enough to lay mine on top of his. I had to know if he was ok; feeling his hand twitch under mine would do just as fine.

"Hun? Why don't you go back outside, we can take care of him." One of the women said, her silver hair thinning on her head.

"No, it's ok. I want to see if he's ok." I replied, lifting my head up to her. My body stayed hunched over the side of the bed; neck protesting to lay back down.

"Are you sure? I mean, he'll be out for awhile."

"I know, I just want to be here for when he wakes up…" I felt my face drop as I looked at Tobias. It was true, no one other than Dawn, Pan, Gino, Salem and the two kids visited him since the attack. It made my stomach churn as I thought of how…cruel everyone else could be to him. Not even his mother came in to see if he was doing well. My mind went through all the scenarios that could happen if he woke up alone. I wanted to be there for him when no one else was. I couldn't picture myself walking out on him when he was weak, especially when he didn't walk out on me when I was...

It seemed that I had just closed my eyes when I felt Tobias stir. I lifted my head to see his eyes slowly opening, his nose wrinkling to the smell of iodine and herbal plants. My hands clenched the edge of the bed as he took in a large breath, his chest expanding from the intake. Then he let it out, turning his head to me.

"Tobias?" I whispered, my eyes watching for any sign of pain.

"G-Gavin? What are you doing here?" His voice cracked as he looked around the room.

"Making sure you're ok." I said, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

"Thanks I guess? But what I mean is, why aren't you out there getting ready for the hunt?"

"It can't be that important, can it?" I replied. The silver haired woman dropped a pan and turned to look at me. A couple of the other women paused to do the same. "What?"

Tobias blinked, his eyes looked me up and down. "It IS a big deal. Not only is it your first, but it's tradition."

"You just woke up and you're telling me what to do?"

"That's not the point, Gavin. You're privileged… no, honored to be apart of this, you'll probably get a head start too."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"Then what _does_ matter to you?" His voice went low, almost in a growl.

"I told you, making sure you're-"

"Ok, I get it. You have eternal servitude towards me, that's fine. But Gavin, I would kill to be in the spot you're in. Look at me. Instead of joining the pack for the hunt right now, I'm laying in bed like this, banged up and hooked up." His face took the shape of pain as he tried to get up from the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" A woman said, placing her palm on his chest, pushing him back down. "You'll rip the stitches out."

"Face it Tobias, you can't go, not like this…" Another lady said, waving her hand down his body. Tobias laid his head back down on the pillow and scowled.

"See? I would kill!"

"I don't even know what we're hunting." I said, but felt the room grow quiet again. The women looked back and forth with one another and frowned. Tobias's face contorted in sorrow as he watched me. He turned his head away from me, his eyes locked on a place unknown.

Just then, Rafael came through the door, stopping in front of everyone.

"Glad to see you're up and well, Tobias." He said as he closed the space between him and the bed. "I'm sorry you were put through that ambush. I'll have you know the Lu Garous responsible were punished."

Tobias closed his eyes and sighed. His mouth formed a straight line. Rafael continued.

"Things have changed since my time of rein, things that I agree with, and things that I do not. It is not right for you to be attacked like that while protecting a younger and less experienced wolf. Not that he couldn't have taken Liko, but, you saved him from an even worse injury."

"Gino is experienced. He just… chooses to be younger."

"Whatever the case may be, you protected him when it shouldn't have been your fight to finish. Now you have to pay for it. I am so very sorry that I wasn't there sooner."

"It's ok… when Liko sets his mind to something-"

"Tobias." Rafael's voice growled. "Stop trying to cover for everyone. Worry about yourself for once. Liko should have known to stop when you phased back. Not just Liko, all of them. One of the Lu Garou was in line to be an alpha, but I sought to it that he never will be."

"Great…"

"The fact of the matter is, they found your pressure points, phased you back, and continued to attack. That is unacceptable. I had half the mind to cancel the hunt tonight…"

"No you can't do that! It's tradition."

"I am Rafael Dogon, I can do whatever I please to do. Whether it is to punish the youth, or stop a tradition, I have full say."

I blinked as I watched Tobias and Rafael bickered back and forth. The women fluttered around, probably trying to avoid confrontation. I jumped when Rafael called my name, bringing me back into focus.

"Gavin, we must leave now and get ready for the hunt. It won't be long now." He said, his back turning to us and heading toward the door.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean, 'You don't know?'" Rafael whirled around.

"I don't know if I want to do this. I'm… a little nervous."

"You must do this. It is your first hunt, along with being inducted, you must attend this event." He said, his voice rising a little. "Everyone is a little… nervous, I guess. Nervous, anxious, excited…"

"Don't remind me." Tobias said dully as the lady with the silver hair checked his stitches. "So I'll be by myself while everyone has fun?"

"No, I will be here. As head medicine woman of the Dogon pack, it is my duty to watch over the sick." The woman said, not taking her eyes off his wounds.

"I'm not sick."

"You keep talking back, I'll use a plant on you that WILL make you sick." The woman said, her mouth twisted up into a smirk. She moved his arm around, making him wince.

Rafael continued. "But all of that fades away when we smell our prey's blood and follow them until their time runs out."

"You suck blood too?" I asked. I could feel my eyes widen in shock. They couldn't be like Chester, could they?

"Drink blood! You think we suck blood like a parasite? The nerve!" Rafael said, like he was offended. I saw the old woman cringe at the offensive word describing a vampire. Since we had arrived, I had heard all the different variations of words against vampires. I couldn't tell you all of them; I must have lost count.

"No… I, um. I really don't know." I said, dropping my head in embarrassment.

"He doesn't know better, Rafael. He was locked in a coven's basement his whole life. You can't blame him for asking…or not knowing." Tobias jumped to my defense, which I was really grateful for.

"I should say so. Well, Gavin, we must go now. The more we spend talking, the less of a chance we will have to get a good spot to start off at."

"Yes sir." I said, standing up from where I sat by Tobias's bed side. I looked at him for reinsurance. Tobias nodded at me and cleared his throat.

"Tell me about it tomorrow, I want to hear every detail." He smiled weakly, twitching when the lady examined his stomach.

I nodded to him and followed Rafael out of the clinic. We were walking for sometime before he spoke up.

"I am sorry I snapped back there at you, Gavin. It took me by surprise. It's not exactly a question that pops up every once and awhile."

"How do we smell their blood then?" I asked, looking at the side of his face. He walked a couple more feet before he spoke. I didn't even know WHO we were smelling.

"We cut them."

"Oh." I looked at the ground again. When we approached the gathering crowd, most of them were nearly naked, even the women. Some had loose fitted clothes that barely hung to their bodies; men wearing nothing but pants.

"Gavin, go up on ahead and join your pack, this is where we will depart for now."

"Ok." I said. Rafael leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. I looked back at him in confusion while he smiled gently to me. His hand rested on my shoulder and gently shook it as I watched him branch off to the right. He turned to leave and met up with another Lu Garou - probably an Alpha - and walked with him toward Delos and the other Alphas. I looked around, not sure how I was supposed to break through the crowd. I glanced to my left as I saw Salem rubbing his arm. The wind blew harder, making a whole bunch of people shiver and shake. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Salem." I said, seeing Dawn and Gino turn my way.

"Oh h-hey, Gavin." Salem said, his teeth chattering. "How is T-Tobias?"

"He's fine. He's disappointed that he couldn't be here tonight." I said, noticing that he was rubbing his bare arms faster. Like the other males, he only had pants on that looked like they would fall at any second. "Do you want my shirt? I'm not cold." I took it off and held it out to him.

"N-No. I'm fine-e. You won't need it a-anyway." Salem gave me a small smile. He nose was red from the cold. "It's good to hear that he's doing well…"

"You should probably move to the front with the others, Gavin. The ceremony is about to start." Dawn's calm voice said, her voice not wavering like Salem's. I nodded to her, gripping my shirt in my hands. I moved through the people, saying "excuse me" and "sorry" every couple people I bumped into.

Somewhere in the crowd, I smelled a scent that I didn't know, but felt so familiar. I followed my weak human nose toward the scent, which got bigger and stronger. When I got closer to the smell, I realized it was "my" pack that left the scent. I recognized Liko who was jumping around, trying to keep warm. His lean muscles rippled as he moved up and down. The boy next to him - who I recognized as Zolfo - stretched himself out, smiling to Liko. I moved my way toward them and placed my hand on Zolfo's bare back.

"Uh!" He said, turning around to catch my hand. I blinked at him and smiled. "Gavin! Your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry, I didn't think they were." I said sheepishly. I looked at my hands and held them to my cheeks. They were a bit cold.

"Where were you?" Liko smirked.

I didn't know what to say. Liko was one of the reasons why Tobias was so badly hurt. I decided to tell him the partial truth. "I was talking to Rafael about the hunt. He says it's normal to be nervous."

"You're nervous?" Zolfo asked. I saw some hint of concern in his eyes.

"Sort of." I admitted. Some part of me didn't want to looked weak in Liko's eyes.

"Well, it'll pass, once we get going."

As if on cue, Delos called for us to be quiet. Fires were lit around the area, giving the place a mystical look. Two bigger men held onto a man who thrashed and kicked to break free of the two. He looked at the crowd, his eyes making contact with everyone who was in front.

"Tonight we will hunt, like our ancestors did before us. Every year, when we meet up before winter, we have a renewed hunt the night of the full moon, where we feel our Goddess, Selene, run through our veins, making us faster, stronger, and fiercer as we shift from man to animal.

"We will hunt this creature, who along with our enemies, the vampire, have hunted us as well. Man made the weapons that kill us today, a merciless death that can be so quick, there isn't time for revival. They then sell these weapons to the vampires, which come after us stronger. Without these weapons, we would have the advantage over the vampires."

"I didn't sell anything to vampires! You people are crazy! Vampires don't exist!" The man interrupted as he searched for any sign of mercy from Delos.

Delos kept going like he was never interrupted. "After we are done with him, it will not look like man took his life with human hands," Delos held out his hands to the crowd, "but as animals, as wolves. They can scream all they want, but no one hears, and no one makes it back… alive." A couple people snickered then fall quiet again. "Now, let us hunt! Do not hold back when taking his life!" Delos said as he took off his jacket, exposing his big muscled body.

The man struggled against the chain linked arms that held him in place. A tall man came up to the poor human. He unwrapped a cloth, exposing a knife. The man kicked the ground before him, trying to get away. The tall man placed the blade to the human's cheeks and sliced a long cut from eyebrow to jaw line on both sides. In that second, I was no longer cold, no longer nervous. I had no idea what I was feeling, but it seemed like my body did. My muscles began to twitch under my skin, my pulse no longer in my chest, but in my ears. I looked around at Zolfo and Liko; their eyes were locked on the bleeding man. I followed their now silver eyes toward the spot where all of the screaming took place. I found that I couldn't look away from the pitiful sight of the human trying to break free. I twitched, worried that the strong men would lose grip of him and he would get away. My body hurt from my insides churning as I watched the man. I realized that despite my unsure feelings that I had before they cut the man open, his blood trickling down his face and onto the ground, that I wanted him. My body wanted, no, I wanted, to be a wolf and smell him with my full senses. I wanted to run forever if it meant towards _that _smell.

Some of the Lu Garou around me yipped and growled, the wolf inside of them wanted to be let out too. Some had already began to undress, leaving their clothes on the ground, already forgotten. My eyes strained as they walked the man to the edge of the forest, whispering something into his ear. They then let him go, pushing him into the brush. My body jerked, as did Zolfo and Liko's, as the man ran through the forest screaming. In the corner of my eyes, people began to move forward, their nose leading the way. Like a string was attached from the man to me, my body moved forward as I walked with the crowd. I walked through the spot where the man's blood hit the ground. I wanted to stop and sniff it more, but somewhere in the forest, I could smell a stronger scent. Stronger then the few droplets on the ground. Just then, I was running with the pack, jumping over rocks and fallen trees, toward the man's rich blood. Screams echoed through the trees, giving his location to the pack around me. I moved with ease through the forest, not worrying how my feet would feel in the morning, nor how crazed I must have looked. I heard a shrill of laughter behind me as Lilliana came up from behind and ran along side of me. Her eyes were glazed silver as she sprinted through the brush. Her golden brown hair whipping behind her as her white teeth flashed in the dark.

A howl broke loose ahead of us, making my whole body shiver in excitement. Just then, people around me jumped into the air, their bodies stretched out like they were about to dive into a lake. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just knew from the people around me. Thoughts rushed through my head as the Lu Garou close to me were sharing their thoughts. Excitement. Anxiety. Strength. Hunger. I felt every emotion they did, I was one with the pack around me. As the flying people began to descend back to earth, their bodies shifted in midair. When they landed, they landed on paws. When their back legs met the ground, their muscles tensed, then propelled them forward, moving with swiftness and skill. Their howls encouraged me to do the same, a thought racing through my mind. _You will understand when it happens. You'll be there and you'll just know. A Lu Garou never loses the memory to shift, it's just waiting for the right moment, the right time to let go, and do what it was always meant to do. Run and be free… _

Rafael's voiced rang in my head, clearly not wanting to be forgotten. When he whispered it in my ear, I didn't understand at first. But now, I completely understood. I didn't have to think about it, I just did. I jumped into the air like those around me, feeling my muscles loosen as the feel of my skin slipped away. I landed on all fours as well, moving forward into the night. I felt free as a I moved through the trees, zigzagging around the thicket and fallen logs. I loved the wind through my fur, the way it blew behind me like grass on a windy day. I loved the hard dirt on my soft paws as my claws dug into it to move my agile body faster. I loved the way my tongue lolled out the side of my mouth as I howled and barked for joy.

By now, most of the Lu Garou were wolves running along side each other to find the human that didn't belong in the woods. I was surprised at how far he had gotten, but the thought quickly escaped my mind. I picked out Liko and Zolfo as they bounced off each other with excitement. I also picked out a skinny black wolf that ran alongside a smaller wolf who's legs looked like they were working over time to stay the same pace. The black wolf's green eyes shifted to look at me, his head bobbing down a little as the smaller wolf nipped at his fur. It was Salem and Gino, I was sure of it. But what I didn't understand was that they were among everyone now, competing with the likes of Delos to catch this guy. Why hadn't they before? Why was now so different? But I didn't delay on it too long because as we crossed a small creek, the hint of blood was close. Something deep inside me burst out in a growl as I saw others around me starting the chase. With the smell of iron in my nose, I took off after them as I raced to beat the other wolves around me. It was weird, this feeling inside me to control the other wolves around me to let me pass before them. Liko ran up next to me, the same determination to beat everyone like mine. I growled, warning him to back off. He growled back, his eyes that always had a sort of fire in them were now taken over by complete animal wildness and hunger. As we ran neck and neck, passing other wolves, his growls intensified. Like before, something came over me that was never there before. I snapped. I snapped at Liko, making him fumble with his feet and fall back. _What's wrong with me? Did I just really snap _at_ Liko? _My thoughts made me fall back some, Liko finally passing me. And deep down inside, I hated him for it.

What was this emotion taken over me? Emotion? How did I even know what that meant? Was that a human thing, because it sure didn't seem like something I would feel right now. _Wait! _As I ran, I thought of when I was last human, when I could actually feel what I felt. I couldn't remember, the smell of blood was the only thing that filled my mind. I felt my brow tighten, this wolf so unsure about who he was. Screams sounded up ahead as a the man running came into focus.

"Help me! Someone please!" He cried as he pushed branches and bushes aside. I watched as a wolf leapt up and latched onto the man's arm, bringing him fumbling to the ground. _NO! _My inner thoughts that didn't belong to this body cried as more and more wolves piled onto the struggling man, his cries piercing my ears. We were hunting him, this whole time, we planned to kill HIM. _No. No. No. No! I can't! This isn't me! I have to stop! _So why was I still running ahead, why wasn't my legs slowing? I couldn't control this body, not when it was set on one thing in particular. Not now, not ever. And THAT scared me. It made my muscles ache in protest, but it was quickly forgotten.

A strong waft of metal hit my nose, making my eyes reel. I couldn't think, couldn't function, my brain, this animal's brain focused on one thing and one thing only. _Blood. _I skidded to a stop and circled the dog pile. The man's heart was still beating but barely. My ears perked at his moans and my lips curled back. Perfect. I lunged forward, toward the opening where teeth and fur lashed out at each other. I clamped down on the man's tore up arm, not letting go for the world. I tugged him my way but he didn't budge, for the others were pulling him their way. This had been going on for a while until I felt the his chest rise, then slowly go back down, not coming back up again. The wolf who had taken the man's life lifted his head and howled to the rest of the pack. It was over. He was gone. _Dead. _

There was not much left after we all were through with him, some of us barely got a chance to taste him. I couldn't shake the feeling of power out of my muscles, I wanted more, I wanted to hunt. _Gavin! Wake up! This isn't you, what's wrong with you! _Someone screamed in my head, a boy with black hair and strange colored eyes. His pale skin glowing in the light of the day. But it was night, and that boy is now a distant dream. I moved through the wolves, pushing past them and looking for someone specific. I lingered on the outskirts of the pack when my nose caught a small scent of animal. I saw the flick of tails behind a bush, yips filling the empty space. I moved quietly over to see a couple of pups playing with a small rabbit. I moved through the clearing, my ears back and teeth bared. The pups looked at me and backed away. _What are you doing, stay away! _The boy screamed again but was shoved back to the back of my head. A strange sense of class waved over me as instinct took over and snatched the rabbit from them. I tore off into the night, my kill hanging limply in my mouth.

When I got farther away, I tore into the rabbit, its white fur laying in pieces around the corpse. Blood covered my mouth and paws as I got up to stand. My tail flicked to the side as howling filled the night air. I lifted my head to join them, the urgency to look up at the moon and sing to it. When it was over, I headed to a unknown destination. The more I walked, the more the boy got to me, his rambling in my head overtaking me. Soon the animal mind was gone and was replaced with a yammering boy. I stopped short and looked down at a heap of pants. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Where was person who wore them? Was he or she still out there, running as a mindless animal? _Mindless_. I sniffed them. They were the boy's scent. They were mine. I squinted my eyes, trying to remember how they worked but I couldn't process it. I looked at my back legs. No, they wouldn't fit. I sudden wave of nausea fit me like a train, a sudden realization hit me that didn't occur to me at the time. I lurched forward, my tongue hanging out. _Oh God. What have I done? _

I picked up the remains of my clothing and ran home, or wherever home was. When it all came down to it, it was the hunt that did this, made me an animal and made me kill…him. Me. I helped to kill that poor innocent man. I let the blood get to me, I let it take over. _But wasn't it worth it? _It was the wolf this time, it made my whole body tingle. _Isn't it everything you could ever want? _

No. It wasn't what I wanted… or was it? The wolf smiled in my head, then the lingering scent of blood filled my nose again. _No_. I didn't want to do this again, not now, not ever. So why did the faint smell of blood send me on edge. Why did it make my insides turn and twist, ecstatic to go running and find new prey. To let this instinct take over and run wild. That's not what I wanted, right?

I raced out of the woods and into the clearing, where human scents were everywhere. I heard women talking and ran to them. Voice. Human voices. Human… I dropped the pants that were in my mouth and ran toward them.

"Gavin?" A voice said, the only male voice among the female ones. _Tobias. _I ran over to him and stopped before him. His eyes searched mine, a smile creeping on his face. "So?" My body began to tremble as I felt my fur resign for the night, thankful that this animal was going away for awhile, but he would be back, he'd always be back. I knelt on my hands and knees, my head hung low.

"Tobias, I did something horrible…" I muttered, my mouth going dry, my body shaking uncontrollably, but not in the good way. Blood cover my hands and bare chest, and I'm sure my face. It was disgusting, I felt disgusting.

"What can be so bad, Gav-" He began to say, his hand on my clammy back. But was interrupted by the gag in my throat. Then I lurched forward and threw up what was left in my stomach that was never meant to be in a human's…ever.


	26. Home Again

Home Again Tobias's POV

When Gavin bounded out of the forest and towards me, I could tell by his body language that something was up. And when he shifted and heaved up what was left of the hunt, - looked like rabbit - he crumbled on the ground, wrapping his arms around his body. I helped lift him up and into the clinic where I laid him down on the bed. I was feeling better; the herbal plants and medicine finally working. Lu Garou were quick healers anyway, but with the plants it made the process faster.

Gavin's body shook as he continued to throw up his stomach. "What's wrong w-with me?" He stuttered, his eyes searching mine. His pale face was paler than usual, his hair sticking to his clammy forehead.

"Nothing. You shouldn't have phased back into a human right after eating. And why weren't you with the pack?"

"I don't really know..." Gavin's quiet voice shook as he began to cry. He sat up and held his face in his hands. "It's like… I didn't know who I was. It was exciting and scary all at the same time."

"Well sure, that's what it's like to hunt. Your human side succumbs to the animal side. You're more animal than human, and you can't be both. If you would have stayed with the pack and…digested as a wolf, you would have gotten your mind back. The same thing happens when it's cold outside. We have the urge to be covered in fur and be close with the others of our pack. It's so strong that soon after the change, we lose our humanity all together. It's like… our human skin cannot support us during the winter, and we have to let it go." I tried to explain the best I could to him as I rubbed his bare back. The nurses gave him some pain relievers and rubbed a lotion on his stomach to calm him down. "It's weird, really. You have no… recollection of anything you did as a wolf. You remember when you began to shift and that's it. Sometimes you don't even get that. And that's scary."

"Sounds like it. Will it happen to me?" He asked. His body had stopped trembling and sweating.

"Yes, it will. Every winter we leave the house and live in the woods for the winter months. But come spring, we all begin to fall back into humans."

"I'm tired." Gavin said, turning away from me and pulling the covers over his shoulders.

"I'm sure you are, I'll let you sleep." I said, climbing into the bed next to his.

"You need your sleep too, Tobias. But first. we need to take the stitches out before you leave, might as well take them out now." The silver haired woman, Beverly, said.

And they did, they cut out the stitches where my wounds were, not even leaving scars. Thank you herbs! Sometime after that I had fallen asleep, my breath pulling in and pushing out. I dreamed about snow covering the trees and the city houses. The dream drifted to my old home, the endless valley of snow that blanketed anything it touched. A pack of wild wolves danced in the opening, their fur covered with flakes of snow. They nipped at each other, trying to make the blasting windy winter a little more bearable. Not that they would remember it come spring, but in those days, it was living day by day. I knew those wolves as they sang to the starry sky. They were my pack, they were my family. I woke up around just before the dawn. I laid there in bed, remembering my home that would never be home again. Part of me couldn't wait for winter, to be free of this life, if only for a couple months. To run through the forests with no limits, no rules, just the thrill of being me. Like the time when I had insisted on going outside, even when Momma said no. But she covered me in thick clothes to go outside anyway and enjoy the snow while I still could. I remember running toward Sunny's house, my nose running and my lips chapped from the cold. I ran up to their shed in the back of their house. Sunny's dad was usually in there working on something with Sunny to accompany him. I saw that the door was slightly ajar, so I let myself in. What I didn't know was that once I opened the door it hit the loose shelf to the left, making the items on it topple over and close the door behind me. The door locked from the inside, so I was locked in before I realized that there was nobody in here. I tried to open the door but it was no use, I would have to wait till someone heard me or needed something out of the shed.

I sat in there for awhile, the sun setting and getting colder by the minute. I had lost my voice from shouting and my face was starting to freeze. Now it doesn't take much to trigger the change when it's cold, even the slightest patch of skin exposed to the cold wind would shake you to your core. The last I remember was trying to pull on the door knob, knocking on the wooden door and curling up into a ball trying to keep what was left of me warm. I remember beginning to shake uncontrollably from the cold, my skin feeling like it would peel off my bones. The next thing I knew I was inside Sunny's house, her mother wrapping me in a layer of blankets to keep my warm. She sat me by the fire and rubbed my sore face with a warm cloth. Sunny was there, wrapped in her own warm clothing. When Sunny explained what had happened, I had no memory what's so ever.

Apparently Emmeth, Sunny's father, heard all of the commotion I was making. He headed out to check what all of the howling was about and sure enough, it was me, as a wolf, clawing the walls to try to get out of my small prison. He said that what was left of my clothes were scattered everywhere, non recoverable. Emmeth said that he couldn't let me get away and run into the woods alone so he cornered me in the back of the shed and scooped me up into his arms. He carried my small wiggling body into his home and held me close to the fire, wrapped in blankets. I guess it took a lot of coaxing and stroking of my fur to get me to phase back, but when I did, I wouldn't move away from his body heat. At the time, I didn't find it that funny, but looking back now, I found myself laughing to myself in the quiet of the clinic room. Emmeth said I had a wildness in my eyes as he cornered me that he was afraid that I would attack him and drag him into the snow. At least I wouldn't have been alone in the woods for he would have been with me. He said he was on the verge of shifting himself, it was one of the coldest nights before the whole pack fell into fur. So I spent the night with Sunny and her parents, wrapped in many blankets. We all shared the same bed to keep each other warm through the night. My father came for me in the morning and gave me a small lecture on not going out by myself, especially in the winter. Momma vowed not to let me outside during winter anymore, especially not alone. It was a good thing Emmeth found me when he did, his shed would have been in pieces.

I sat up in the bed and stretched. Gavin stirred too, a yawn filling the eerily quiet room. I shifted my legs off the bed and felt the floor before I stepped down. Cold. Probably not a good idea right now. No wonder the nurses wore shoes.

"Tobias, you up?" Gavin said, rolling over to face me.

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"Heard you laughing." He said. I could see his eyes blinking in the semi-dark room.

"Oh yeah, just remember things from when I was younger."

"Must have been great."

"Well… the memory wasn't pleasant, but it's mine." I smiled a little, looking out the window. "They're back." Gavin sat up too and went to get out of bed but stopped when he put one foot on the ground.

"Oh! It's cold." He said, bringing his leg back up.

"Yeah, better not chance it, not when you just had that episode last night"

"Good idea, I prefer being warm right now." He said as he wrapped he blankets around his body.

Outside, the pack came back into view, men in their anthro form and women still as wolves. I saw that Eros had separated our pack from the rest, obviously ready to go.

"Come on, Gavin. We have to go now." I said as I shifted into my anthro wolf, still sitting on the bed.

"Right, ok." He said finally and did the same. We both stood up and walked outside. I fell on my hands to walk on all fours in respect of the other wolves around me. Gavin followed my lead but I stopped him.

(_Gavin stand up. You don't do this but I have too.) _

_(Why do you?)_

I took awhile to answer as he walked on his legs. (_Because I'm an omega, it's out of respect toward the Alphas. Plus if you do it, it shows them a lot about you, they'll judge you quickly and you don't want that.)_

_(Oh.) _We walked through the crowd, the wolves looking Gavin up and down and yowling at him.

(_Gavin you go up ahead, I have to say good-bye to my friends.)_

_(Ok, see you soon Tobias.) _Gavin said as he walked off toward our family. I bounded off to the back of the pack when I spotted Gino and Pan wrestling. Gino was holding his own against Pan, but of course he could take Gino if he wanted too. They were just happy to be in each others company. Dawn was on her haunches as sat next to Salem's big figure. The pups were bouncing off of them, trying to get them to play. Kids. I yipped for them, making Cash flick his ears in my direction as he raced up to me.

"_Tobias_!" His small wolf body wiggled as he pawed my arm. I growled at him and flipped him over, careful not to hurt him. He was just a wolf, meaning that he was still a little fragile. I trotted up to them, Harley joining Cash in on the fun. I sat down too, my legs curled up in an awkward human/wolf way. Harley was trying to jump on my back while Cash weaved in and out of my arms to get a hold of my neck fur.

"_It's nice to see that you're doing well, Tobias_." Dawn said as she rubbed up against my shoulder.

"_Thanks."_

"_Gino's not too happy that you stepped in, but he'll get over it." _Salem said leaning in closer to me. I wrinkled my nose in the air and scratched behind my ear.

I rolled my eyes, so very human. _"Whatever."_

"_So I guess you're leaving huh?" _Dawn said, her ears falling back a little.

"_Yes, thought I'd stop by. You know, say goodbye_."

"_I'm glad you did." _Dawn tilted her head to the side, a hint of sorrow in her voice. Pan and Gino had stopped wrestling and came over to me. Pan pushed my shoulder and gave me a toothy grin. Gino stayed back, but still nodded toward me. I pulled Dawn into me and held her close.

"_I'll see you all for sure next year, but maybe I'll catch you sometime before that." _I said, letting her go and shook hands with Salem, Pan, and Gino. Gino was a bit reluctant, but he took my hand anyway. I pulled Harley off my back which she had climbed on and set her down next to Dawn. I pushed Cash's head away playfully, pawing at him as he tried to come back for more. Pan scooped him up and wrestled him to the ground. I stood up to go, finally ready to leave this place. I turned to leave but Dawn called me back.

"Tobias?" Her small voice filled the air. She was human again; her clothes barely hanging on her body. She really slipped into them fast.

"_Yes, Dawn_?" I answered back, turning to her. I still stayed on my paws I looked up to her.

"_Take care of Gavin, he looks up to you more then you know."_

"_I know. Goodbye, Dawn_." I turned to leave but again her voice called me back.

"_And Tobias. Keep your head in the light, and don't look back. Follow your heart and it'll lead you to the truth." _She smiled, her fingers running through the fur on my face.

"_Dawn_?" I say, not sure what she means.

Dawn moved back and sat down near Salem. Salem watched me with sorrowful eyes, his bright green irises shining in the early morning light. Dawn smiled at me as she rested her hand on Salem's arm. "_Goodbye, Tobias_." I nodded to her and began to walk toward my pack.

As I walked through the crowd of Lu Garou, my mind drifted to some far away place. Thinking of what Dawn said, my past, the present and future. What would my future be, and why would I have to follow my heart to know the truth? I shook my head. It was just Dawn and her weird Alpha mottos, no worries, right? I didn't notice when I returned to my pack, my head still in the gray foggy clouds. Then we were gone. We moved back into the forest and away from our family back toward our home. I felt Gavin's presence fall next to me; he gave me gentle bumps to let me know he was there. Our walk through the woods was a long and quiet one. No one bothered to talk let alone joke with one another.

We finally made it home after hours of walking on the frozen ground. I longed to lay on my bed and suck in the darkness of the night. Along the way, Gavin had began to drift off, bumping into me and walking off the trail. I had to guide him most of the way almost like I was dragging him. Poor kid, he must be exhausted, but there was no way that the two of us could fit in the bed if we were both anthro wolves. When we got closer to the house, the fur on the back of my neck began to stand on ends. Something wasn't right, it was too quiet. There was no candle light in the nearby windows; even the bats had fallen silent. Eros growled for us to stay quiet as he crouched down and moved out of the forest, Vince and Sneer flanked him. I was on full alert now, trying my best to get Gavin awake. I moved toward Momma, my nose sniffing the back of her ears, letting her know I was there.

(_What's going on, Momma_?) I thought to myself then projected it to her mind. She was silent for awhile, her ears scanning the area for any sudden movements. There were none.

(_Eros smells…them_.)

(_What? Them? Why would they be here?) _A growl rumbled in the back of my throat.

_(I don't know, but he doesn't want to take any chances.) _Momma growled in her head as Evaline dug herself in my mother's stomach. She watched me with wary eyes but I gave her a reassuring lick on her head. Gavin pulled up next to me, fully awake now. I focused my ears to hear my father walk into our home, teeth bared and claws ready. After awhile, they yipped for us to come along. Beck moved in front of us as he lead us quickly to our home. When we walked up to the house, it reeked of vampire. The house was wrecked, chairs flung around and what was left of our food laid on the ground, rotten.

"_What the hell happened_!" Liko growled as he pushed his way past everyone, his clawed hands clenched at his sides.

"_Vampires happened. They were probably looking for Gavin_." Beck answered, glancing at Gavin who backed away behind me.

"_Smells like more then one." _

"_Damn no good rotten parasites_." Sneer snarled. "_Trying to sneak up on us. To bad they didn't follow our scent to the valley. That would have been fun!_"

"_Hush! They could still be around here! We all have to keep watch tonight, no sleeping, dosing, or resting your eyes. We're all on full alert_!" Eros growled to us. "_Fresh yourselves up, do whatever, but if I catch you sleeping, so help you…" _He glared at me and turned away, his lips curled back in at ferocious sneer. I flattened my ears then moved toward my room, Gavin following behind me.

"_This is all my fault, I'm causing all this trouble_." He peaked into the others rooms, each torn up.

"_Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself for everything that happens." _I spat back, my tail flicking back in forth in annoyance. Everything was out of place and ruined. I stood up on my legs and pushed my door open and…

It was perfectly fine. Nothing was ripped or broken. It was the same as how I left it before Gavin and I went to join the pack before leaving to the valley. "_What the?" _I said, sniffing my room. A vampire had been in here, but who?

Gavin stepped into the room and perked up instantly. "_Chester_."

"_What?"_

"_Chester was in here, that's probably why he didn't mess up the room!" _Gavin smiled, his tail wagging.

"_How can you possibly STILL like him. How can you like any of them? Look what they did to our home! We're lucky no one was hurt! Next time I see your… Chester, I'll rip him apart!" _

"_No no, Tobias! You can't! He's good, I mean, he helped us escape, doesn't that count for anything?" _Gavin pleaded. He began to whine in an annoying way.

"_No it doesn't mean anything. You can't rely on anyone but your own kind, not even humans! They're lucky no one was hurt… they're very lucky. They better not be lingering around here or there will be an all out war."_

"_Why do you hate them so much huh? Why does everyone hate THEM!"_

I snapped. "_Because they're merciless killers and don't care who they wipe out as long as they make themselves better. A vampire is a vampire, no matter who they are. They probably would have got rid of you sooner if you weren't all cute and submissive to them! If someone like… like Liko came charging in, they would have made him into a floor mat! I hate them, I hate what they did to my family and I hate them for taking away my childhood!" _

Gavin backed away, hitting the wall. He turned his head away, his eyes shut tight as I breathed in his face. I unclenched my teeth and looked at him, his small figure shaking underneath my fuming one. I whipped my head away and tried my best to memorize Chester's scent for the second time this month, it just wasn't sticking. Gavin moved to crawl up on the bed, curling himself into a ball and resting his head on his hands.

"_Don't fall asleep if you know what's good for you."_

"_What do you care? I bet you want me out of your fur as fast as possible huh? You're quick to judge what I believe, and the one person who raised me. I think he raised me right. I mean, I want to see him again, but I don't want to go back there. Maybe if I could talk to him, somehow tell him to try and convince Travis not too-"_

"_That's a good dream, but from what I've seen, Travis won't have any of it. He'll want us dead that much more."_

"_You're right… he's pure evil."_

"_Yes, and those are the vampires that have to go. Evil like that doesn't just happen, it's inherited. Which means…" _

"_What?"_

I sat on my chair and held my head in my hands. "_If Chester didn't… inherit Travis's evil, who did he get it from?" _

"_Well… I do remember him talking to a ma- vampire one day. They came down to see me one day and the other man… he scared me. Like shook me to the bone scared. And all he did was smirk." _

"_So that's it. We have to dig a little more into Travis's past. Then maybe, just maybe, we'll get somewhere. I mean think about it. Your old pack, we don't know where they were located let alone how they were killed. Who did it, and why." _I then scratched my head and rubbed my nose. "_Then, why were we told to move here? We had no idea that a vampire coven ruled the city. It was a gypsy who told us to live here, but then later we were told that he was working for an important coven. Which one? And that letter… what was it about?"_

"_Letter?" _

"_Yeah, Chester came by and gave Eros a letter, what it was about, I don't know. But why would he give him a letter?"_

"_Beats me." _

I paced the room a while thinking of the possibilities. What was this letter about? Was it a decoy? Or was it a warning? Either way, I had to figure it out for the pack's sake. Gavin sat up on my bed, his eyesstraining to stay away. I watched him as he scanned his surroundings, studying the claw and bite marks on the wood around the room.

"_Hungry?" _He asked, his eyes locked on my wooden bed post. They were gnawed to the max.

"_Well when you're cooped up for awhile and you craving something to chew on, anything will do." _I said, rubbing my eyes.

"_Really? So you like wood?" _He barked, his spirit slowly coming back. I snorted under my breath and stood up, stretching my arms and legs.

"_Hey, I was in my chewing stage. It was right after my first shift. You'll see soon. You'll crave something to chew on and it'll probably be a poor innocent bed post." _I laughed and moved over to my dresser. I looked into my mirror to see Gavin's slouching figure. "_Gavin? I'm sorry about before… it's a sensitive subject for all of us. And, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It wasn't fair and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."_

Gavin looked at me and smiled. "_I know, Tobias. I guess I'm not used to people yet, and after everything in the last couple days, I guess I'm just tired."_

"_You look it. But you must get used to Eros's commands, if you don't, you can get yourself into big trouble."_

"_And that's what I have you for, for helping me." _Gavin's tail thumped on my bed.

"_Yep, you're right." _I sat down next to him and we chatted through the night, both exhausted, waiting for the sun to rise. I had taken him around the house, showing him where everything was and who owned what. We all shared, but some of the pack were more protective over their things then others. I introduced him with the pack, even though he had met most of them. I even made some small talk to Liko, knowing that he would eventually get over what happened. I just hoped it was short lived, because that was the least of our worries. We played with Evaline and her groupies, all of them so proud of their new markings. She was so innocent and cute that I prayed nothing would happen to her like what happened to… Sunny. Evaline was close to Sunny's age when she died, and I made a vow to never let any harm come to her. I would not lose one of the important females in my life again…


	27. Elle's Flashback

Flashback: Death in the streets… Liham's POV

It had been sixth months since we had heard about the massacre near Harman City. Our Vampires had located a large pack of Lu Garou deep in the woods that bordered Harman. They were spotted in the valley that had to be at least ten acres or more. My brothers and I were told of the many stories that followed the massacre. How our cousins and uncles fought the creatures that defended their land, but our side was greater and stronger; the Lu Garou were no match for our forces. After that bloody night, the Lu Garou that lived in the valley disappeared, no human that worked for the Vampire Army found any trace of them, nor the vampires that led the attack. For all we knew, they didn't survive the winter. But that was impossible, because as history shows, they can never be erased from our world, they will always be there.

"Liham, I cannot stand to see your face contort in that manner." My mother said as we shook back and forth in our carriage. "A young man as blessed with good looks and personality should not be frowning in such a way. God, you look like your father." She reached across the empty space and put her semi-warm hand on mine. I straightened my body up as I cleared my head from my thoughts. I smiled at her then sighed, pulling my hands out from under hers and massaged my forehead.

"I am sorry, Mother. I was just thinking." I said, hoping she would take that as a clue to not pursue me further.

"About what?" No such luck.

"Father. What does he want from me? I mean, I know his thoughts trail to the wolves in Harman. How no one really knows where they are or where they will pop up. I know he wants me to follow in his footsteps and become a mentor to Dave and Chester, but… I'm so confused on what he wants." I looked at her with pleading eyes, praying that she will come up with the answer and make all the trouble and headaches go away.

"Liham, you must understand that since you are our first born, a bigger burden has been placed on your shoulders. You have more responsibility then your brothers do. But that's not necessarily a bad thing." My mother said as she held my hands in hers. "Sure he expects more from you, but what father doesn't? My father-OOF!" Just then the carriage ran into a ditch as she and I bounced in our seats.

"Are you ok?" I asked, steadying her.

"Lady Elles?" The drivers stopped the carriage, the horses neighing in protest. They weren't the only ones that wanted to go home. "Master Liham? Are you hurt in any way?" I wanted to hiss at the man who drove our carriage into a hole and nearly made my mother hit her head on the roof, but her hands squeezed mine and I relaxed.

"We are fine, thank you." Mother said politely, and with that we were on our way again.

We were deep in the city when it suddenly got dark, not that that was a problem for us. Vampires have exceptional eye sight in the dark; it made up for the lack of it in the day light.

"The moon must have gone behind the clouds. You know what they say about that?"

"_When the moon falls behind the clouds, the hounds do their rounds. They run the hills, run the towns, looking for their heavenly crowns. For they will stalk and they will stray, for their covered Moon to shine their way_." I recited the old rhyme that my grandmother told us when we were children. My mother smiled as she sat back and looked out the window. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what, dear?"

"Being a human? Do you miss it." I asked. She hadn't gotten to finish what she was saying about her father, a subject that she rarely spoke of.

"Sometimes. I do miss the sun warming my skin, and the birds singing their songs in the early morning. But all of it comes with a price, and this price," She held her hands on my face, "Has been worth it."

"I sometimes think that this life is too, dark for you."

"Dark for me? Ha! Didn't you hear, Liham, I'm the Queen of Darkness! Muhahaha!" My mother shouted as we laughed together.

"Still, I've never known what it's like to be human, to walk among the people with the sun high in the sky, and not fear the burning rays. I'm sure it was…lovely."

"It was."

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered, it wasn't like the driver could hear us anyway.

"My seventeen year old son wanting to keep secrets with me? I'm honored."

"I'm serious."

"Of course, Hun. I'll keep your secret."

I paused before I continued, searching her eyes for reinsurance. It was there, along with a nod. "I sort of… envy the Lu Garou. They are of day and night. They can walk around during the hottest days and run around in the coolest nights. I They've got it better then we do. That's my theory in why we hate them so much, we our kind has always hated them. That they have more going for them then we do. They have no limits where as we do."

"Liham, there is always a fallback. They must suffer just as much as we do. Though, I would rather choose to be a prisoner of darkness with a lifetime of killing the people that I once was before I would want to be a werewolf. I mean… have you seen those things? They look like big, matte haired rats!"

My mother's old name was Elles Lee Harman. She was one of many children, seven to be exact. When she met my father, he literally swept her off her feet. My father was the same as he was now. Taking what he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted. But from the stories that she told when she was still, human, he was rather the charmer, which is hard to believe. Travis Huntington had a heart back then? It sounded like a big fat lie. But being the sweet natured woman that she is, Mother fell in love with him on the stop. He told her that he wanted to be with her forever, and to share the same experiences that he was experiencing now. But Travis was a blood vampire, meaning he always knew what it was like living the life he had. He didn't care that with one little word, he would be taking hers forever. He didn't care how precious a human life really was, and when she said yes, he quickly took her away and sucked the human life right out of her. At first, Mother was unsure about her new life. She hated Travis for it. Hated that she was taken from her mother and father, brothers and sisters to a place where she was cursed to walk the night and take the very life that she used to have. But over time, Travis gave her wealth, money, power, and love. She returned that love by giving him three sons. But she had not changed, and I hoped that she never would.

We sat in silence for sometime when the horses began to snort and clomp down the street. Our driver hissed at the horses and tugged on the reins, but the horses had made up their minds and decided not to listen.

"Damn horses! Settle yourselves!" The driver spat at the four horses that bunched themselves together and snorted. Mother placed her hands on her knees as she crossed them, always patient. When the carriage came to a halt and the horses grew louder, I pounded on the wooden inside.

"What is going on? Rein them in a get a move on!" I shouted, wanting to get home. It had taken to long to get home when it shouldn't have been. Were they lost?

"I'm sorry Master Liham, but it seems that the horses have picked up on something. They're spooked." The man called back. I grumbled under my breath as I got up to help the human with the animals.

"I am coming too. I need to stretch my legs anyway." Mother said as she grabbed my arm before I left. I opened the door and stepped out, the cool night air brushing the back of my neck. I held my hand out to help her out and onto the street. Her dress barely touched the ground as she fixed her hair and held out her hands to examine her nails. Our black horses were rearing back and neighing out of their minds. There was no way this human could control them. I did a once over for to scan the area for a threat but I found none. Huh. Then what had spooked the horses?

"Did you see anything suspicious that could have spooked them?" I asked as I continued to search the area.

"No sir, nothing out of the ordinary. I am truly sorry this unfortunate event happened. I am sure you would like to be home now."

"No it is quite alright. We are in no hurry." My mother's voice came from behind us. "We'll give them time to calm down." She headed for the carriage door when she gave the street a look. I moved to the door to open it for her, the door covering the view of the horses and our driver, which for a second, was like all of this chaos wasn't there.

As Mother placed her foot on the first step, a blood curdling screamed filled the night. The horses went made with noise and stomping as blood splatter the stone streets. A pool of blood moved around the creases of the square stone, making its way toward us. The hair on the back of my neck stood on edge as the sweet smell of blood filled my nose. "Get in." I told Mother as she hurried into the carriage, shutting the door behind her. As I turned, I noticed our driver's corpse laying limply on the streets. Blood stained his mouth and neck. Standing above him, a man swayed back and forth, sizing me up. He was a short man but made up for it with muscle. His eyes locked with mine as he pointed his blood stained finger at me.

"I've got some questions for you." He growled, his voice growing deeper. Besides the blood on him that smelled so good, I couldn't get past the stink that he gave off. Lu Garou.

"And what if I don't want to answer them?" I mouthed back, ready for a fight.

The Lu Garou smirked as he whistled loud and clear. From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of a shadow jump down from the rooftop. It lunged for the carriage door. I quickly whorled around to protect my mother but the Lu Garou in front of me caught me by the neck and shoved me into the wooden post. "Hm. Predictable. Didn't your Daddy tell you not to turn your back on your opponent?"

"You leave my family out of it!" I coughed, his hands tightening around my neck. Not that I need air to breath, it was just uncomfortable.

"What like your kind did to ours! Not likely!" He growled his face close to mine.

"Liham!" My mother cried as she was flung out of the carriage and in the arms of a bigger Lu Garou male.

"Now, are you gonna answer my questions?"

"Yes! We will, just leave my son out of it!" My mother said calmly, careful not to make the men angrier.

"Who runs the hunting parties?" The man that held me down asked, his eyes glazed with anger.

"I don't…" I stuttered. I didn't want to give away the Vampires who ran the parties.

"We don't know. Not that you would know, but our men don't tell the women and children those type of things. It's not part of our-" My mother began but was cut off.

"Lies! That's all you do! You speak with your heads poised and tongues flicking, but all I hear are lies coming out of your leech mouth!" The man snapped at my mother, his words piercing her like daggers. She crippled under the other man's arms and I knew as well as he did that she was vulnerable now. They wouldn't hold back; they could smell the fear like blood hounds.

"This is the wrong night to cross us, vamps." The taller man that held my mother said, his voice not that urgent as the other's.

"We don't want a fight, now let my son go, please." Mother pleaded. I could have sworn I saw the man's muscles loosen their grip on her.

"I wish we had a choice when you people attacked us." My guy said, his eyes focusing on something far away.

"We attacked…?" Oh. Of course. Some vampire coven had attacked them and they still held a grudge. We all look the same to them so they think, Hey, vampires, lets kill them cause they killed us! They not be the same ones, but vampires are vampires, why not! And now they have us cornered, right where they want us…

I looked around for an escape root, but couldn't find one quick enough when I felt the Lu Garou's grip tighten once more. "Wait, that's unfair, we didn't-"

"Life's unfair, get used to it." The man shoved me into the wall and pushed me aside, moving toward Mother and his guy. He grabbed her arm and yanked her away from his grip. "So this is your Momma, huh?" He sniffed her neck and looked up at me. "She sure is beautiful."

"You leave her the hell alone!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and approaching them. Mother stood perfectly still as the man pulled her away and the other guy moved in front.

"My mother was killed by vampires…I guess I'll return the favor? And eye for an eye?" The short man snarled, his face too close to hers.

"No!" I yelled, lunging for him, but the man in front blocked me and slammed me into the ground. He was so much bigger and stronger then I was. He phased on the spot, his long muzzle with sharp canines snapping in my face. I tried to move out from under him but he was too fast and quickly pinned me down again. A loud slap filled the air as my Mother's heels clopped on the ground, running toward me. A growl threatened the air as the vibrations went from two to four in a second. The man that pinned me down had shifted, and was now after my mother. The Lu Garou caught up with my mother and tackled her to the ground, her head crushed from the blow. "Mother!" I yelled as I watched her struggle to get up. The werewolf backed away from her, watching her shaky body grip a hold of the carriage wheel. He stood up on his hind legs and caught the hem of her dress, pulling her into his furry chest. I kicked my way free and lunged for his body, catching him off guard, all three of us slamming into the ground. I quick as I was on top of him, I was pulled off, tossed aside like a piece of trash. I scrambled to get up but held my breath as the male locked eyes with me. It all seemed to go in slow motion as we stared for what seemed to be hours rather seconds. He wrapped his massive jaws around my mother's porcelain neck and bit down. A loud crunch filled the quiet night air as I watched my mother, so full of life and promise, now turning limp and dying.

I laid there, too stunned to move, too struck with fear to make a sound as I watched my mother take her last breath. The Lu Garou set her down on the ground and stood up straight, asserting his dominance. The other werewolf next to me perked his ears, his eyes portraying shock as well. Maybe he didn't believe himself that his partner would kill an innocent by person. But he didn't see us as people, he saw us as the enemy, taking us out one vampire at a time. The brown wolf - the one next to me - stood up and moved away so the gray wolf - my mother's murderer - walked up to me and pulled me up by my shirt. I searched his eyes for any chance of sorrow, but there was none. I collected as much saliva I had in my mouth and spit it in his face. The gray wolf stumbled back and shook his head out. His eyes looked like they were on fire. He growled at the brown wolf and backed away, already ready to retreat. The brown wolf growled and raised his clawed hand. I lowered my gaze to my mother's body, not feeling the powerful blow that slashed my chest. I fell to the ground, feeling like 100lbs bricks compressed my body. As I laid there, cheek laying cold on the stone, the smell of mixed blood lingering in my nose, my eyes stinging from guilt, I got up and picked Mother up and moved slowly up the street. I felt alone for the first time in my life. And it was all my fault. It was my fault my mother lay limp in my arms. She didn't have a chance against those two strong Lu Garou. This was not how I planned this night would go. When I was underneath the brown wolf, different scenarios raced through my head. Me, coming out victorious with my mother kissing my cheek. My father patting me on the back, Dave and Chester pushing and playfully punching me. I had let them down… we were motherless. Chester was only six.

When I approached the house, Remus, Travis, Uncle Ben came rushing out. My knees shook as my father's face turned dark as he took Mother from my arms.

"I'm so-" I stuttered before Uncle Ben slapped me across the face.

"You were supposed to protect her!" He yelled shoving me to the ground. Chester hide behind Dave, tears in his eyes as he gripped onto Dave's pants. I tried not to look but our eyes met, and the moment I saw the sadness in them, I knew I let him down. My father knelt down, Mother's body looking as if she was just draped on top of him. Chester ran out from behind Dave, tears staining his face.

"Mommy." He cried as he held onto her arm. She was covered in blood; almost like she had just come out of a gruesome horror play. Chester began to tug on her arm, inching her out of my father's grip. "She needs to come into the house, they can fix her. Right?" His eyes searched everyone's but our father's.

"Chester…" Dave said, his body jerked forward slightly, like he wanted to walk over to him and pull him away, but that would mean getting closer to what used to be our mother, and I couldn't blame him for not wanting too. It was Remus that pulled him away. In fact, he picked my crying brother up and carried him away, as we were commanded to follow. I picked up what was left of my pride - the same pride I so wanted to have and bask in my father's glow just an hour before - and walked away into the house, not bothering to look back at what was my fault.

I expected them to all hate me. I was waiting for that. I had heard stories of how Vampire fathers had kicked out their sons for betraying the family, dishonoring the family, or just plain screwing up and there was no going back. But here I was, still waiting. When my brothers got older and wiser, sharper in the hunting skills and in their minds, I would branch off - not needing to baby sit them any longer - and try to find the beasts who were responsible for taking my mother away from me. I couldn't find them. All I knew was that those murderers were out there, some where, and that if they crossed paths with me, I would kill them. Kill every last one of them. I made the mistake not to attack once, I would NOT do it again.


	28. Winter's Calling

Winter's Calling Tobias's POV

Whistles blew as the work day was over; people rushed down the sidewalks and yelled for joy as women rushed in and out of shops, catching up on their holiday shopping. Horses clomped on the stone streets and their high sounded neighs filled the stables.

"Quiet ya damn horses! Or I'll turn ya'll into glue!" Liko shouted down from the hay loft, hands tightening on the weak wooden railings. "Shesh! We're not home three weeks and old man gruff has us working!" Liko spat, now resting on the wooden post.

"It's money, Liko. Plus the days are shorter, remember?" Zolfo said as he led a black mare out of the stables.

"And colder… lets not forget about that!" Liko protested, making his way down the ladder.

"Shut up, you're spooking the horses. You know how they get this time of year, they can smell us." I said, joining my middle brother in the heart of the stable barn. My hands, face, and clothes were covering in grease from the tractor in the back.

"Well that can't be all they're smelling…" Liko snorted and pushed me aside. I rolled my eyes and tried to wipe off the black smudge on my cheeks. Snow flurries blew into the entrance, followed by a gust of wind. "Uhh! How are we supposed to handle this! My fingers are about numb!"

I sniffed my runny nose and tried to snuggle into my jacket. "I don't know but-"

"Ok boys, time to go." Zolfo said, clapping the dirt from his hands. "It's getting too cold out here and we don't need any more attention drawn to us right now."

"Attention? What do you mean?" I asked, as I unhooked the last horse from the stable and walked her outside. I handed the filly off to the owner and mumbled a "Sir" to the man. Zolfo and Liko closed the barn doors and locked it.

"The boss man just left, something's going on in town." Zolfo mumbled, pulling his cap down farther.

"What happened?"

"Dunno. But I could have swore I heard the boss talkin' about a killing." Zolfo said, walking toward the entrance of the street. I glanced at Liko, - who was more then eager to find some information - then followed Zolfo.

"Probably a Vampire. I've noticed them getting a little sloppy lately." Liko said, flanking Zolfo.

"Don't you think we should check it out?" I said, my hair flipping in the wind as we stopped on the side of the road. People were jogging down the street and turning the corner; probably where the crime scene took place. I tuned everyone out around me to listen to where the crowd might be. Sure enough, it was too blocks over on the west side of Eastmoor. I started walking ahead, following the people who rounded the corner. It wasn't long before I heard my brothers two flopping footsteps behind me that I sped up a bit. As we made the next corner up the street, the crowd of people stood around the opening of a alley. There was no way to get a good look at the scene standing in the back of the crowd, so I looked for an entrance with no one around to climb up a building. Catching on to what I was doing, Liko whistled under his breath as Zolfo and I followed him across the street and into the alley next to the scene. Fearing to be seen by onlookers, we decided it was best to climb onto the roof the normal and human way by using the ladder.

When all three of us were on the roof, we slowly made it to the middle of the building, - so not to be seen - and looked over the side. A waft of blood and decay rushed up to greet us along with a bone shivering blast of wind. I saw Zolfo lurch forward - it wasn't because of the body's smell - but quickly regained himself. I narrowed my eyes to see the body, or what was left of it. One glance told me that this was NO Vampire kill, but an animal's… The man's arms and legs were bent in an abnormal way, his eyes fixed to the sky. The body laid in his own blood which had come from the several indents on his sides and stomach. The deepest gash was in the man's throat, clearly animal. It looked like he was eaten alive.

"Zolfo…" I muttered, not taking my eyes off the body.

"Yeah." Zolfo replied, trying his best to sniff the air.

"No one went out last night." Liko paused then looked away from the body, his arms covered in gooseflesh. "Seems to me that he's been dead for hours. It has to be one of those Made mutts."

"No doubt. We have to report this to Eros." Zolfo said standing up and backing away from the edge. "Exactly what I said before, we don't want attention drawn to us. The people are obviously going to be looking for an animal that caused this. What do you think will happen if we shift and are stuck on the roof with the dead body right below us?"

"Uhh…" I said, squinting against the sun.

"Not good. Come on, lets get out of here-"

"Hold on… I smell something… familiar." I said, leaning far over the edge.

"Tobias, people are around… don't you think it'll be weird that a kid is sniffing the air, trying to catch a scent, on a roof?" Zolfo muttered, pulling his jacket up against the cold.

"Hold-" I moved my head around, trying to get a good whiff of the fading scent of the mutt. Just then the sun disappeared behind the clouds and snow began to fall to the ground more rapidly than before. "Ok. Lets go." I stood up and pulled my jacket collar up to cover my neck. I backed away from the edge of the roof and retreated toward the ladder, then towards home.

"So you're saying that this attack was animal?" Eros said, sitting comfortably in his chair. Beck sat to his right, Momma to his left.

"Yes, a mutt most likely." Zolfo said sitting cross legged with his hand against an armrest. Lilliana sat in the chair with her legs tucked under her, Vince sitting in front of the chair.

"And you boys didn't jump the walls to get onto the roof, did you?" Momma asked, her hair held tightly in a bun; she was braiding Evaline's hair. Eros leaned in closer, his brows furrowing for the answer he wanted.

"No, of course not. We used a ladder." Liko chimed in as he slouched in his chair. We all hated being here, hated being questioned about every single thing we did, but we knew it was in the pack's best interest to know our findings.

"Good." Beck answered. "We wouldn't want people questioning how-"

"How three young boys scaled the side of a building with nothing more then four jumps to get onto the roof." Eros finished for Beck, his hands tightening around the armrests. Momma rested her hand on his left arm and instantly he was calm.

"But it didn't happen, the boys know what they're doing."

Eros focused his eyes on me then straightened up when the door swung open and in stepped Sneer and Gavin. Sneer pushed Gavin then got him in a headlock. Gavin laughed as he squeezed his way out from under Sneer's arm and pushed him aside. Gavin had filled out since we had arrived home from Linnea Valley. He was not the skinny kid he used to be; muscle had filled parts of the body that needed to be there and he had grown taller, almost as tall as Zolfo, which was taller then me. Gavin flopped down next to me and bumped my shoulder.

"Hey Tobbie, how was work?" Gavin asked, dimples appearing in his cheeks. Just like everyone that was part of the family, he had learned my nickname, and he adopted one as well.

"Interesting, but not exciting." I muttered, waiting for Eros to continue talking. "A man was murdered today. They found his body." Gavin's eyes rounded as he glanced at Zolfo and Liko.

"They think it was a Made who attack him." Lilliana said as she twirled her long hair.

"Well what are we going to do?" Gavin asked, looking at Eros for guidance. He was starting to be an abed follower just like everyone else, if not more so.

"Find him, and kill him. I cannot let a mutt wonder around Eastmoor killing humans and exposing us. He knows enough, if he _has_ any sense, that this is our territory. It's clearly marked. And he is unwelcome here." Eros said his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "If he is caught, who will he point his disgusting fingers at? The creatures that made him a werewolf…"

"But Eros, the winter months are here. We don't have much time." Beck said a hint of worry in his eyes. "I walked outside this evening and I could barely take it."

Eros snarled and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Then what do you propose we do? Let him live to kill more innocents? He'll change them all!"

"The Vampires could stop him. I mean, they run the town, they probably don't want a mad animal running loose killing people." Beck said leaning forward on his knees.

"But they'll point fingers at us too." Vince commented.

"So can we! Their habits are strange, if not more so then ours! We've got mouths too!" Liko shouted his chest heaving with anger.

"Not in the coming months…" Sneer said, watching the wind blow outside, snow already coating the trees. Everyone turned to look out the window, their faces dropping as one by one they scooted together to keep warm. "It'll only be a matter of time. Someone will step outside first and that'll be the last of'em. It'll be a domino effect, one by one we'll be dropping like flies, lost in the woods for months…" Sneer kept his eyes trained outside, almost like he was drawn to it; in a complete trance. Some of us looked forward to the couple months as wolves. It gave some of them hope for the future; others just wanted to forget everything…

Eros cleared his throat. "Then we'll be ready." Evaline clung to Momma's arm as she rested against her stomach.

"What about Gavin? He might not phase with everyone else." I asked, glancing at Gavin then back at my father.

"You will stay with him and make sure he makes the transition." Eros said, looking at Gavin. "It will be alright, it's nothing different then what you have already experienced."

"I know, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." Gavin wrapped his arms around his long legs and shivered against me.

"Well that settles it. There is no going into town anymore, we must stick to home. We are safe as one and when we are all joined in the forest, we will leave the town, just to be safe." Eros finished, standing to leave to his room. Momma stood and picked Evaline up, waiting to be dismissed from the meeting. We all stood and nodded to Eros, then he waved us off and walked into his room, closing the door behind Momma.

Later that night Gavin wrapped himself in a ball under the guilt, his chattering teeth filling the empty silence. I curled up in my own ball trying my best to use his body heat like he was using mine. "I think I might shift… just to get a lil-"

"No." I said, biting back my shivers. "Don't force a Change now, it'll be torture later on."

Gavin was silent for a minute. "Why?"

"Because if you shift early, you won't have the full months as a wolf. You'll be phasing back and forth, not knowing when you'll shift back, if you shift back right away. It could be seconds, minutes, hours. And believe me, you do not want to be stuck in the woods, naked, and fighting back the cold waiting for your body to let go and shift again." I muttered. I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Has it happened to you?"

"Yes. It was plain hell." I said not wanting to recall that particular winter. It was not a pleasant thing to remember; I could remember parts of it. When you were stuck like that, you start to go mad, wanting your body to make up it's mind and pick a form to deal with the cold. And hopefully… it will be the right form.

"Oh. Well I hope it doesn't happen to me…" Gavin yawned, as his head rested on top of mine.

"I hope so too."

It happened, but it was the right time. Vince was the first to go. It had been a week and a half since our meeting, and you could tell that everyone was getting on each others nerves. Lilliana guessed that he just got tired of the bickering and walked out of the house. She said that he was gone before he even stepped foot into the snow. After that, others joined him in the forest, their howls beckoning us to join them in the cold. My body longed to be with my pack, it was ready to shift for the months. My whole aching body trembled every second and lightening pain shot through my head when I shivered. I could tell that Gavin was suffering as well; he would walk around the house with his arms wrapped around his torso. Once I decided it was best to get my blood flowing, I joined Beck, Zolfo, Gavin and Lilliana in the kitchen. As I pulled out the seat I slowly sat down, a blanket wrapped around my body.

"Share!" Lilliana said as she scooted me over and wrapped herself in the other half of the blanket. She clung to me as we shared warmth. "I can't take this anymore! I miss Daddy and I want to be warm!" She cried to Beck who looked at her with sympathy. He stared out the window searching for something unseen to the rest of us. "Beck, I want to go." Lilliana sat up straight, looking at Beck directly.

"I'm not stopping you, love." He smiled at her and looked down the hall. A loud thud came from a room and then the scratching of claws. Beck stood up as did the rest of us. "Gavin, Eros has given word that he wants you to wait this out as long as you can. He knows that it is hard to maintain satiability, but we want this winter to be successful for you so that you don't have any problems in the future."

"I understand." Gavin said as he moved closer to me. Lilliana stood up and nodded to Beck.

"Come on Gavin, we better head to the room where you won't feel the cold." I opened the side of the blanket for him to come in as we walked toward the living room. Out of nowhere, Liko came bolting down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of us. So he was the one who made the thud. The wolf that was my brother looked up at us and sniffed us curiously. His ears perked and tail twitched as his wolf brain tried to comprehend who we were. We smelled familiar but we weren't like him, not yet anyway. The chocolate brown wolf lowered his head and sniffed the stale air. He was looking for a way out. That's what happened; when you shifted for the winter, your brain went on full wolf alert. Liko wasn't human and he wouldn't be until spring came around the corner. For now, he was a wolf with a wolf brain and hated to be caged into a foreign place. The wolf was making no move to leave the room so I stomped my foot close to him, making him flinch away and bolt down the hallway toward the open door.

Liko's claws scrapped the wood as he bolted out the door and into the snow covered ground. He was gone in a blink of an eye; lost to the bare trees and cold breeze of the short days. I moved Gavin into a bedroom where we got a full view from the back door to the edge of the forest. Just then, Lilliana bolted from the back door and ran barefoot through the snow. Gavin gasped as he watched her head for the forest. Her body worked with her as she easily shifted into a wolf while running. As a wolf, Lilliana was always graceful, but now she bounded through the snow, her tongue lolling out as she jumped into the brush, this is where she belonged. The only thing left was her human prints changing into paw prints and her clothes laying lightly on top of the white powder snow.

"Wow." Gavin said at last, his eyes still strain to find her in the thicket.

"We'll probably see her tonight." I said, moving away from the window and sitting on the bed.

"Will she be ok?" Gavin asked.

"Of course, she'll find the pack, or wise versa." I answered standing up to leave. Gavin followed me out the door and toward my room.

Later that night, Eros had called us all into the living room for a short meeting. Momma had made tea for everyone who was still human. Beck had made a fire and the kids gathered around it, their small hands close to the flames. Evaline was wrapped in her blanket that came up to her small pink nose. She had crawled up onto Gavin's lap where he wrapped his own blanket around her and himself. Gavin had grown very fond of Evy and she him. Gavin had never seen children before so when he was warming up to the pack, he spent a lot of time babysitting. He didn't mind it, he had fallen in love with every single bratty kid. I hoped that the non interest in hunting or helping baby sit the kids didn't hurt his chances to be ranked high in the pack, but I didn't have to worry, he was right up there with Zolfo and Vince, almost at Liko's caliber. Evaline loved touching his face and holding his hand; she claims it's softer then anyone else's. She also loved snuggling with him when Eros didn't have her by his side. It was cute in a way, I was happy that the kids had _someone_ that would put up with their antics.

"So you all must know why I want to talk." Eros began but no one answered because we all knew. He wanted to Change and be with his pack, seeing as how almost half of the pack was left. "It's about time I head out with the rest of the pack. I will not lead the pack away until everyone is there, but I feel it is time to move on." No one answered so he continued, "I know it's been hell waiting for your time to go, and I suggest it be tonight. Gavin, has Beck told you my plans for you?" Eros looked at Gavin who had a small sleeping head curled under his chin.

"Yes Sir, you want me to stay back. Does that mean that-" Gavin answered and looked my way.

"Aye, Tobias will stay back with you until it is time. A couple days and not to much longer, we don't want people spotting us in the woods."

"Yes Sir." Gavin said as Evaline stirred.

"Alright everyone," Eros said as he crossed the floor and took Evaline from Gavin and held her to his chest, kissing her forehead. Some of the females awed and smiled. "I will be departing now with those who want to follow, I will talk to you again this spring." He nodded to everyone in the room and moved toward the kitchen, along with Momma, Beck, Sneer, Zolfo and the other adults and children left the room. I scooted close to Gavin, with nothing particular on my mind. I heard their foot steps thudding the floor as they undressed and opened the door. They quickly filled out and closed the door behind them. Then, they were gone and we were alone. Later that night, Gavin and I had gathered all of the blankets and clothes from the kitchen into the living room. I put more wood in the fire and made hot water. Gavin and I curled up next to the fire in out bed as we talked, trying to fill the silence. At one point, wolves began to howl in the distance, their songs filled the air tell me that the pack had rejoined. I motioned Gavin to follow me as we peaked out the window. They were all there, lurking at the edge of the trees. I could see it now, Lilliana prancing around the others, her excitement making the others excited. Evaline trying to move through the thick snow by jumping into the path that either Eros had made for her. Liko, Zolfo and Sneer were most likely play fighting, their breath fogging the air around them. And Eros's piercing eyes and ears scanning the trees for danger, watching over his pack faithfully. I smiled to myself as my family yowled for me to join them, knowing that their pack was not complete.

The next day, I awoke in a sweat and sat up. My shirt was drench and my hair stuck to my forehead. I moved to get up without my blanket and tested the wooden floor. Cold. That was no good. Gavin began to stretch and moan as he awoke from his cocoon.

"Whoa, it's hot under here." He said as he stood up next to me and stretched his arms out.

"Yeah, must be a warmer day. Get your socks and shoes on, and don't forget your coat, we're going out."

"But Eros said-"

"He's not around now, plus wouldn't you think he'd want to know what was going on about that killer?" I cut him off, not wanting to argue. It could get cold in an hour so we had to work fast. I pulled on socks, a long-sleeved shirt and jacket and my cap. Gavin did the same and when we were both ready, we were out the door. It was obvious that the town had been buzzing about the murder of that man. And it looked like the killer was at it again. The local newsman shouted the recent news up and down the streets. A woman and child were missing and the only clues they had was a big splotch of blood on the local clothing store. And what lead away from the crime scene… paw prints.

"So it would have to be a Made, right?" Gavin said to me, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he and I sauntered through the slush.

"Looks like it. Mutts do not shift like us in the winter, and I don't think Vince or any of the pack got curious and wondered into town." I said watching people move carefully through the slick streets. "Which means we must leave tonight and get the pack moving. We cannot afford the people to comb through the woods for a killer." Gavin nodded as he fell silent, searching the streets and alley's for any sign of false movement.

By afternoon, we had come up short for information, at least they weren't pointing their fingers at possible Werewolf sightings. That lead me to believe that whoever was behind this was probably informed about how important secrecy was, which was probably a good thing. The only thing that was questionable was some of the people saying they heard howls coming from the forest, but it was shot down when another bystander said that there had always been wolves in the forest. Another man insisted that maybe the game was scarce, so that explained why maybe the wild dogs were coming into town for food. It was starting to get colder as the sun hide behind the gray clouds, so that was our cue to retreat. I didn't feel the Change as much as I had the day before, maybe because it was a little warmer, but it was still a good idea to head back. As we turned onto the last street, I caught a shape in the corner of my eye. I whirled around and Chester came face to face with me.

"Uhh! You!" I said, jumping back and composing myself, I wouldn't show him weakness. "Don't you vamps know anything about personal space?" I snapped at him, a growl about to form in my throat. I didn't like how easily he snuck up on us and how comfortable he was with me.

"Chester!" Gavin smiled as he threw himself at the leech.

"Gavin it's good to see you. You've… gotten big?" Chester said as he backed up and looked up at Gavin.

"What is that a bad thing?" Gavin said nervously looking down at his feet.

"Well, it's-" Chester began but I snorted a cough.

"It's a perfectly FINE thing, Gavin. We're supposed to be tall and strong, not weak and pinned in a cage!" I growled stepping in front of Gavin. Chester's hands flew up and searched around for listeners.

"Listen Tobias, I am not here to cause you any trouble-"

"You know you always start off with that phrase, but it seems like when you come around, trouble is all I get." I spat, not in the mood to argue with a blood sucking demon.

Chester hesitated for a moment then continued, "We've caught wind of what's going on around here, we're out investigating. I just wanted to let you know, my father is not happy with-"

"Point your fingers somewhere else, it's not us."

"It's not? Then who is it?"

"We think it's a Ma-" I paused, "A bitten Werewolf. We would be out here investigating too but…"

Gavin picked up where I left off, "But we're about to Change for the winter and leave." He smiled at us as Chester looked from me to him.

_(Damn it Gavin!) _I growled in his head as he flinched away from me.

"Oops." He said as he tried to make himself look small.

"You're leaving? Where?"

I composed myself for a moment and looked him in the eyes. "Why would I tell you?"

"You know Tobias, it could look like we were guilty and were running away from this. If we tell Chester that it's not us…" Gavin beckoned with me as he stood in the middle of us. Chester waited patiently, the damned leech.

I nodded approval to Gavin to talk for me, I was out of this conversation already. The wind picked up and made my hair stand on ends. It was finally coming, and fast. I glanced at Gavin and he felt it too.

"Well every winter, Lu Garou Change for the cold months then become human again. We can't help it, so Eros lead most of the pack into the woods for protection. Chester, it's like actually being a wild animal, or so Tobias has told me." Gavin paused to check if what he was saying was fine by me. His eyes told me to finish the conversation.

I sighed and picked up where he left off. "In other words, we'll be like a spooked deer. There is no way that we will have the mind power to prance into town and kill a man for fun and kidnap two people. It'll be literally impossible. So it was not us. Bitten Werewolves do not Change like we do in the winter months, so I would search around for them instead. That would be our job, but like I said, it won't happen until spring when we fall back into humans again." I began to turn away and instinctively walk toward the house when Chester caught up with me and caught my arm. As he pulled my arm, he moved the fabric from my bare neck and right on cue, a cold gust of wind hit and sent my hurtling over.

"Tobias?" Gavin said as he placed a hand on my back. I felt my muscles spasm and slowly straightened my back.

"Gav, we gotta go now. It's getting too cold and I hear people coming." I said shakily as I prayed for my legs to work.

"Ok, Chester help me with him." Gavin hooked my arm around his neck and Chester willingly took my other. I lurched away from him instinctively as we started to walk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Chester began but I growled at him to stop. "I'll tell my father what you told me. That it wasn't your pack and that you would be trying to find the werewolf who was responsible. And if you want, I can try to stop anyone who might hunt in the forest." He continued to babble on about nothing important. There was no way he could keep men from the woods, but we would be far gone to worry. We all fell silent for awhile, reality probably sinking in. Gavin would be shifting soon - I could feel his anxiety - and the town was fallen prey to an unknown killer. I didn't want to think of what would happen if the Vampires gathered up and went after us; there would be no way for us to defend ourselves. I finally cleared my mine and let the cool air lift me to a new high, one that I could drown in if I had the choice. I wanted to run away and never look back.

As we got to the house, my legs finally worked and I walked right out of their hold on me and walked to the back of the house towards my goal: the forest. "Gavin. Are you ready?" I looked straight ahead, feeling the Change coming fast now.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Gavin answered, standing next to me.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Chester asked as he stood helplessly behind us.

"Actually yes. Could you put our clothes inside the house for me? Make sure the fire's out and the windows are shut." I answered, not bothering to look at him.

"Sure. But when will you be back?"

"I'm not exactly sure, whenever the time's right I guess…" I smiled as I moved forward, completely drawn to the calling of the forest, my new home for which I will be living in for the next months. Gavin glanced over at me and smiled, probably realizing the politeness in my voice. He moved with me, equally as drawn as I was, if not more.

At first we were walking, then jogging, then running. I had already lost my jacket and shoes; I was now working on my extra shirt and pants. Gavin was doing the same when a cold gust of air hit us from behind, almost like it was pushing us along, encouraging our bodies to shift. I didn't have to look to know that Chester stood where he was behind us, watching as we moved slowly in the snow. All of a sudden, my muscles burned and released, sending me forward into the snow and my arms shooting out in front of me to brace my fall. I never did, and when my hind legs caught up with the rest of my body, my now paws spread out to cushion my decent then coiled tightly together and sprang me forward. I was flying now through the snow. I could smell Gavin to my right, he was lopping beside me. I was a wolf, and so was he. I felt his energy course through me as he zigzagged into my path and I with his. Somewhere in the forest, howls erupted from nowhere, the pack giving us their location. I loved how my fur bunched up and warmed my body which had been cold for so long. I loved how I ran swiftly through the snow, not worrying if I'd fall in and get lost. I felt like me again.

Beside me, the wolf that was Gavin skidded to a stop as the wind blew from behind. I stopped also and looked over my shoulder at the man who stood by the discarded clothing on the snow. The wolf stopped to stare at the man also, his nose testing the air. The sickly sweet smelling man lifted his hand out for him, or us, I didn't know. But we stood there, stood our ground as we watched him cautiously. The man made a fast movement upwards and sent the wolf bolting into me and jumped over my flank. I lost my footing and followed him wordlessly into the cool of the night. We ran together through the thicket, through the trees and frozen river. We ran until the howls of our pack was close enough to feel their hot breaths on our fur, welcoming us home.


	29. Patiently Waiting

Patiently waiting Chester's POV

With shouts of excitement from my brothers and the tiring snorts of our horses, we rode through the city towards the wild forest just beyond the buildings limit. City dwellers stopped and watched as we raced past, their winter attire making them seem bulky. The raw feeling in my throat crept up to my mouth, making it water. I quickly shook my head and stared straight toward our destination.

"Where did you say Remus would be?" Liham shouted as he stopped his black horse. The horse pawed at the stone, obviously irritated. "Up the hill a ways. He caught the mutt's scent there this morning." Dave answered, turning his snorting horse north. I saw Liham glance my way, but I just turned my horse and moved him forward. We galloped sometime before Dave and Liham caught up to us. I did not want to think of my father's team scanning the woods for possible werewolf sightings. More killings had occurred since Tobias and his pack had vanished for the winter, and my father was all to convinced that it was their doing. Though I tried to explain otherwise, he would not have it. I had fulfilled my promise to keep human hunters out of the woods, but I had failed to keep the Vampires at bay.

Just then, an idea sparked in my head and I quickly stopped my horse. His flanks quivered as his ears twitched for a command. Liham stopped just ahead of me and turned his horse.

"Chester! What's the matter?" He called, his breath smoking in the dull light. I thought of all of my options but came up with one that would not be judged.

"I-I need a hunt. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up!" I shouted, hoping that my voice sounded frantic.

"I can come with you-"

"No. It'll be quick, I saw a straggler back a ways." I shouted, already turning my horse to leave.

"You did look a bit… paler then usual. Ok, we'll meet up." Liham said as he turned to go. I waited till they were out of sight then turned my horse into a small opening in the woods. I took our stride easy as he high stepped in the foot snow. His ears perked for small movements, but mine scanned for pants, growls, and barks in the dark forest. There had to be some way to warn the pack of the hunters, they would die innocent if my father found them.

It seemed like we had been walking forever when suddenly, my horse stopped short and perked up. His breath lingered in the air and his right hoof stomped on the cold ground. His head was pulled back and his nostrils flared. Just then, a small wolf pup burst out of the clearing and pounced into a hill of snow. It pawed at the dead branch that lay underneath the powder and began to gnaw on it. The horse let out a high whinny and the pup instantly froze. I pulled on the reins and tried to pull him back but he slowly moved forward, clearly wanting to spook the wolf pup away. As we moved forward, a white flash jumped out of the brush and stood between us and the pup. I gasped as I took in the white wolf's familiar black markings and bright green eyes. My breath carried on the wind as my jaw gapped at the growling wolf.

"Gavin…" I said, but the wolf stood his ground, clearly not going to let the pup get hurt. The wolf snapped at the horse's legs making him kick back and flare his mane. Just then, Gavin lunged for the horse's left leg and wrapped his teeth around it. My horse reeled up, dragging Gavin along with it, but making me fall back. I gasped as I hit the hard ground and stood stunned when a large brown wolf stood over me, his teeth bared in my face.

"Liko." I muttered. I wanted to move, but my body was frozen like the forest itself.

"Chester!" Liham called as he and Dave ran into the clearing. Liko's ears perked up at the oncoming intruders but quickly forgot about them and pushed off me to get to the horse. Liko quickly sank his teeth into the horse's flank and began to pull to bring him down. Other wolves joined them and began biting at the staggering animal. Liham and Dave ran over to me and pulled me up, brushing the snow off of my black overcoat. "What the hell is going on!" Dave yelled as he watched the wolves take down the family horse. "Why aren't they attacking us?"

"Because… in the winter, they are normal wolves, and the are probably looking for food. And for once, we weren't on the menu." I said, brushing off what was left of the snow on my pants.

"How do you know this?" Liham asked, his eyebrows shot up in question." I scanned the area and smiled when Tobias came into view along with other wolves. He stood back from the hunters and watched us curiously. He sniffed the air and flicked his tail. He was uninterested in us fore he licked his chops and whined in what was probably hunger.

"Tobias." I pointed my finger at the tan colored wolf with white ears and stockings on his forepaws.

"Do you know ALL of their names, Chester?" Dave mocked, his muscles tense as he waited for some sign of aggression.

When the horse was finally dead, the wolves bounced around and howled, they paid no attention to us. It had to be true, they would not hurt us, they were probably more scared of us in this state then they usually would be. Some of the wolves stood and watched as we slowly moved away from the kill; the smell of blood finally taking its toll; even though we would never be caught dead drinking animal blood. Gavin licked the tiny pup gently as it bounced around him like a ball of wild fur. He turned over on his back for the pup to pounce on his stomach. There was a loud yip and the pup bounced off Gavin and ran toward an auburn colored wolf. Eros. He then cleared the area for him and the rest of the pack to eat on the horse. Some of the wolves ripped at the saddle to pull it off of the horse's midline to get a better angle for eating. Tobias, stayed in the back, picking a spot far away from the kill where he laid down and watched us curiously.

"Chester, come on, we can grab Remus and the four of us can attack the wolves." Dave snickered and slapped me on the back.

"No." I muttered, watching the wolves eat my horse. I was alive, they were alive, Liham and Dave were alive, there would be no way I would have them attacked.

"What?" Dave snapped, his voice making some of the wolves look up at us.

"They obviously didn't want a thing to do with us. I'm not hurt and neither are you. So drop it."

"No, I am NOT dropping it! We have them right where we want them, I am not going to walk away from this!"

"But I am. If they didn't try to kill us, their enemies, then how do you suppose they killed all of those people in the city? They won't even come near us. Plus they're not even close to the streets." I said as I started to walk toward where I had come from.

"Chester! Get back here!" Dave shouted, following me like I knew he would.

"David! Calm down! If you think about it, Chester is right. There is no way they could have killed those humans when they just kept us alive. What if it was a new vampire?" Liham said trailing behind us. I would not argue with Dave here where the wolves could easily get hurt. So I kept on talking while Liham and Dave bickered back and forth as they followed behind me. I tried to concentrate on the sound the snow made when my boots sunk deep into it. The owls in the trees fluttered away as we walked past, clearly wanting to be out of our way. When we finally made it to the road, I looked both ways and jumped up onto a rooftop, not waiting for my brothers.

"All this talk about killing is making me thirsty." Dave grumbled as he and Liham stepped up on the roof with me.

"Tell me about it. Lets get a quick bite and head home and figure out what to do next." Liham said as he ran for the next building.

The air was getting warmer and soon the snow would melt, and Tobias and his pack will be human again. I would wait until I spot them again in the streets or catch their scent, but until then, I have to keep my family at bay.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." I said finally, making Liham and Dave stop dead in their tracks. "We wait."

"What?" Liham said now, his head slightly turned to the side.

"Give them a couple months to come around again, and don't worry, they will. I can go to them and inform them about the killings."

"They probably already know about that…" Dave muttered under his breath. He whipped his head to the west and sniffed the air. He looked back at me and cackled, jumped of the roof right on top of a unfortunate lady.

"Ok. If you're right, which you say that you are, then we'll wait. You know Father will not like the idea of this sitting around business, but, I do not think that they did it either. After today, I'm just not so sure about anything anymore. I hate what happened to Mother and how it was so unjustified, but what if the real killer is out there. He must be stopped. And if they do indeed know something, then all we have to accept the price. If it is waiting a couple more months then so be it, I guess." Liham's shoulders drooped as he smelled the blood that Dave had just took.

"Thank you Liham." I said smiling ever so slightly.

"Yeah, but all of this wolf loving isn't normal, you know that right?"

I didn't answer, there was no point too. "You coming?" Liham asked, already walking to the ledge.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I answered. As I walked over to the ledge myself, wolf howls emerged from the forest, their voices hung in the wind like ghosts. I looked over my shoulder towards the thicket to listen when somewhere to the north, a loan wolf howled. If it was a response to the pack, I had no clue, but the loan wolf continued. I looked toward his howl and realized it was coming from the town north of Eastmoor. Now I wasn't a professional when it came to understanding howls, but the loaner's sounded sharp and long, like he was trying to get his point across. Maybe a wolf was separated from the pack and was signaling to the others that he was lost. I hoped that he would find his way to the pack safe and sound, to where he belonged.


	30. New Skin

Tobias's POV

The snow had begun to melt away leaving nothing but gray slush that stuck to my fur and made it matty. The dark sky grumbled and threatened to rain on the already damp ground. There was an uneasiness in the air it seemed, though I had no idea what. All I knew was that spring would be here yet again, and that our winter fur had began to become very uncomfortable. There would be a time when I would be standing and scanning the area for pray and my muscles would ache like they were tired. My fellow wolves had become agitated, they would bite and fight with one another. My brothers brushed up against me and nuzzled my face with theirs. Everyone was always there for each other during the winter, but because spring was coming, we had become separated and more branched out.

Each day was an unending uncertainty of what the day would bring. Until he disappeared. The gray wolf, had vanished from our sight and thoughts. We howled for his return but he never came. Pictures of his actions and eyes were embedded into our heads as we cried and searched for him. But he was gone, forever lost in the rising temperature. The next day, my brother disappeared, and again, we howled for our missing pack members, restlessness settling on us through the night like fog after a rain. Our Alpha, moved us to a new area, in fear of hunters that may have been the cause of our missing brothers.

With every passing day, more of the wolves vanished like the signs of winter melting away to wildflowers. I had no idea why the wolves were disappearing, but a memory, a thought that was not fit for my body came through my head, telling me that it was time to move toward another destination, though I had no idea how to get there.

One morning, as I basked in the sun that shown through the tall oak trees, the wind blowing a gentle breeze through my malting fur, a rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs perked my ears and caught my attention. I hadn't eaten in days; I couldn't, nothing seemed to feel right in my stomach. It twisted and turned and left me awake all night long. I sat up and scanned the area above the brush, peaking out just enough to keep me invisible from the prey. I heard the creature pound on the softening ground and moan in an un-animalistic way; nothing that I had heard before. Now on full alert, I crouched low to the ground, my empty belly scraping the new grass ever so slightly. Hunger made my senses pick up everything about the creature before me; the ground vibrated back toward me to give away its location, not that it did a good job hiding anyway.

I continued to creep closer to the creature until I had found a suitable spot in the brush that gave me a full view of it, but camouflaging me perfectly. The creature was no four legged animal that I had seen, it was a hunter, but a naked one at that. His body laid on the ground, clenching and unclenching the grass and mud. He moaned again and braced a limb against the trunk of the tree. Hunger forgotten, I watched in curiosity as the pathetic creature moved limply upward to stand on his two legs. When he was finally up, he rubbed his legs that were covered with twigs and dirt.

"Ahhh…" He said as he continued to rub his legs and straighten his body. He rolled his head from side to side and scratched the little patch of hair on top of his head. I stepped down and my paw snapped a branch, my head instantly went back to the hunter who had heard the movement too.

My body went ridged as he stood up and watched me, picking me out from my brush instantly, almost like he knew how to find me. I thought of retreat, my flanks twitching and ears pinned back. The hunter made a nose as his cheeks rose up and he showed his teeth.

"Well I'll be… Looks like I have an audience." He said, his voice piercing through the emptiness. A bird fluttered away overhead. "You like what you see, Tobias?"

_Tobias._

The name meant something to me and at the same time nothing at all. I tried to recall it, make something out of it, but nothing came, my wolf brain not working in the way that would remember the name. It was slowly slipping away and being replaced with fear or the unknown creature before me.

"I have a feeling you'll be next," he said, rubbing his face with his nimble hands. "Yep, any day now, you'll be coming back to the real world." He looked off to the distance when my pack began to howl, calling for me to come back to them. Calling me to return where it was safe, safe in number and in strength.

As I bolted away then, stopping ever so often to look back over my shoulder at the creature who continued to watch me, my stomach knotted deep inside; twisting and turning like the hunger I felt during the winter when food was scarce and we traveled miles to find anything suitable. Back when my pack was complete with every wolf, not like now, where brothers and sisters go missing and never return. Where you howl and howl for a reply that will never come again…

It had been a warm day, hot enough to make me stray from the pack to find shelter from the unbearable sun. But the trees were still bare, casting no shade from the merciless heat that kept me panting and restless. I strayed away from any contact with other wolves, but close enough for protection. My tail flicked back in forth as I grew irritable with even the smallest fly buzzing around my face. Flying into my ear and nose for cool. My stomach grew achy with the passing days and my limbs shaky from lack of food. It felt like I was dying a slow and painful death, one that seemed like I could not escape from. When my legs could take no more, I collapsed under some brush, its leaves pressing tight around me and twigs poking me in the sides, making me restless. I growled in frustration, at the twigs and at the heat. After moments of laying there, I got up again and roamed further and further away, head swaying back and forth and tongue drooping out of my mouth.

Suddenly, pain shot through my spine and to my forepaws, making me stubble and hit the thick tree next to me. Shakily and slowly, I sat down next to it, my body leaning against it. What was happening? I looked up at the sky, but the scenery was moving in circles, faster and faster until I collapsed on the ground for a second time, no longer moving and no longer caring. If this was what dying felt like, then I hoped it would be fast…

_Tobias_.

My eyes snapped open as my insides made flips and knotted themselves together. I rolled onto my stomach and braced myself on my forelegs, my mouth dry from lack of saliva. I began gagging, like I would lose all of my insides. My brain became bombarded with images that were not mine. Images of those two legged creatures running, making the same noises that that hunter made in front of me. _Laughing_. Younger hunters…younger _humans _ran together down a grassy hill, tumbling and laughing and they were human. I shook my head, my brain recognizing these things, recognizing the words FOR the events that played in my head. Shut my eyes again as more images came. A little girl, with soft thin hair, bounding next to me as she smiled and laughed, her hand reached out towards me; a hand reaching back that was not mine but was.

"Tobias! Come run with me!" She exclaimed as she ran with me hand in hand.

_Sunny…_

I stumbled away from the tree, away from anything that was near me. I turned circles as pain twisted throughout my body, making me whimper for someone, anyone to save me from this pain. I fell forward, my hind legs stretching out, digging my toes that were now feet into the new dirt. My front paws slid forward into bigger and longer appendages; ones that gripped the dirt, clenching and unclenching.

_My sweet, sweet Sunny…_

Memories flood back into my head to the human in the woods, who was my brother, the one who I spent long winters with and shared each others warmth. The one who hunted and bounded with me and sang with in the dark of the night. Liko, one of my brothers, one who is now human.

I felt my fur sinking into my body as tanned but pink skin grew in its place; my tail, pulling back into my spine like it was never supposed to be there. I fell to the ground, shaking at the sudden cold that the pain left me, the sun warming my new skin and beckoning to soak into it forever. When the pain was no more, I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I felt bigger, in this new environment but I knew I didn't belong here. Not anymore. There was a place I needed to be and I knew exactly where to go. So I tested out my new legs walked forward out of this forest that I called home for the winter. I didn't look back when wolves began to howl for me, but they were howling for the wolf that was bound to the forest and belonged here with them. But that wolf wouldn't return to them; just another lost soul lost to the warming days of spring.

I am Tobias. I am a wolf who is also human. I fall into the wolf during the winter because I am not fit for the bitter cold. But come spring, I fall out of my wolf pelt and into my new skin, where I am now fit to live in this world, where soon, my pack brothers and sister will do the same, and together, again, we will live as one, where we are safe in number and in strength.


End file.
